


Miracle Force Magic

by strawberryTala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Dimensionshipping, First Meetings, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Telepathic Bond, Yu-boys share a mind link and are snarky and comforting to each other at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: It's the Magic of one, two, three・Four where 1+1 equals infinityI'm recruiting friends to see this unknown scenerySo I need your strength to goIt's a count・four Magic that allows me to draw a wonderland with you-Yuya is 12, sitting on a swing in the park when his head suddenly feels like it's stretching and breaking.Then he has 3 new friends.





	1. Pain and New Friendship

* * *

 

Yuya is 12 years old, sitting on swing alone in the park, rocking back and forth slowly, goggles over his eyes. It's late in the evening and the sun had started to set, painting the park in shades of red and orange. He needed to go home soon, or his mom would worry and come looking for him, but he wanted to be alone for a little while longer.  
  


His head still hurt a little from a rock one of the other kids had thrown at him. Their words hurt more, 'coward's son' still ringing in his ears, barely drowned out by the squeaking of the chains and the birds that had built a nest in one of the trees nearby.  
  


Yuya pushed his goggles back onto his head. He moved his hand to his deck in his pocket and pulled out his favourite monster and biggest comfort.  
 

Odd-Eyes stared back at him from the card, unmoving and still, but Yuya thought he could feel warmth from his multi-coloured eyes. Looking at his ace always comforted him, he had read his status effects more time than he could count, traced the letters of his name and numbers for his attack and defense with both eyes and fingers.  
 

As he looked at the card in his hands, what felt like a small tingle started in the back of his head.  
 

Yuya gave a small smile at the dragon. ”At least you don't think I'm a coward, right, Odd Eyes?”  
 

There was no answer of course. But Yuya felt like he could tell Odd Eyes anything without being judged. Without worrying he was being a bother.  
 

But sometimes, Yuya swore he could hear his dragon rumble back, or feel the card in his hands become warm or let out a small glow for just a second.  
 

He put Odd Eyes back in his deck safely and started to wonder if he should head home, when a searing pain split across his head.  
 

Yuya let's out a scream and clutched at his hair, folding in on himself as if trying to escape the pain. It feels like his head is splitting at the seams, stretching and breaking open.  
 

He trashes backwards, making him fall off the swing, the pain as his back roughly hits the ground barely noticed. His mind feels like it's stretching by itself, reaching out, out and further out.  
 

A boy in a yellow shirt collapses to the ground in a garage, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
 

A boy writhe on the floor in a dark living room, cards spread in front of him.  
  


A boy curls up in a garden, teeth grit to bite back any noise that wanted to escape.  
 

Then he feels like something clicks in place, and the pain abruptly stops.  
 

Yuya is panting hard. His ears are ringing and his throat hurts. He must have screamed more than he thought. The ground is hard and cold against his back. His mind feels like it's been teared open and put back together anew, but it feels like everything fits.  
 

As he lays there, staring up into the sky and trying to gather his thoughts back together, phantom sensations came over him.  
 

 _~Owwww, what the hell was that?!~  
_  

 _[What... just happened?]  
_  

 _{I better not be getting sick...}  
_  

Yuya freezes. Those voices felt so much closer than anything he'd ever heard. He looks around, still to shaken to think about getting up, but he can't see anyone. The voices have turned into mumbles and distorted phantom feelings.  
 

/ _Hello?\  
_  

It's the voices turn to freeze up now. He feels as confused as they probably do.  
  


 _~What the hell?! Who's talking! And why is it so close!!~  
_  

Yuya winces. That was loud.  
 

 _[I don't, what's going on? Is anyone there?]  
_  

 _{Who's speaking?}  
_  

The voices sound as confused as he does, but he's at a loss for what to do. His manners for meeting new people end up kicking in.  
 

 _/I'm Yuya Sakaki. What's your names?\  
_  

Silence meets him at furst, but it's the loudest voice that answers first.  
 

 _~I'm Yugo!~  
_  

 _{Your name is Fusion?}_ Yuya thought he could hear snickering.  
 

 _~Hah!? It's not Fusion, it's Yugo!~  
_  

The quieter of the voices speaks up before an argument can break out.  
  


 _[I'm Yuto.]  
_  

Silence washes over them, their third companion seemingly unwilling to name himself.  
 

 _~What? Don't have a name or something?~  
_  

Yuya got the distinct feeling the unnamed voice was turning his nose up, a huffing sound coming from him.  
 

 _{Of course I do, don't be stupid.}  
_  

 _~So? We need something to call you, you know.~  
_  

 _{…My name is Yuri.}  
_  

Yuya smiled. He had a name to everyone now! _/Nice to meet you! So um, what are you all doing talking in my head?\  
_  

 _~It's you guys talking in my head! But I don't know how that happened. I was going through my cards when my head started to hurt really badly....~_ Yugo sounds strained at that.  
 

Yuto spoke up. _[You too? I was sorting my cards when my head started to hurt.]  
_  

 _{I was reorganising my deck, I don't know why it happened. But my deck is a mess now.}_ Yuri sounds miffed.  
 

 _/I wasn't going through my deck but, I was looking at Odd Eyes when my head started to prickle, then it started to hurt.\  
_  

 _[Odd Eyes?]  
_  

Yuya perks up. He was always ready to talk about his dragon. _/My ace! Odd Eyes Dragon! He's really cool!\  
_  

 _[Wait, all of you are dueslists?]  
_  

 _~Uh, duh? Can you be something else?~_  


_{Of course I am. Everyone at Academia is one.}  
_  

 _~What's an Academa?~_  


_{Aca-de-mia. Can't you even prounounce words properly, Fusion?}  
_  

 _~It's not Fusion, it's Yugo!~_ Yugo paused. _~And what does that mean anyway?!~  
_  

 _{Exactly what I said.}  
_  

Yuto cut in before the argument could continue.  
  


 _[What about you Yuri? What were you doing?]  
_  

Yuri paused, but answered. _{I was looking at Starve Venom when my head started to, prickle as you call it, as well.}  
_  

 _[Starve Venom?]  
_  

 _{My ace monster.}_ Yuri sounds pleased and happy to talk about his monster. Yuya could understand the feeling. _{Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. He's the strongest there is.}  
_  

 _~Nuh uh! My Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is obviously the strongest!~_ Yugo sounded excited despite his words. It was contagious. _~But I was trying to see if any of the cards I found could work with my deck and Clear Wing when my head started to itch.~  
_  

 _[I was holding Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Luckily he wasn't damaged when I dropped him...]_ Yuto sounds relieved.  
 

 _/They all sound so cool.\_ Yuya gushes. He loved dragons, and he could feel his heart doing flip flops at hearing about these new ones he'd never heard about before!  
 

Yuya was about to ask again what they were doing in his head, when a familiar voice rang out across the park.  
 

”Yuya! What are you doing, out at this time?”  
 

Yuya looked up. It was mom. It had turned completely dark while he'd been busy talking to his new, friends? Were they friends? He wasn't sure.  
 

He realised he really wanted them to be.  
 

Yuya sat up as Yoko reached him and picked him up to his feet, despite his protests that he could do it himself, and dusted him off. ”I was getting worried when you didn't come home and then i find you lying in the dirt. Did something happen?”  
  


Mom had that worried look in her eyes, despite smiling. Yuya hated that look.  
  


”I'm fine!” Yuya smiled and swung his arms. ”I just fell off the swing, no biggie.”  
 

Mom didn't look like she wholly believed him, but she let out a sigh, smiled and stood up.  
 

”Let's go home then, it's way to late for you to be out!” She held out a hand for him to take and they started to walk home.  
 

 _/Hey, are we friends?\_ Yuya asked, nervously. Memories of kids he'd thought were his friends leaving him and calling him names after dad disappeared poked their heads out from where he'd done his best to bury them.  
 

Yugo blew away his worries with some simple words and made his steps feel lighter.  
 

 _~Yeah! If you're gonna talk in my head I'd rather we're friends. Plus our dragons kinda match, and I think Clear Wing likes you guys!~  
_  

 _[Friends....]_ Yuto sounded dazed. _[Y-yeah! We're, we can be friends. I want to be friends!]_ He sounded happy.  
 

 _{I, I suppose.}_ Yuri sounded puzzled, like he didn't fully understand the word. _{Just try not to annoy me too much if we're going to be stuck like this.}  
_  

_~That's my line! You talk too much like a Tops!~  
_

_{What does that even mean?}  
_  

 _~What I just said.~_ Yugo sounded very smug.  
  


 _{That doesn't even mean anything in this context.}  
_  

Yuya laughed, his mom giving him a questioning look.  
  


He beamed up at her, feeling happier than he's done in weeks. ”I made some new friends today!”

 

* * *

 


	2. Little Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

 

Yuto hated mornings.  
  


The light that came from the windows despite his attempts to cover them completely always woke him up. It was even worse during hightime summer, when the time it was dark during the night was just a sole few hours.  
  


Yuto liked the night and the dark it brought. When it was dark he felt the most energetic, sunny days mostly making him sleepy.  
  


Sleeping best when it was dark yet having the most energy during the night was terrible.  
  


Yuto burrowed further into his mattress, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the light. He didn't want to get up.

_  
[Whoever came up with mornings can fight me.]_

_  
{My, the nightly phantom finally decides to join the land of the living? How wonderful.}_

  
Yuto startles, flinging up from his hiding place in a half-sitting position.

_  
/Hehe, really Yuto, it's like 9 already. Did you oversleep?\_

  
Oh, right.

  
Yuto slumps down in bed again, groaning. _[God you scared me, don't do that.]_

_  
{How else are we supposed to greet you? I've yet to discover a way to control the volume of our inner voices beyond weak whispering. Believe me, I would have told all of you if I had.}_

_  
/Hearing you guys still surprises me sometimes too.\_

_  
~Ugh, tell me about it, I've screamed out loud so many times Rin is starting to get suspicious. She keeps giving me weird looks.~_

_  
{Screaming out loud tends to do that. Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?}_

_  
~I don't scream every time!~_

  
Yuto forces back a smile. It's only been about two months since he gained his new head companions, yet this scenario already felt familiar. He still found himself jumping in surprise when one of them spoke up after long stretches of silence, but weeks of daily conversation builds up and Yuto had a hard time not thinking of them as some weird sort of friends by now.

  
Yuto reluctantly gets up, stretching. _[I didn't oversleep.]_

_  
/Huh?\_

_  
[You asked if I overslept.]_

_  
/Oh, right. But don't you have school? Or is it a different time where you are?\_

  
Yuto pauses where he's pulling on his uniform to glance at the clock on the wall. 9:13.

_  
[It's 9:15 here.]_

_  
/Oh, it's the same here!\_

_  
~Hey, me too!~_

_  
{Same here. But don't you have class?}_

  
Yuto goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He ponders how to explain his situation, when other kids ask him they usually shout 'unfair!' or call him lazy. His stomach squirms uncomfortably at the thought of his new friends calling him that, but something tells him they won't.

_  
/Yuto?\_

_  
~Did you fall asleep?~_

  
Yuto shakes his head. _[Sorry. I do have class, but I start later in the day compared to everyone else.]_

_  
/Why?\_

  
Yuto squirms a little. _[Sleeping problems. I have a hard time sleeping during the night, I feel very, fidgety? And I can't take sleeping pills without getting very sick. So I have an agreement with the school, I start later in the day, do some extra work and meet a teacher to make sure I don't fall behind.]_

  
He didn't mention how at ease he felt when it was dark, how he would go out and just wander around or stare at the sky while sitting on a bench or laying down in the grass in the park. How the silence only nighttime could bring calmed his heart like nothing else, the quiet and darkness wrapping around him like a soft, cool blanket.

  
He was still wary of his new friends finding him weird.

_  
~I don't really get the sleeping part, but I kinda get the fidgety part, I get like that if I'm inside for too long. I like being outside under the sky the best! Standing on one of the big highways and looking out at the ocean is the best!~_

_  
/I like it too! The large bridge over the water is one of my favourite places. But I like being in the Action Fields a lot, getting to be with my monsters is so much fun!\_

  
Yuto smiles, feeling his shoulders relax in relief. Maybe they wouldn't find him weird.

_  
~You got a place like that Yuri?~_

_  
{Huh?}_

_  
/A place you like to be!\_

  
Yuri was quiet for a few seconds, before what Yuto thought was mumbling came from him.

_  
{…My garden.}_

  
Yuto blinks. [ _Garden?]_

  
Yuri makes a humming noise. _{Well, it's not technically mine, it belongs to the school, but it's close to my room and no one else comes here. So it's mine.}_

_  
~Okaaay? I've only seen parks in the Tops, dunno what a garden really looks like.~_

_  
{You're joking?}_

  
Yuto tunes out the conversation and realises he's been standing with his toothbrush in his mouth for about 5 minutes. He spits and goes to pick up his bag. At this rate he really will be late.

_  
/But it's good that you get to sleep properly, Yuto. I get nightmares sometimes and I have a hard time falling asleep afterwards.\_

_  
{It's a little odd that you're allowed.}_

  
Yuto unlocks his door and steps outside. _[Really? Is it weird for your school?]_

_  
/Is it a stricter place? I don't think it's that weird.\_

_  
{More or less.}_

  
Yuto hums. He wondered if Yuri went to a private or boarding school like Yuto did. Yuya sounded like he went to a normal public one, he distantly remembered Yuya talking about his school not being far from his house, so he could walk there.

_  
[Yugo, what about you?]_

_  
~Huh?~_

_  
/Is it weird that your school would let you start later so you get to sleep properly?\_

_  
~Oh, I don't go to school, so I don't know. Only Tops kids get to go to proper school.~_

  
Yuto pauses in the hall.

  
There were moments like this, sometimes. Despite being together for almost two months, they didn't know everything about each other. It never came up.

  
But sometimes it does. Like how Yuto, Yugo and Yuri only know of one summoning each while Yuya knows about all three but claims they came from some company called LDS and that it's super advanced stuff he hasn't learned.

  
Which Yuto thought sounded ridiculous, XYZ summoning was widely known in Heartland and he had never heard about LDS.

  
But there was also Yugo's talk about something called Tops and Commons like it was something everyone should know about. Or the rare times Yuri brought up stuff about his school, Academia. How everyone when they reached a certain age needed to attend, but neither Yugo or Yuya had heard about it. Yuri hadn't talked much about it since the first few days of their formed connection though.

  
It made his stomach feel like it had a heavy pit inside it. There was something unnerving thinking about it, and he was sure he wasn't the only one.

_  
/You don't go to school at all?\_

_  
~No? Is that weird?~_

_  
[Most parents would want their children in school, I guess.]_

_  
~I don't have parents. Both me and Rin live in a facility with a bunch of other kids.~_

_  
/....Oh.\_

_  
{I don't have any either.}_

_  
[Yuri?]_

_  
{Academia brings all kids of the proper age here. So it's not that unusual for orphans to be here, I'm just one of many.}_

  
Yuto stands infront of his door, feeling a little dazed over the new information.

_  
/I've got mom but....\_

_  
~But?~_

_  
/Dad disappeared one year ago. No one knows what happened to him.\_

  
Yuto swore he could feel how sad Yuya felt. It was a loaded topic that he really couldn't tackle when he had class to get to. But he wanted to share his own as well.

_  
[Mine are busy with work, so I live at a boarding school. I think it's been about seven months since I saw them.]_

  
He didn't mention the short calls that came every few weeks, meant to check up on him that were about 5 minutes of formalities. How the gnawing loneliness he would sometimes feel had evaporated since they connected.

  
How, despite being freaked out in the beginning, being able to talk with them every day, made him so, happy.

  
Yuto closed his eyes, feeling an odd pulsing, comforting and reassuring. He knew it was from Dark Rebellion, but he distantly realised a similar sensation was coming from where Yuya, Yugo and Yuri's voices and precenses came from in his mind.

  
He felt like he had come home after being away for a long, long time.

  
For a moment, he just stood there and took it in. Until,

_  
/Ow!! Aaahh! Break's over, I gotta go! I'll talk to you guys later!\_

  
Yuto snaps back to reality. He hears the sound of a bell and realises he's late to class.

 _  
[Shit. We'll talk later.]_ He turns down the hall and breaks into a run.

  
Yuri snickers, but it sounded less condescending than usual. _{What role model students you both are.}_

_  
~Go! Go! Go! If you run you can make it!~_

_  
/If I run in the halls, I'll get scolded!\_

_  
~What?! That sounds stupid!~_

__  
{If you have time to chat then you can get to class in time.}  


Yuto let's out a laugh, surprising himself.  
  


He hoped they could always stay like this.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is late, so sorry about that! Not that long or super exciting, but it'll be a little while until we'll get to the dimension crossing.
> 
> But next chapter should be a teeny bit more exciting. And it's a Yuri centric one! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Lonely Poison Plant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

  


_~No, a bike and a D-Wheel are totally different! D-Wheel's are way cooler!~_  


_[What does them being cooler have to do with anything? They sound the same the way you describe those D-Wheel's.]_  


_~They're different!~_  


Yuri keeps his eyes on the book he's reading the back of, only half paying attention to the conversation going on in his mind.  
  


 _/But dueling on motorcycles sounds so cool! It's like Action Duels!\_  


_~Like. I. Saaaid, motorcycles and D-Wheels are different!~_  


It's been a little over half a year since he acquired his 'headmates'. He got used to hearing voices other than his own in his head after about two weeks, quick to anyone else maybe but it had been fourteen days spent jumping and twitching whenever they spoke up.  
  


At the beginning he'd thought they were some odd imaginary friends his mind had made up. He had read books about humans creating people in their minds to cope with loneliness and trauma.  
  


Not that Yuri was lonely. That'd be silly.  
  


He also wasn't actually allowed to read those books but it's not like anyone was stopping him. Even if he had to look up a few words in secret sometimes.  
  


 _{Then what's the difference? I do hope you know, with the fuss you're making.}_  


He put the book back on the bookshelf. It wasn't what he was looking for.  
  


 _~Of course I do! D-Wheel's have a special engine and don't need fuel, so they're really useful but hard to take care of or make if you don't know what you're doing. They're a lot ligther than motorcycles so you can do some really cool tricks with them! There's also two types, but the only real difference is on one you can put your own duel disk in and do both riding and ground duels. And-~_  


There was a silence from the other three as Yugo kept chattering about engines and programs and other stuff that Yuri could barely keep up with.  
  


He glowered at the book in his hands before putting it back. He was at the end of the aisle and he still hadn't found what he was looking for.

  
Yuri wasn't expecting to find anything about the other dimensions, but he figured it was worth a shot. All the information they were given came from teachers and instructors, but no books were given out.

  
But that was about how the other Summoning methods worked, very basic information about the dimensions. Information that was easily debunked by some careful questions to his 'friends'.

  
As soon as the other three started talking about their summoning methods, or Yuya's lack of any extra deck summoning until recently, it hadn't taken long for the pieces to fall into place. And for his imaginary friends theory to fall through.

  
At first, he had considered going to the Professor. Maybe he would know why he could suddenly telepathically talk to three other kids from each of the dimensions.

  
But something had stopped him. Yuya's sudden question about wheter they were 'friends' had puzzled him enough, but they were all, interesting. Definitely more so than all the other kids, who were all weak nuisances who couldn't even look him in the eye. Much less argue with him or ask about his plants, his deck, or insist they duel someday.

  
Other kids didn't quell the murky clawing in his stomach.

  
Yuya, Yuto and Yugo weren't scared of him. So he wanted to keep them to himself, just for a little longer.  


* * *

 

Yuri hadn't thought much of it when he'd been called to the Professor's office. He'd been reading in his garden, a little miffed to be disturbed but curious what the man wanted. Yuri didn't speak with him often, but still felt a sense of loyalty to the only person who had acknowledged him.

  
But he didn't trust him.

  
Akaba Leo was an intimidating man, standing in front of the large windows in the room, arms crossed behind his back. He didn't turn around when Yuri entered the office, so he stood silently in front of the desk and waited for the man to speak. He could hear Starve Venom rumbling in displeasure. The dragon always did that when Yuri was near the Professor, but he wasn't sure why.

  
“Yuri, we will soon begin the invasion of the XYZ dimension.” Akaba Leo said without turning around

  
Yuri freezes at the words.

  
“With the start of the invasion, the Arc Area Project can finally begin. The students and officers will be gathering the necessary energy, starting in Heartland, but,” the man finally turns to face the boy “I have a special mission for you, Yuri.”

  
Yuri blinks in confusion. “Special mission? I'm not joining the rest?” Not that he'd mind, the thought of having to spend long stretches of time cramped together with other kids wasn't very pleasant.

  
Akaba Leo shakes his head. “Not quite. I want you to get the three crucial pieces for the project. We have one in our possesion already.” The man finally turns away from the window and walks to his desk, pressing a button to bring up a screen. It showed a young girl wearing a ponytail, about the same age as Yuri. He vaguely recognised her as someone he'd spotted running around the school with the Obelish Force chasing after her.

  
“This is one such piece, Serena. There are three others like her in each Dimension that are needed for the creation of our Utopia.” Akaba Leo looks at him with piercing eyes. “Their whereabouts are still unknown, beyond a general area for us to search, but they should be discovered in due time. When that time comes, I want you to collect them. Whole.”

  
Yuri nodded, slowly. The Professor was clearly entrusting him with an important mission, he should be happy. Overjoyed, even if not being allowed to card them would make carrying them back a little more difficult.

  
Yet Yuto's voice echoed in his head, talking about Heartland, the place he lived with those new friends he'd made a while back. The way he'd described it as always being illuminated by light, even at night when he went outside. A city that would turn into dust and rubble within mere weeks, surely.

  
The thought of Yuto being illuminated by purple light, face forever frozen in fear or confusion as a card was almost enough to make bile rise in his throat.

  
But Yuri swallowed it back, the Professor was still waiting for a response.

  
“Understood, Professor. I'll definitely succeed.”

  
The man gave a sharp nod. “It will be a while still until it's time to collect them, when the energy required is near completion. You will receive more information then.”

  
Yuri nodded. Questions wanted to crawl out of his throat, but he swallowed them back. But one thing, he needed to know.

  
“Professor? May I ask something, regarding the other Dimensions?”

  
Akaba Leo stared at him and Yuri had to hold back from squirming, but he finally responds. “What is it?”

  
“What are, the current plans for Standard and Synchro? Will we invade them as well?”

  
Yuri swallowed again, nails digging into his palms.

  
Leo frowns, taking a seat at his desk and clasping his hands on the wooden surface.

  
“Standard is not our enemy, we will not be invading there unless absolutely necessary.”

  
It took all Yuri had to not show his relief at those words. Yuya was not in danger for now.

  
The man frowns, quiet for a few seconds. “As for Synchro, we have already planted an officer there.”

  
Yuri freezes up again.

  
“They have risen to head of Security and have near complete control of the City, where the piece from Synchro should be. For now there is no need for an invasion, but should the energy acquired from Heartland not be enough, that will be our next stop.”

  
Security. Yuri knew that term. Yugo mentioned it sometimes, running away from men in uniform on D-Wheels who would only slightly hesitate to arrest him and his friend.

  
He'd also said how they had become much more aggressive as of late, being more violent and cracking down hard on anyone they thought was a criminal.

  
Yuri had to carefully let out the breath he'd unconciously been holding in.

  
He needed to go.

  
“I see. Thank you very much.” He gave a small bow before turning on his heel to go and make a beeline for his room. Thank god he lived by himself, away from other kids.

  
“Yuri.”

  
He stops in front of the door, hand on the handle.

  
“This is all for our Utopia. Failure is not an option when it's time to collect the pieces.”

  
Yuri feels a shiver run down his spine. But he couldn't falter here.

  
He turns around, plasting a smile on his face.

  
“Of course not, Professor. Please don't worry, I will definitely complete whatever mission you give me.”

  
Akaba Leo stares at him, Yuri holds his gaze, never letting his expression break. Finally, the man gives a nod.

  
“Good. You're dismissed, go get some rest for today.”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
He gives a small bow once again, turns back to the door, twists the handle and steps out of the large office. He walks leisurely down the hall, paying no mind to the Obelisk Force members walking by.

  
The walk to his room is a blur, students jumping out of his path at the sight of him barely registering. When he finally, finally enters his room, he closes and locks the door behind him and falls back on it with a thump and a large exhale.

  
Yuri slides down the wooden door to sit on the floor, feeling the tension slowly bleed out with every deep breath he takes.

  
Yuri pulled up his knees against his chest. Why was he this tense? He'd never felt this way before after talking to the Professor, or ever in his life, even.

  
Maybe because it finally hit him that the people who had so effortlessly become a part of his life in their odd, telephatic way, were in danger.

  
He had tried to ignore it, the reality that they could one day become enemies. That he may have to defeat them as a foe.

  
That he would one day realise a voice had turned silent, gone forever after being carded, or worse.

  
That all three lived in the Dimensions Academia would one day absorb and fuse into one, no matter the cost.

  
Yuri wrapped his arms around his legs, gripping them tightly and curling into himself.

  
If they had been fake maybe it would have been easier, and when Academia made their Utopia all of them could have become real.

  
But they weren't. And Yuri couldn't reach them.

 __  
~Hey Yuri, you okay?~  


He flinches.

 __  
{I'm fine.}  


_~You sure? You know you can talk about it right?~_  


_{Who'd open up to you, Fusion. Go away for a while.}_  


Yuri regretted the words the moment they left his thinkspace. He was being needlessly harsh, but he needed to gather his thoughts, and hearing the other's voices just made his hands tremble.

 __  
~What was that?! Here I'm worried about you, don't act like an asshole!~  


_/Are you two arguing again?\_  


_[Is something the matter?]_  


Shit. Yuya and Yuto just had to chose now to show up.

 __  
~Yuri's upset and being a brat about it.~  


_/What? Are you okay, Yuri? Did something happen?\_  


_{I'm fine. Yugo's just overreacting. Leave me alone.}_  


_[Are you sure? You seem really upset.]_  


Yuri buried his face in his knees, shoulders shaking. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't go back to talking with them as usual now, the reality of their situation too heavy. But they wouldn't leave him alone, nudging at him softly when he wouldn't answer them. It made his throat tighten and eyes burn.  
  


It was too much.

 __  
~Wait, hey, are you crying?!~  


Yuri blinks, a couple tears escaping from his eyes. He rubbed at his face harshly, but the salty tears didn't stop.  
  


 _{I'm not! Be quiet!}_  


Yuri couldn't stop the tears flowing out of his eyes, the others worried questions only making it worse. His breathing was hitching and snot was running down his nose, clenching his teeth to hold back any pathethic noises that tried to escape.  
  


The other three were quiet. He could hear Starve Venom rumble soothingly, trying to calm him down.  
  


 _/...Hey Yuri, remember that time I told you all about dad?\_  


Yuri pauses. Maybe Yuya was trying to goad him into talking. But he'd play along until his damn blubbering stopped.  
  


 _{You mean when some kids were calling you names and bullying you?}_  


Yuto hurriedly cuts in and Yuri got the feeling he knew what Yuya was up to. _[-I remember that, you were really upset back then, right?]_  


_/.... Yeah, I was a crying mess. I don't remember why it had such an effect right then, but,\_ He pauses, seemingly hesitating. _/All of you talked to me, tried to calm me down and it all kinda, flew out.\_  


_~Hehe, we talked for a long time right? About all kinds of stuff.~_  


_/Right! It was a lot of fun! Talking about dad helped, but talking about other stuff as well was very, comforting I think?\_  


_{…Comforting?}_  


_/Yeah! Like, even though I told you all about it, we could still talk about whatever. It was really nice.\_  


_{So?}_ Yuri couldn't see the point of this.  
  


 _/So, I mean, we wouldn't see you differently no matter what you told us!\_  


Yuri felt a little sick.  
  


 _{Somehow I doubt that.}_  


_~But you don't know that, do you? So why not just tell us instead of wondering if we would.~_  


Yuri mutters a curse. At least he wasn't crying anymore, now he just felt drained.  
  


Some part of him wanted to tell them. Tell them what he knew, but it could change everything. A niggling feeling told him they'd surely hate him.  
  


Yuri buried his face in his knees again.  
  


 _{...Would you hate me?}_  


_[What?]_  


_{I asked, would any of you ever hate me?}_  


There was silence for a few agonizing moments. Yuri was clenching his fists so hard his nails was leaving little crescent shapes in his palms.  
  


 _~Nah.~_  


Yuri stills. _{Huh?}_  


_~I mean, if you did something really,_ _**really** _ _bad I'd beat the shit out of you, but at this point I don't think I could hate any of you.~_  


Yuri blinked.  
  


 _/Hehe, same for me. And I still want all of you to come over and eat mom's pancakes!\_  


Yuri's breath hitched.  
  


 _[Me too. I can't imagine not having you all in my head chattering or just, being there. Hating you seems like a chore anyway, since we're technically together every waking hour.]_  


_/We're friends right? So you can tell us.\_  


_~Yeah! If there's a problem we'll fix it together! Since I actually like you guys.~_  


_[Pfft, how heartwarming. But, I feel the same.]_  


_/Me too! I really like you guys!\_  


Yuri might be crying again, he wasn't sure. His body was shaking and he could feel a warmth spreading inside him.  
  


He could meet them someday, he realises. When he was allowed to travel to other dimensions, he could go meet them.

  
He really, really wanted to.

  
But to do that, he needed to tell them.

  
Yuri sniffles before letting out a wet laugh.

 __  
{You guys are way too trusting.}  


He could hear them laughing at his half-hearted insult.

  
Yuri thinks back to the day the Professor first came up to him. They had just finished a training course, all students had been matched up against each other until one was left as the winner. Yuri had beaten all his opponets quickly and brutally and spent a lot of the lesson bored when all his classmates duels went on, waiting for when it was his turn again.

  
Yuri had been asked to stay behind by the teacher, only saying someone wanted to speak with him. The Professor had arrived not long after, complimenting his dueling skills, telling Yuri he would be a great asset to Academia in the future. That he was expecting great things from him.

  
He'd been happy, then. To be acknowledged by the highest authority in Academia. That he'd be of use.

  
But,

  
Yuya talked endlessly about 'Entertainment Duels', about how exciting Action Duels was and riding his monsters in duels, being one with them in battle. How he wanted to become a pro and make everyone smile, just like his dad did. But he still lost a lot of duels, but never lost his motivation to try again.

  
Yuto was the same, wanting others to be happy with dueling. But he had no clue how, with the eerie deck he ran and refused to change. How he only recently made friends with other kids where he lived. He talked about the night in Heartland, how beautiful it was, yet he sometimes admitted he wished for more darkness to curl up in. He talked a lot with them, sometimes meaningless chatter only meant to make sure they were still there.

  
Yugo could talk almost endlessly, going ahead with no tact but he could be surprisingly sharp sometimes. He would tell them about the D-Wheel he was building with his friend, Rin, with such excitement that it was almost contagious. He talked about the wind a lot, how he would sometimes sit on roofs or on the edge of roads not often used and just take in the open sky. How he wanted to teach all of them how to ride a D-Wheel when they met.

  
They never expected anything from him. But they wanted to be his friend.

  
And as Yuri sat in his room, he found he would sooner stab Akaba Leo in the neck and give him to his Predator Plants to chew on before he would even consider betraying or hurting them.

  
Yuri wiped his eyes, breathing softly in and out. He felt a little gross and tired and wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

  
But right now he had more important things to take care off.

 __  
{Are you guys free right now?}  


He could feel them perking up and he almost snickered at the badly hidden eagerness coming from them.

 __  
~Yup, got nothing important to do.~  


_[Me neither.]_  


_/Same!\_  


_{Are all of you alone?}_  


_[Yes?]_  


_~Now I am.~_  


_/I will be soon.\_  


Yuri bites back a smile.

  
He takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders for what he imagined to be a long conversation.

 __  
{I need to tell you something very important.}  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Made some slight edits after going over it again, some weird sentence structures and misspeling, sorry about that :,o I don't have a beta-reader so catching stuff myself can be hard sometimes.)  
> This was supposed to come out yesterday but it got to late and I couldn't finish in time, oops.
> 
> Yuri adds some perspective and I almost made myself sad writing this. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! :,)


	4. Children in a Big City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

 

_'It's not fair.'_

  
That's the thought Yugo came back to. No matter how much he sat thinking and pondering over what to do, what he _could_ do, he couldn't think of anything more than 'it's unfair'.

  
He wasn't a stranger to it, but he never dwelled like this. Everything about the City was unfair.

  
But this was different. Felt different.

  
A cold wind pulled at his shirt, making him shiver.

  
Yugo wrapped his arms around himself. He really should have put on his jacket before he climbed up on the roof, only a t-shirt didn't do much.

  
He sighed. He felt fidgety, sitting here and doing nothing. Everything Yuri had told them just a few hours ago kept tumbling around his head, along with Yuto's initial disbelief turning into silent panic that they had tried their best to soothe.

  
At least he and Yuya were in the same boat, not in the direct line of fire but skirting at the edge, though Yugo more so. Yuto was the one right in line of the incoming fire while Yuri stood behind it with no safe way out.

  
It had given him something to focus on, for a little while. But now he was alone, the others either sleeping or thinking like he was. They'd decided to think of what to do tomorrow, when all the information had gotten some time to settle.

  
He was intently aware now how much more dangerous the City was, from what little Yuri had been able to tell him. The highways above him felt less like the roads of freedom they had become ever since he and Rin had drove down them with their D-Wheel the first time.

  
Now they looked like bars when he looked up at them. Not to his goal of making a better life for him and Rin, but to getting away from this dimension. To meeting them.

  
Yugo buried his face in his knees. He hadn't given it much thought before, how they were going to meet, he just knew they would, someday, like it was a given. But now, it seemed much harder than he'd thought it'd be.

  
If he focused up, up and outwards, following the way the others had come from that first day they ever talked. He didn't notice it at first, but he could almost make out the direction they came from. Where he could feel their presence, the same as the ones in his head, but they were lighter than any person he'd met. He wondered if that was because they weren't physically next to each other.

  
Not that it mattered much. He couldn't travel there anyway.

  
The sound of steps stirred him out of his thoughts.

  
”Really, what are you doing out here in only a shirt? You're gonna catch a cold.”

  
Rin was standing behind him, hands on her hips and smiling.

  
He gave a tentative smile back. ”You're not much better clad either.” She was only wearing her usual short-sleeved shirt and pyjama pants.

  
Rin huffed, turning up her nose in an exaggerated manner. ”No, but that's why I brought this.” She walked towards him and unfolded the blanket she'd been carrying. It was the extra one from their bedroom.

  
She sat down beside him and draped the blanket across their shoulders. Yugo grabbed the fabric and pulled it closer over his chest, curling up a little. Yugo gives a small shiver as he slowly warmed up. Rin was always a little chilly to the touch, but when they were close enough like this, sitting with their shoulders touching, he could feel her body warmth. It was nicer than it usually was.

  
Rin pushed at him slightly with her shoulder. ”What's on your mind? You don't usually sit out to brood this long.”

  
Yugo pouts, glancing to the side. ”I'm not brooding...”  
 

Rin raises an eyebrow. ”You're sitting outside, at night, in the cold with no jacket on. You've also been out for hours.”  
 

Yugo blinks, mouth forming an 'o'. Had he really been out that long?  
 

He chuckles awkwardly. ”Sorry.”  
 

Rin hums, sounding less than amused, but then sighs. ”Just dress warmly when you sleep tonight and tomorrow. I don't want you to get sick.”  
 

Yugo smiles. ”Got it.”  
 

They fall into a silence, looking up at the night sky. You couldn't see them very well with all the light coming from the Tops, but that was pretty in its own way, shining on the giant pillars and buildings you could see from below.  
 

”Still cold?” Rin asks.  
 

”Nah, this is good.” Yugo curled up against her, leaning his head on her shoulder. ”Thanks, Rin.”  
 

She rested her head against his, smiling. ”You're welcome. Do you want to share what's got you so down?”  
 

Yugo hummed, thinking.

  
If he tried telling her, would she even believe him? He'd tried telling Rin before, but she'd waved him off as being silly and hadn't taken him seriously. Back then it had stung a little, but now he didn't blame her, he couldn't exactly prove he could talk with three other people in his head.

  
Now other dimensions and war and kidnapping had entered the mix and he had nothing but his own word to back it up.

  
But he, Yuya, Yuto, and Yuri was gonna talk about it. They would figure out what to do.  
 

”Not right now, maybe some other time. It's, complicated.”  
 

When he understood everything better, had a better idea of what to do, he'd tell her, and make sure she believed him.  
 

If their home was in possible danger of invasion, he wanted Rin to know.  
 

He could feel Rin frown from where she was leaning against his head. ”If it's that complicated, you don't think I can help you figure it out?”  
 

Yugo smiled. ”Not right now, but later, definitely. The first part is kinda on me for now.” _Me and three others,_  he thinks but doesn't voice.  
 

He rises from his spot on Rin's shoulder to look her in the eye. ”I'll definitely tell you, I promise. Just trust me for now.” He said, grinning.  
 

Rin still looks a bit unsure, but she eventually sighs and gives a wry smile. ”I guess I have to start doing that at some point don't I?” She ignores his 'hey!' and continues, ”Just, don't leave me out, okay?”  
 

Yugo pauses, before frowning. ”Of course I won't! You're my best friend aren't you?!” He shifts and hurriedly wrapped his arms around her, bringing his end of the blanket with him and making them look like an odd cocoon. ”Don't say stupid stuff like that, I'd never leave you out.”  
 

Rin pauses for a second before letting out a laugh and tightly hugging him back. ”Sorry, sorry! I won't do it again.”  
 

”You better not,” Yugo mutters.  
 

”...Thank you.”  
 

Yugo tightens the hug, before moving away. He manages to look offended for a mere two seconds before he lets out a sneeze. He pouts at Rin's barely held back snicker. Rin untangles herself out of the blanket and drapes it over Yugo's shoulders.

  
”Let's go back inside,” Rin said, standing up and holding out a hand.  
 

”Ugh, alright.” Yugo sniffles. He grabs hold of the blanket so it won't slip off and grabs Rin's hand.  
 

Thoughts about the upcoming hellfire licking at their heels still lingered. But he felt a little less alone. Like it was going to turn out okay.  
 

”Hey, Rin?” Yugo says as they walk to the ladder leading down the roof.  
 

”Hmm?”  
 

”...Thanks.”  
 

Rin grips his hand tighter. ”Don't mention it.”  
 

”Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”  
 

”Of course.”  
 

 

 

_~I don't know if you guys are still awake but,~  
_  

_~I think we'll be okay. As long as we're together, even like this.~_

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugo centric chapter this time! And Rin gets to make her first appearance.
> 
> I'm planning on trying to update weekly, sometime on the weekend. If you liked the chapter please leave a review, it makes me really happy!!


	5. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

 

* * *

 

Lightning and sparks covered the field as Dark Rebellion clashed against his opponents monster, disappearing in particles of light. Yuto raised his arms to shield his eyes from the wave of dust that raised from the grounds, the wind pulling at his uniform and hair. Maybe he should look into getting goggles of some sort.  


Dark Rebellion flew back and settled beside him as a screen appeared above them, declaring him the winner.  
 

Yuto let's out a big breath.  
 

”Thank you for the duel,” Yuto says, giving a small nod to his opponent before turning around and walking off the field. He tries to ignore the eyes that follow his back.  


It was a sunny day, almost no wind except what was coming from students dueling in the outside fields in the parks. People milled about, children and teenagers watching the ongoing duels or just walking by. He could hear people cheering for their friends and laughter at misplays and bad draws.  
 

 _'It won't last much longer.'  
_  

”Hardly a duel worth saying thanks for, Yuto.”  
 

Yuto stops in his tracks and looks up. He'd reached the stands and benches.  


”Shun.”  
 

His best friend was sitting on a bench, arms crossed and giving him a look Yuto couldn't read. He stands up to his full height and dusts off his pants.  
 

”Are we leaving?”  
 

Yuto nods, smiling apologetically. ”Sorry, you didn't need to wait for me.”  
 

”You took two turns to finish, barely enough to be classified as waiting.” Shun throws Yuto his bag, putting his own over his shoulder and starting to walk to the exit.  
 

Yuto catches it, jogging slightly so they walked side by side. ”Still...”  
 

Shun goes quiet, looking straight ahead with a frown. He's usually frowning, but the look in his eyes was more contemplating.  
 

Yuto glances away. He felt a little guilty over having Shun tag along to his duels, even though he didn't ask him to, Shun just came along and waited until it was over. They had never been very long to begin with, but now they rarely last longer than five turns. Maybe he shouldn't expect more of people calling him names or trying to talk tough, so far they had all turned out to be more bark than bite.  
 

They stop at the entrance of the park. Heartland was calm at this time of day, but still lively in its own way. Colourful lights were still shining, but not as striking as at night. Teenagers in school uniforms and young children walk along, chatting and laughing, with the occasional cleaning robot going by.  
 

”Does it bother you?” Shun asks.  
 

”Hm?”  
 

”The name calling. Idiots trying to rile you up. You didn't seem bothered by it before, but now you're reacting and even provoking them...” Shun finally looks down at him. He was so tall compared to Yuto, nearly a whole head taller, but he never seemed intimidating, eyes always soft except for when he was angry. Now wasn't any different, but there was a streak of worry there now. ”Did something happen?”  
 

Yuto almost wants to laugh.  
 

He'd found out his first friends were literal dimensions away and that his own was going to be invaded and destroyed. His home to be reduced to rubble in mere months.  
 

He couldn't sit still with that. Time that he could spend in his everyday life, with the friends he knew felt like it was going too fast.  
 

Yuto looked away from Shun's face and clenched his fist onto the bag over his shoulder.  
 

He felt too weak. He wanted to protect his friends, who had no idea of what was to come. If he could he wanted to fight off the army of Academia soldiers by himself, so no one else had to.  
 

But Yuto wasn't that stupid.  
 

But he was angry.  
 

And he had nowhere to aim it. Nothing to channel it into, except his duels.  
 

It was not the type of dueling Yuto wanted to do, but he didn't want to risk snapping at his friends. And he needed to get stronger, even if opponents with the same threat as schoolyard bullies weren't much of a challenge.  
 

Yuto sighs, but he turns to face Shun again, hoping the smile on his face didn't look too plastic.  
 

”Sorry for worrying you, Shun. But I'm fine, honestly. I've just been, feeling a little restless.”  
 

Shun raises an eyebrow. ”Restless?”  
 

”Yeah, like I could be stronger than I am right now.” It wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.  
 

Shun didn't look entirely convinced, but he sighed. ”I'll buy that for now. But you won't be getting any stronger with opponents like that and you'll probably get into trouble sooner or later. Duel me more often instead.”  
 

”Huh?” Yuto blinks.  
 

”And Ruri, she's starting to come very close to beating me and she'd be happy to duel you.”  
 

”Um-”  
 

”Kaito as well, I don't think you can beat him yet. Sayaka and Allen are good alternatives too, they can do with some improvement.”  
 

Yuto feels a genuine smile tugging at his lips.  
 

”Yeah. Thank you, Shun.”

 

* * *

 

_[We need a plan.]_

_~Plan?~  
_  

_[Yeah. If Heartland is going to be invaded I, I want to be prepared. As much as I can be.]_

 

 _{Sounds logical.}  
_  

 _/I'll help as much as I can!\  
_  

 _~Me too!~  
_  

 _{You two won't only assist you know. Academia will probably have business in your dimensions as well.}  
_  

 _~I'll beat them up as soon as they show up!~  
_  

 _{You'll be run down eventually, we need to think about this.}  
_  

 _[Right. Yuri, will you help?]  
_  

 _{Obviously.}_  
   
 

* * *

About four months. That's the estimate Yuri gave him, based on things he'd seen and heard.  
 

Before, he would have thought it was a long time. When it was counting down to a war it seemed like so, so little time.  
 

It took a while for the situation to sink in. Yuto didn't believe it at first, it probably won't sink in until the first Academia soldiers arrive in Heartland.  
 

But Yuri wouldn't lie. His morals were slightly skeeved but he had never lied to them.  
 

But they couldn't plan for much this early on. They had too little information on everything.

 

* * *

 

 _{Seems they'll appear near the middle and a little down south in the city, in something called the square. You know what that refers to?}  
_  

 _[Yeah, it's like the center of the city. It's, usually very populated...]  
_  

 _{I wouldn't recommend fighting the soldiers off right where they are. Just grab who you don't want carded and run.}  
_  

 _/Yuri!\  
_  

 _{What?}  
_  

 _/That's horrible!\  
_  

 _{But it's the truth.}  
_  

 _/Yeah but, you can say it in a nicer way!\  
_  

 _~I kinda agree with Yuri.~  
_  

 _/Yugo!\  
_  

 _~No I mean, in a desperate situation you kinda have to know what's important. Dallying too long only means trouble.~  
_  

 _{Huh, you can actually be right sometimes, what a shock.}  
_  

 _~What was that-~  
_  

 _/ANYWAY, Yuto, what do you think?\  
_  

 _[...I don't know. I thought first to go somewhere safe, but thinking about it, I don't know where a 'safe place' would be. People will panic and I can't predict where everyone will run to.]  
_  

 _{Hmm, that's true. I think you will have to deal with that when the time comes.}  
_  

 _[Yeah...]  
_  

 _/Good luck, Yuto.\  
_  

 _~It'll be fine! We'll be right here the whole time!~  
_  

 _[…Thank you. I'll definitely make it out okay.]  
_  

 _/You better!\_  
   
 

* * *

In the end, they couldn't do much for the first wave. Yuri wasn't part of it and the information was only for the people going. He was going on a special mission, but that wouldn't start until much later. They'd talk more about it when they knew who the target was.  
 

When they knew what Heartland would look like after the first attack, they could plan ahead.  
 

It was a normal day, but Yuto felt like he was going to throw up from anxiety. He was on the way to meet with Shun and Ruri, they were all supposed to hang out today. But he knew it wouldn't turn out like that.  
 

 _{Yuto.}  
_  

He stops.  
 

 _{They just left. It'll be any minute now.}  
_  

Yuto curses, starting to run. He hadn't reached the siblings yet. He'd made plans with them today just so they could stay together, but the time had been pushed back, they weren't even supposed to be here when the attacks began.  
 

Sayaka, Allen, and Kaito were supposed to be at the duel stadium. They were all going to meet there. Now it's too late.  
 

He hears commotion up ahead. Then the screams began.  
 

 _Shit shit shit shit  
_  

Yuto pushes his legs to go faster, trying to spot Shun's tall figure, or Ruri's long hair and bright dress.  
 

People are starting to run away, pushing him away from his path. He can hear duels starting. He silently prays neither Kurosaki decides to duel with them.  
 

 _Where are you, where are you  
_  

He sweeps his eyes over the crowd, people are pushing and running and screaming. He jerks to a stop at the mass of purple light shining a ways away from him.  
 

Little glowing cards catch the wind, floating over his head. One lands at his feet.  
 

Yuto recognizes that face.  
 

His breathing is getting faster. He thinks he's going to throw up.  
 

 _~Yuto, breathe. You have to keep moving.~  
_  

He snaps back to reality. Someone slams into him, nearly sending him to the ground, but he regains his balance and starts running again, pushing down the fear and anger threatening to claw out.  
 

 _[Thank you, Yugo.]  
_  

 _~Don't go anywhere you're not absolutely sure there are two exits unless it's an emergency. Save your energy when you can, but don't let your guard down.~  
_  

 _/Be careful, Yuto.\  
_  

 _[I will.]  
_  

 _~We'll be here the whole time.~  
_  

 _I'm not alone  
_  

With that thought filling his mind, giving him confidence and security he severely needed, he pushes his legs to go faster.  
 

Yuto looks around frantically until he finally spots a tall figure and a wave of black hair. They're dueling three people in blue uniforms.  
 

 _Fuck  
_  

”Shun, Ruri!!” He screams loudly.  
 

Yuri's words echo in his head.  
 

 _{The Obelisk Force is a bunch of elite soldiers of Academia. They all wear blue uniform jackets and masks. They're supposed to be some of the strongest in Academia, but once you know how to counter their decks, they're easy to take down. They all use the same type and work in groups of at least three, where they can deal the most damage thanks to card effects and traps.}  
_  

Ruri is blown back by an enemy attack, skidding on the ground as her life ticks down to a measly 600. Yuto runs forward to help her up. Shun whirls around, locking eyes with him. It's the first time Yuto has seen him with that expression. Worry, confusion, anger and fear is all there and it makes him feel sick.  
 

”Yuto?” He looks down. Ruri looks pale, frowning and gritting her teeth as she struggles to stand back up. He supports her as Shun comes running over and takes her other side.  
 

Their opponents are grinning maliciously, laughing at their struggling. It makes Yuto's anger flare back up.  
 

He can still hear screams all around, but now laughter has joined it. People's terrified screams are abruptly cut off, but the mocking laughter continues, even increasing.  
 

He doesn't know where Kaito or Allen and Sayaka are. If they're even alive.  
 

For a moment, Yuto sees red. He's filled with burning hot anger as he activates his duel disk and joins the duel. Their opponents mockingly ask if he wants to join his friends as cards, one of them waving one in the air before flipping it to the ground.  
 

Ruri looks like she's going to throw up. Shun looks like he would tear the men apart with his bare hands if given the chance.  
 

 _~Yuto, don't forget what's important.~  
_  

He pauses, glancing to the side. Shun and Ruri are clutching at each other like a lifeline. Their faces look pale and filled with dread and anger.  
 

”Shun, Ruri.”  
 

They jerk, but turn to him. Their eyes are dark, but they haven't lost their spark yet.  
 

”We'll make it out.”  
 

He grits his teeth, thinking of escape routes, how to get in contact with the others, how to save as many as he's able without sacrificing his closest treasures.  
 

He closes his eyes, draws on the steadiness the other three always gives him.  
 

Heartland and the people he can call friends are his treasure in this world.  
 

And dragons don't take people touching their treasure without permission lightly.  
 

 _We'll definitely make it out.  
_  

Yuto draws.  
 

Dark Rebellion's cry soon echoes across the city.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, heartland invasion has finally arrived. And we've still got quite a ways to go until we reach the start of the series, believe it or not :,D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but tell me what you think if you want!


	6. Children of Academia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

 

Steps echoed down the empty hall, stopping to turn a corner, then another and stopping. Heavier footsteps came closer, then faded away as they continued down the corridor.  
  


A beat passed, another, then the one set of footsteps left the corner and continued down the hall and up two stairs. Ahead was an archway, leading to a rarely used balcony overlooking a field.  
  


The field was filled with rows and rows of students, standing alert with straight backs and duel disks at the ready to be used. A handful of adults was present, standing next to each row of students. The Professor was standing at the front, facing the students who only awaited his signal to teleport to the XYZ Dimension. To begin the first invasion.

  
Serena peered over the railing, hoping no one would see her standing up here. She wasn't actually allowed to be here. They were probably worried she'd slip away among the crowd and hitch a ride to XYZ. But this balcony was hardly ever used and right above the students watching their comrades depart.

  
Serena grit her teeth, feeling frustration swirl in her chest.

  
She should be down there. She was more than capable, she had the power to fight. The Professor had said so himself.

  
Yet she was made to stay back, her wish to be put at the forefront of the invasion rejected and ignored.

  
The railing was cold under her hands, rough against her fingers as her grip tightened against the stone.

  
Why was she the only one-?

  
Movement to her left interrupted her thoughts, making her tense. She mentally cursed, she hadn't even checked if anyone else was here.

  
She glanced to the side to look at her unwanted company.

  
It was a boy. He looked to be the same age as her, but she had never seen him before. Granted Serena didn't bother to remember faces or names, the only people she met was the restricting adults and the students she was allowed to fight or challenged on her own. None worth remembering, all way too weak to be called duelists.

  
But she thinks she would have remembered this one. The boy wore normal clothes, not the uniform all students were meant to wear, not even a jacket. Short hair in purple and pink colours reminded her of some of the flowers in the occasional pots and plantations scattered across Academia that she never paid much mind to. What she could see of his face from this distance was, tight. He seemed to be frowning, staring down at the troops without really seeing them.  
 

He didn't even look in her direction, even as she turned fully to frown at him. Had he even noticed she was here? And why was he wearing casual clothes instead of the uniform? The only other person Serena knew who was allowed to wear something else was, her. But she wore her's with pride, she felt like if she didn't wear it, she would give in to the expectation placed on her to sit still and wait for something she wasn't even told about.  
 

”Hey, you.”

  
The boy gave small, barely noticeable twitch at her voice. She saw him glance over and then turned his head to look her in the eye.  
 

_'His eyes are a similar colour to his hair'_ , Serena mentally noted. But there was nothing soft and delicate about them, like the flowers they reminded her of. They were sharp, but looking passively at her like she wasn't worth his time. It felt like she was looking a predator who wasn't sure if she was worth the effort to kill in the eye. It made irritation rise in her.  
 

”What are you doing up here?” she said, despite her irritation, putting her hands on her hips.  
 

One pink, kinda bushy eyebrow raised at her question as a small smirk formed.  
 

”Is that how you ask people you don't know questions? Out of the blue and bluntly? How crude,” the boy gave a sigh, as if upset.  
 

Serena bristled. ”Just answer the question!”  
 

The boy looks like he's laughing at her now, leaning back on his heel with his hands clasped behind his back. ”Why should I?”

  
”Because I asked!” She took a few steps forward in anger, fists clenching.  
 

He's definitely laughing at her now, hand covering his mocking smile and magenta eyes filled with mirth. ”So just because you asked me a question, despite being rude and disturbing me, I am obliged to answer? How illogical.”  
 

Serena was full on glaring at the boy now. Any thoughts comparing him to flowers now gone with the wind. He was more like the thorny bushes with poison berries that grew beside the roads.  
 

She was about to fire back when the Professor's voice boomed out over the chattering students below, making both Serena and the boy in front of her freeze up. She looks down again to see the Professor give the signal for the troops to move out.  
 

Everyone is quiet as many duel disks activate and the rows and rows of students disappear in flashes of light.  
 

Serena let's out a sigh. But her eyes flash with determination. Even if she wasn't included in the first attack, she will definitely get out there and fight. She will be acknowledged by the Professor.  
 

She looks over to the irritating boy who has gone silent next to her. She wondered if he was left behind as well and had come here to watch them depart like she had. But the look he had on his face made her stop.  
 

The mocking laughter was gone from his face like it had never been there to begin with. His skin had turned a sickly colour, narrowed eyes dark and seemingly absent, despite them being locked on the now empty field.  
 

”H-hey... are you okay?” She slowly raised a hand to, touch his arm? Pat his shoulder? Is that what people do when they want to comfort someone?

  
The boy twitches again but turns to look at her with the same passivity. But she can see cracks now, how tired he suddenly looks.  
 

But then he glances down at her hand still hovering awkwardly in the air and _snorts_ in disdain _.  
_  

She's pretty sure her mouth is hanging open, her hand almost quivering from anger. Here she was being _worried_ and this _damn brat_ has the _nerve-  
_  

Serena clenches her hand into a fist and is about to cuss him out with every swear word she knows, until the boy's eyes suddenly shoot down to the field.  
 

Before she can react, an arm wraps around her neck, hand covering her mouth and pulling her down out of view from the ground floor.  
 

Her hands shoot up to wrench his arm off her, but pauses when she hears the sound of voices and hurried footsteps from below. She can't make out any words, but she could swear she heard her name. She sees the boy put a finger in front of his mouth, eyes pinned on her as if daring her to make any noise.

  
The Obelisk Force, Serena realises. Now that the troops have gone, finding her again must have turned into a priority, especially with the Professor there. She slowly nods and removes the hand covering her mouth.  
 

She jerks at the sound of footsteps and voices coming closer. She's about to fly up from her position and run before the exit is blocked, but a tug at her sleeves makes her stop at a crouch. Looking over, the boy is frowning and shaking his head silently, then nods towards a second doorway she hadn't even noticed.  
 

She looks at him for a second, but gives a brisk nod and together they crawl to the other exit.  
 

They finally reach the door and once behind the wall and out of sight, they stand up. Purple eyes flick out the door, and Serena is momentarily taken aback by the look of pure _anger_ that passes across his eyes. But it's gone when she blinks, and then she feels a tug at her sleeve again before the boy starts half-running down the hall, Serena following.

  
She doesn't know why she's following this, this brat, but he seems to know what he's doing. And she would only get lost trying to navigate this part of the grounds, she's never been here before.  
 

They run down hallway after hallway and she almost loses track of which way she came from, until they finally come to a stop at a crossing of three hallways.  
 

She recognises this area, but she had no idea you could come here from that balcony. Glancing at the odd boy who helped her out despite being so infuriating, she wondered not for the first time what his deal was.  
 

”I'll be leaving now,” he says, turning to look at her. He looks pale again. ”I'd rather not be caught with you and be accused of helping you escape.”  
 

Serena blinks at him. ”But you did help me.”  
 

”Yes. But they don't need to know that,” he says as if it's obvious. ”As long as you don't say anything it should be fine. But I'm not bailing you out again, too much of a hassle.”

  
Serena glares at him, but it's not as heated as before. ”Whatever. Like I'd sell out anyone who lends me a hand, even if they're annoying. But, thanks anyway.”

  
He studies her for a moment, before stepping up next to her and pointing down the right hallway. ”That way leads to a dead end, if you don't feel like jumping out a window.” He points to the left. ”If you go that way you'll eventually end up at the courtyard. I hope you're not dumb enough to need advice on which way to go.”  
 

Serena nods, ignoring the insult this time. She hadn't noticed before, but she was just a little bit taller than him. He steps back and she gives him a questioning look.  
 

”Well then, take care not to get caught.” He turns on his heel and he goes straight down the hall.  
 

”Ah, wait!”  
 

He pauses and peers a questioning gaze over his shoulder. ”Still something you need? I'm kind of in a hurry.”  
 

Serena opens her mouth, then closes it, frowning. ”Name,” she finally mumbles.

  
He blinks in confusion. ”Excuse me?”  
 

”W-what's your name?”  
 

Magenta eyes consider her silently as Serena fights not to squirm. This was a terrible idea, why would she ask for this infuriating person's name?  
 

But, she had never talked to anyone in this, casual way. She never bothered to try, she had more important matters to think about.

  
”Yuri.”  
 

Serena jerks back to reality. ”Huh?”  
 

”My name is Yuri.” He's silently laughing at her again, goddamnit.  
 

Yuri gives a twitch, face contorting in a grimace for a second before it goes away. ”Sorry to cut our bonding experience short, but I really need to go now. Don't get caught too fast, Serena.” He turns to head back down the hall again, this time waving over his shoulder.

  
She waves back silently until Yuri's gone around another corner and is out of sight, then starts walking to the courtyard.  
 

It's only when she's started hearing other students chattering that she realises something.  
 

_'How the hell did he know my name?'_  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this was originally a short segment at the beginning of a chapter where Yuya would finally return as a pov character. Instead it turned into this, first chapter with no additional yuboys talking!  
> But yes, next chapter will be yuya centered @v@ i'm quite excited for what he's gonna be doing in the future, maybe not immediately in the next chapter, but soon enough!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Guiding Pendulum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

 

Yuya was sitting on the bridge railing, gazing out at the large stadium over the water through his goggles. The sky was turning a blazing orange, colouring the clear water and making it sparkle. There was a nice breeze blowing, rustling his hair and jacket and creating tiny waves in the water.  
 

Few people passed by here at this time of day, making it a nice place for some privacy. The only one who went to look for him here was mom, but she knew when he needed to talk or time to himself.  
 

In recent years, a third alternative had been added.  
 

 _/Um, favourite food?\  
_  

 _[Really, Yuya? That's what you're going with?]  
_  

 _/What? It's normal to know isn't it?\  
_  

 _~Yeah, when you're 6 and adults want you to introduce yourself to other kids.~  
_  

 _/Oh shoosh, just tell me. Mine is mom's pancakes.\  
_  

 _{The ever rumoured breakfast food, how surprising.}  
_  

 _/Haha. What about you then?\  
_  

 _{Fruit.}  
_  

 _~Fruit? That's it?~  
_  

 _{Yes, 'that's it'. I like the fresh taste and there's a lot of variety. But spicy food is a close second.}  
_  

 _/What kind of combination is that?!\  
_  

 _[It's, surprisingly fitting, when I think about it.]  
_  

 _~Sounds like a weird combo.~  
_  

Yuya lets a small laugh escape him. When he was alone he didn't need to watch himself from letting reactions slip out, as he was prone to do sometimes. He still did his best to hold it back, he got enough looks as it was. He could save making faces and talking to himself when he was home, alone.  
 

He thought once that he could do that in the empty dueling school, but after being questioned by a worried Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shuzo why he was mumbling to himself in the training room or the empty duel arena, he quickly stopped. He'd had to say he did it to talk himself up and sort his thoughts out, which wasn't entirely untrue, but he still sweated buckets during that conversation.  
 

At least the other three got a laugh out of it.  
 

 _[I think I miss eating meat the most. Meat skewers was always a personal favourite.]  
_  

 _/Ooh, that's a good one.\  
_  

 _~What's a skewer??~  
_  

 _[It's smaller pieces of barbequed meat put on a stick. Usually you get some grilled vegetables on it too. Chicken can be used as well.]  
_  

_~Shit, that sounds really good... damnit don't go and make me hungry!~  
_

_[Haha, sorry.]  
_  

 _/What about you, Yugo? Got a favourite food?\  
_  

 _~Hmmm... soup?~  
_  

 _[Soup?]  
_  

 _~Maybe? It's easy to make, not very hard to make it taste good and you don't need many ingredients either.~  
_  

 _/Yeah but, is it your favourite?\  
_  

 _~If it has some good things in it and some bread, then yeah I guess.~  
_  

 _{Wasn't the question what we best liked to eat? Not what was easiest to get ahold of.}  
_  

 _/Right, right.\  
_  

 _[If that was the case my answer would have been canned food.]  
_  

 _~It's not like I've eaten a bunch of really yummy stuff!~  
_  

 _/...Fine, you're excused.\  
_  

Yuya found himself thinking that if mom ever met them she'd go dizzy from mothering.

 

* * *

 

Ever since he got them, Yuya had used his goggles to shield himself. Putting a wall of tinted glass between him and the rest of the world when it became too much to deal with had become such a habit he did it without thinking, hands automatically reaching up to pull them down. They were almost like a safety blanket, making him feel secure. Hiding his tears and emotions.  
 

Now, when he was upset and only wanted to talk to Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, he would pull down his goggles, sit or lay back somewhere in a quiet place and just, focus on their talking. Their presence. It was calming and made him forget about his anxieties for a while.  
 

He felt bad, at first, talking about his problems. They felt so, insignificant in comparison to theirs now. He hadn't told the others, they had more important stuff to worry about than his problems. To think about. But sometimes he couldn't help it, sometimes they were the only ones he wanted to talk to. They never turned him away, never made him feel like a bother.  
 

Maybe that was because he couldn't see their faces, how worry and concern would cloud their features, maybe even get angry and frustrated. Like Yuzu and Gongenzaka would.  
 

He wanted his friends to smile, not worry about him.  
 

But them, especially. When they meet, Yuya wants to see them smile. He wants to be able to make them smile.  
 

So he had to get stronger. More and more than he is now.

 

* * *

 

 _/What are you guys looking at?\  
_  

 _~Piles of scrap.~  
_  

 _[Cans.]  
_  

 _{A nuisance.}  
_  

Yuya blinks. _/Nuisance?\  
_  

 _{A girl I ran into some time ago who now insist on challenging me to duels all the time because I beat her once.}  
_  

 _~...Hey guys, I think we should look out for flying pigs, Yuri has made a friend without mind-link bullshit.~  
_  

 _{Your sense of humour astounds me.}  
_  

Yuya holds back a snicker, hiding a smile behind his hand. He was in public after all.  
 

 _/I'm looking at a computer screen that tells me nothing useful or what I don't already know.\  
_  

He could feel Yuto and Yuri perk up in attention. Yuya didn't know when he had first been able to tell their reactions despite not seeing them. Maybe their link was growing stronger in some way. They could already hold separate conversations without one of the others hearing, or block each other out completely. That had yet to see any use though.  
 

 _[Researching something, Yuya?]  
_  

 _/Yeah. I'm at LDS. Trying to see if they had any info on where they got their summoning methods. Trying being the keyword.\  
_  

 _[Isn't that dangerous? You could be right in enemy territory for all we know.]  
_  

 _/It's fine. I'm in the library, which is open to everyone to use at this time, even if you're not a student. There's people everywhere and it's not like I'm in a secluded corner.\  
_  

 _{That doesn't make it any less risky.}  
_  

 _/Guys, I'm fine. It's not exactly accepted to just grab anyone for questioning. Plus...\  
_  

Yuya leaned back in the chair he was sitting on, looking up at the stupidly high ceiling. He wasn't exactly comfortable with sharing this but, they were obviously worried about him. It wasn't like they could come and bust him out after all.  
 

 _/I feel useless, just sitting here and waiting for stuff to happen. If I can find out what the deal with there suddenly being summoning methods we didn't have until just a few years ago is, maybe we can learn something new.\  
_  

There was silence after that. Yuya started to tilt back and forth on his chair, earning him a few irritated looks from the ones closest to him.  
 

 _~I getcha. I feel the same sometimes.~  
_  

He could hear a sigh from Yuri.  
 

 _{I guess if you can figure out some shady details, the better for all of us.}  
_  

 _[Just, be careful ok?]  
_  

 _/Of course.\  
_  

_{So, did you find anything out?}  
_

Yuya sits properly again, laying down on the desk with a sigh, glowering at the screen.  
 

 _/No. I tried to see how they discovered the summoning methods, but it only says LDS developed them. They were the first to come out with cards and it's students the first to use it competitively, making it the biggest Duel School there is. But everything else is about details, like strong duelists who used specific summons and stuff. Nothing useful.\  
_  

 _[I see...]_ Yuto sounded thoughtful.  
 

 _{That really doesn't tell us much.}  
_  

 _/Yeah, sorry.\  
_  

He hadn't expected much, coming here. It was obvious LDS had some connection or knowledge to the other dimensions, but the question still was if they were allied with Academia or not.  
 

 _[Don't apologize, Yuya. You've done a lot already.]  
_  

It didn't feel like he had, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Yuya stood up from his chair with a sigh and walked out of the library. He was hard pressed to even call it one, with how modern it was.  
 

 _{Still, if we could find out if Akaba Leo has some connection to your dimension, we could plan how you should move safely and what to do.}  
_  

 _~Gaaah! This is so irritating!~  
_  

The resulting silence from them said enough. It really was frustrating knowing so little. But,  
 

Yuya frowns. The name 'Akaba' sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it.  
 

“Akaba, Akaba...” Yuya muttered silently, arms behind his head as he reached the entrance hall, glancing around the room. His eyes stop at the large, holographic images on the walls, filled with info about Fusion, Synchro and XYZ classes or how to sign into LDS.  
 

Others had pictures of what he guessed was notorious duelists at the school. Yuya didn't pay much attention to that. A large image of Strong Ishijima made him quickly avert his eyes with a frown.  
 

But another image caught his eye as he looked away. He glanced back, only to abruptly stop in the middle of the lobby.  
 

One holograph, a little larger than the others, showed an image of a teenager, not that older than Yuya from what he could tell. He had short, gray hair, glasses and a long, red scarf over his shoulders.  
 

But that wasn't what made Yuya stop in his tracks. It was the text beside the image.

 

AKABA REIJI

LDS CORPORATION'S PRESIDENT

 

* * *

 

 _~So let me get this straight.~  
_  

Yuya could almost feel the gears working in Yugo's head.  
 

 _~The president of that SLD-whatever in your dimension, that released all the summoning methods that exists in our dimensions in yours, is called Akaba Reiji, and took over after his dad, who's called Akaba Leo, who has the same name as the Professor guy at Academia, the same person who started this whole war for some reason.~  
_  

 _/Yep, pretty much.\  
_  

Yugo's softly whispered _'what the fuuuck'_ felt like a perfect description of Yuya's current mood.  
 

He was laying down on the floor of the You Show action field, arms and legs spread out and staring blankly up at the sky.  
 

Maybe he should have suspected this possibility. Thinking about it, the Professor, the driving force of the war, and the president of the company that introduced the other dimensions summoning methods to his dimension being related wasn't that much of a stretch.  
 

But everyone hated captain hindsight so he tried not to dwell on it.  
 

 _/So, what now?\  
_  

The others had turned silent, thoughtful and mulling over the new information.  
 

 _~The last names could just be a coincidence?~  
_  

 _[I highly doubt that, honestly.]  
_  

 _{And even if it could be just a coincidence, not acting like they're working together could be potentially reckless, not to mention dangerous.}  
_  

 _~Uugh, yeah true. You gonna be alright, Yuya?~  
_  

 _/I think so. The president of LDS has no reason to go after a middle schooler from a tiny duel school.\  
_  

At least, he thought so. Despite his best efforts, Yuya's current win percentage hadn't improved that drastically, no thanks to his panic whenever Odd Eyes was about to be destroyed in battle. Protecting his dragon at all cost despite it costing him duels many times isn't the best of strategies but,  
 

He had a feeling. That Odd Eyes couldn't be destroyed yet, that he was waiting for something.  
 

 _/This situation feels weird.\  
_  

 _[What do you mean?]  
_  

 _/When I went to LDS or dueled with people from there, they didn't seem very, soldier-like? I've never met one but, going from your descriptions of the duelists from Academia, they're pretty different. Some are a little stuck-up, but most duel fairly and proudly, eager for a challenge and improvement.\  
_  

He put his arms behind his head, frowning up at the blue sky.  
 

 _/If they were being prepared to fight in a war, wouldn't they be a little more, disciplined?\  
_  

 _~True.~  
_  

 _{...I recall talk of an intruder coming here just a couple years ago. A kid, from what little I heard, and someone who seemed to know the Professor.}  
_  

Yuya tensed. _/You don't mean...?\  
_  

 _{It's just a thought, nothing concrete right now. Maybe Serena would know, she met them that day.}  
_  

_[Serena?]  
_

_{The nuisance. That I just sent flying, whoops.}  
_  

Yuya let's out a snort. He hears Yugo laughing over their link, making him smile.  
  


“Yuya!”  
  


He startles and looks up. Yuzu is standing in the doorway, frowning and panting slightly.  
  


“What are you doing in here?! I've been looking everywhere for you!” Yuzu says.  
  


Yuya grins sheepishly, sitting up and crossing his legs. “Sorry sorry, I needed to think a little.”  
  


A puzzled look passes over Yuzu's face, along with something else he couldn't name before she sighs. “Oh whatever, someone is here to see you.”  
  


He blinks in confusion. “To see me?”  
  


Yuzu's face turns a little tight. “I don't know what he wants but, just come to the meeting room.”  
  


A little confused, Yuya stands up and follows her out.  
  


 _/Sorry, gotta tap out, something's come up.\_  


_{I've got some info to wrangle out, but we'll talk later.}  
_

_[It's my time for patrols, anyone who can keep me company?]  
_

_~Me, I've only got some part maintenance to do.~  
_  

_/Talk to you guys later.\  
_

* * *

Yuya skids on the ground from his opponents attack, struggling to stay on his feet and managed to at least only fall to one knee.  
  


Strong Ishijima stands far away, but his face being projected on the screens around the stadium was enough to twist his stomach a little.  
 

 _'Why did I agree to this again?'  
_  

 _~Yuya! You okay?~  
_  

 _[Keep your cool and you can win, I know it.]  
_  

 _{If you lose to someone like that I will not forgive you easily.}  
_  

Oh, right.  
 

He saw it as a chance to get stronger. To prove that his dad wasn't a coward, that his dueling wouldn't lose as easily as everyone seemed to believe.  
 

But maybe this was a mistake.  
 

Yuya looked down at his hand. He couldn't do anything with this.  
 

Was he going to lose...?  
 

Like this...?  
 

He felt, sad. Frustrated. Angry at himself. Didn't he say he was going to get stronger?  
 

His pendulum smacked against his chest as he rose up, dejected.  
 

 _/I can't do anything more... It's over.\  
_  

He heard Yuto, Yugo and Yuri's denies, insisting it must be _something_ he could still do. That he could still win.  
 

It felt like his pendulum was, growing hot?  
 

He wanted to win, he wanted to win.  
 

He needed a way to win. A way to get stronger. A way to protect them in his own way.  
 

But you couldn't win on feelings alone. It wouldn't magically change his cards to something useful. It wasn't enough, not good enough.  
 

 _It is good enough  
_  

Yuya snaps his head up.  
 

He could feel the others more strongly than he'd ever had. It was like their very souls were touching. Supporting him, pushing him forward.  
 

He could feel them, see them. Beings, presences, old and new but ever knowing. Lingering, watching, waiting. He just had to reach out, and they would lend him their power.  
 

He just had to guide them here.  
 

His pendulum was glowing, and soon his cards were as well.  
 

Yuya set his new cards and raised his hand high.  
 

Light filled the stadium, but Yuya barely registered the audience, his whole being focused on one point, above him. On the two pillars formed by his new comrades.  
 

“ _Swing, Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arch of light over the heavens!”  
_  

“Come forth, my monsters!”  
 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Yuya pendulum summons!! Man that was hard to write, don't know how well it turned out but I hope it's good at least :,D  
> I'm gonna be real with you all, i'll be playing a bit fast and loose with events and what time they supposedly occurred. Like how Ruri and Rin were kidnapped before the start of the series, from what I remember, but I think there's enough time between when yuya invents pendulum summoning and when yuto and shun come to standard. Don't take it to seriously though, I try not too, or i'd go mad about it.
> 
> But i just want to say, thank you so so much to everyone who has read this, left kudos and commented!! The thought that a story of mine would get so many lovely comments and kudos was something i'd only jokingly thought about, and i'm so happy you're all enjoying this story! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it from now on as well! I may have missed mentioning this, but i'm aiming for a weekly update schedule, one new chapter around the weekend. It may be a day late, but i definitely want to stick to this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	8. Small and Big Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

   
  


Yuto wandered the ghost town that used to be his home, glancing sadly over the ruined buildings and cracked roads. Thanks to Academia's destruction, it had become easy to get lost among the debris, landmarks and recognisable locations either buried or destroyed by now.  
  


It had been gradual. Heartland didn't turn into a smoking pile of concrete and glass overnight. As the Resistance fought back harder, Academia pushed them down with numbers and malice. But they never stopped fighting back, so the next step became to use the landscape to their advantage, destroying buildings and causing explosions to create distractions, confusion among the enemy so a counter-attack could be made or so they could do a safer retreat.  
  


Yuto had been hesitant, still was, to use his home that way. But he knew buildings and roads meant little if his living, breathing comrades could make it back.  
  


He looks up at the Heartland Tower, the tallest building in the city, somehow still standing despite the damage made to it.  
  


_[I don't know if it's because of some symbolic meaning or if it's just really that well built.]  
  
_

_/What is?\  
  
_

_[Heartland Tower. Tallest building in the city but it's still intact and standing.]  
  
_

_/Ah.\  
  
_

_~What's it look like?~  
  
_

_[Cylindrical shape, gets thinner the higher it goes. It has these thin, green structures that wraps around it that I think is just for decoration, it used to light up. The top has a big, heart shaped light, though it's a little damaged now.]  
  
_

_~Ooh, pretty. Don't think anything like that exists in the City. Alot more pointy shapes here.~  
  
_

_[Aren't there a lot of roads over there?]  
  
_

_~Oh, yeah! Lot's of them, and they change if there's a Riding Duel going on. But only if there's Security involved.~  
  
_

Yuto caught the underline of anger from Yugo, making him frown a little. What he heard about City was enough to make him toss at night, as if he didn't do that enough already.  
  


_/Maiami has a lot of glass everywhere, but since we have so many duel schools there's alot of fun buildings. But ours is definitely the most fun!\  
  
_

A strong wind tugged at his cloak, making an eerie sound as it passed through the ruins and broken houses. The area he decided to walk around in had so much dust in the air he needed his mask and goggles to not have a coughing fit and keep dirt from entering his eyes at every gust of wind.  
  


_[Where's Yuri?]  
  
_

_~Away. Had to go talk to the Professor guy.~  
  
_

_[Is he okay?]  
  
_

_/I think so. He said he'd be learning more about his mission, but that's all he knew. He'd tell us more when he gets back.\  
  
_

Yuto frowns, stopping, before turning to walk back to the tower. He'd find a secluded spot so he could talk to the others in peace.  
  


He knew it was dangerous, going out by himself with no one knowing where he was going. But Yuto couldn't let go of his wandering habits completely, so he still went out, drifting around the ruined Heartland's rubble, making sure to keep away from dangerous or unknown areas. He'd learned how to get around better than probably any of his comrades, though no one liked when he only gave a vague 'I'm going out for a little, be back soon' to someone before leaving.  
  


But giving a location defeated the purpose. The most he could give is a rough area he'd be in. It could feel stifling to keep to, but he buried that feeling.  
  


He could just see the entrance when he was hit by a wave of frustration. Yuri was back.  
  


_[Welcome back, any news?]  
  
_

Yuri grumbled a little more before answering. _{Yes, hello. Short version is, things have become more complicated than we thought now.}  
  
_

_~What do you mean?~  
  
_

_{Yuto, Yugo, are you alone right now?}  
  
_

_~Uh, yeah?~  
  
_

_[Yeah, I'm just outside sight from our base.]  
  
_

_/Yuri, what happened?\  
  
_

_{…You're not gonna like it.}  
  
_

 

* * *

_  
  
_

Shun was not happy.  
  


Granted he hadn't been truly happy in a long time now, but right now he was nearly anxious. Rations were running low, just below the necessary amount to feed everyone, Academia had launched a surprise attack on a group of scavengers just a few days ago, no carded but a few were injured. Then he woke up from resting at Ruri's insistence and found out Yuto was out again, with no one knowing where he was.  
  


Shun was on the verge of locking him up in their shared room when he couldn't keep an eye on him. He's sure Ruri wouldn't be too against it.  
  


But he couldn't do that. He knew how antsy Yuto got when he couldn't go out and stretch his legs in peace. At least he was telling them roughly where he'd be now.  
  


A voice calling his name made him turn around. Ruri and Yuto were walking towards him, his sister waving her arm so he could see them. He lets out a sigh of relief a the sight of his best friend, seemingly uninjured.  
  


“Shun,” Ruri smiled at him, but her eyes looked worried “did you get some rest?”  
  


“A little,” he said. “Did something happen?”  
  


Yuto wasn't meeting his eyes, looking down at the floor, face pale and hands clenched into fists. He gave Ruri a questioning gaze, but she simply shrugged, not knowing what was wrong either.  
  


“I need to talk to you two,” Yuto finally said. “In private.”  
  


He and Ruri shared another look, but he nodded. “Sure. Our room?”  
  


Yuto nods and walks down the hall, Shun and Ruri following behind him.

   
  


* * *

 

 

“Do you guys remember the first day of the invasion?”  
  


Shun and Ruri flinch, sitting next to each other on his bed. His hands clench on his arms where they were crossed over his chest.  
  


“Of course,” Shun said.  
  


How could they forget. That day remained to be the worst one in Shun's life, would likely always be. He could tell Ruri felt the same, her hands tensing in her lap.  
  


Yuto nodded, sitting on his own bed in front of them, eyes glued to the floor. It was disconcerting, looking at him. He had a pained look on his face, almost the same he wore when he came back to base and someone had been carded. But if that was the case, he'd have already told them and then gone off to be alone for a while.  
  


“You remember how we were supposed to meet up that day? At a duel stadium away from the square Academia first attacked?”  
  


Shun nods again, wondering where Yuto was going with this.  
  


Yuto looks up at them, gray eyes unsure but still a light of resolve in them. “I doubt you'd find that odd but, even after this started, did either of you ever question why I knew things? Like when or where enemies could attack.”  
  


Shun frowns, turning over the question in his head. True, he'd always wondered how Yuto could be so well-informed on how their enemy moved, but he'd never gone full out and said anything clear. Only strongly suggested they move somewhere else, or stop a mission because he had a bad feeling. They always turned out to be right and they still had a lot of people alive thanks to it.  
  


“Yuto,” he finally says, “if you think we'd suspect you of treason, I might just hit you.”  
  


“Me too,” Ruri says, frowning.  
  


He let's out a small laugh at that, making the siblings relax a little.  
  


“Thanks, I guess. That's not what I'm trying to tell you though.” Yuto chews on his lower lip in thought. “I didn't know that by spying or hearing things by accident. I have, a friend over there, who tells me.”  
  


Shun sits up very straight at that, thoughts rumbling around his head. Yuto knew someone in Academia? Were they trustworthy? How did they even get to know each other, how do they keep in contact? Was Yuto giving something in return for the information?  
  


Ruri gets her thoughts together faster than her brother does. “How?” she asks. “How did you get in contact? For how long?”  
  


Yuto runs a hand through his spiky hair, staring resolutely at the wall. “...For about two years.”  
  


They sit in silence at that.  
  


“How...?” Shun finally asks. He couldn't find any better words.  
  


Yuto opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. He frowns in concentration and wrings his hands together. He had a, almost distant look in his eyes, as if he wasn't fully here in the room, like he was listening to something they couldn't hear. He finally lets out a sigh.  
  


“I still don't know how or why it happened but, one day I was going through my deck as normal. When I was looking at Dark Rebellion, my head started to hurt. It got worse and worse until I collapsed and then... I could hear them.”  
  


Shun and Ruri blink in confusion. “What do you mean by 'you could hear them'?” he asks.  
  


Yuto scuffs his shoe against the floor. “Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, I have no real proof either but, I _need_ you both to believe me.” Yuto meets their questioning gazes. “We talk, telepathically I guess you could call it. Ever since then, I can always hear them and they can hear me. So I know a lot, but also very little at the same time.”  
  


It did sound crazy. Normally Shun would scoff if anyone tried to tell him something this fantastical. But Yuto wasn't like that, wasn't the type to make jokes like this and it made him waver. His best friend looked so serious, hands gripping his knees and staring at them resolutely.  
  


Shun glance at Ruri. She has a conflicted look to her face, no doubt thinking the same things as him. She glances back and they share a look as a silent conversation passes between them.  
  


Ruri finally gives a small nod and smiles slightly. Shun frowns, but nods as well and relaxes his shoulders.  
  


They turn back to a waiting Yuto, who looked like he was close to fidgeting.  
  


“...Ok,” Ruri says, softly. “We believe you.”  
  


Yuto blinks, until the words sink in and he lets out a big gasp of air, leaning over his knees. When he looks up, he's smiling with such relief it makes Shun feel terrible for even considering to have thought him a liar.  
  


“Thank you.”  
  


Shun and Ruri smile back. Yuto rights himself, coughing a little to get his composure back. But he looks a little lighter now, as if a large weight got released from his shoulders.  
  


But a dark look entered his eyes again, turning the mood serious again.  
  


“Right, so, I have some very important stuff to talk about...”  
 

 

* * *

 

 

“No Rin, I'm serious!”  
  


“Of course you are.”  
  


“Riiin, why won't you believe me??”  
  


“Who would believe talk about other dimensions and mind links?”  
  


Yugo frowns as Rin goes back to tinkering with the engine on their D-Wheel, not even looking in his direction. He's sitting cross legged beside her in the garage, toolbox beside him and handing tools to Rin when she asked for them.  
  


He'd thought now was as good a time as any to bring it up, especially now that Yuri has told them that Rin and Yuto's friend Ruri was his targets to bring to Academia. Yugo definitely wouldn't let that happen, but he needed Rin to believe him first. He'd promised to tell her, about everything.  
  


But she still wouldn't believe him.  
  


“...Didn't you say you'd trust me?” Yugo says in a quiet voice, looking down at his lap.  
  


Rin pauses in her tinkering, raising her head to look at him. “Yugo...”  
  


“You said you would start trusting me a little. I promised I'd tell you what was wrong when I'd figured it out, but I can't do that if you won't believe me!” His eyes were getting wet and he tried to hold them back. He knew he couldn't blame her, but it hurt that Rin still called it silly, brushed it off when it was so important. For both of them.  
  


Rin looked worried now, gloved hands hovering in front of her before she hurriedly took them off. “It's not that, I promise. Come one, don't go and cry on me, I'm sorry.”  
  


“'m not crying.” Not yet anyway, no tears had fallen. He wiped at his eyes roughly, but Rin grabbed his hand.  
  


“Stop that, you'll just irritate them.” She chastised, without her normal energy behind it.  
  


He sniffles. “I know I can't prove it, but you could be in danger if you don't believe me. Please, Rin.”  
  


She frowns, holding his hand a little tighter, her bracelet catching the weak light from the ceiling lamp.  
  


“...I still find it hard to believe but, if you're that serious about this, I'll do my best to believe you.”  
  


Yugo blinks, but then smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “Thank you, Rin!!” He throws his arms around her neck in a hug, making her let out a laugh before wrapping her own around him. They almost fall over but Rin is strong enough to keep them stable.  
  


“So, there's other dimensions, and you can talk to other people from it. Am I getting it right so far?”  
  


He nods happily against her shoulder. “Yup! Yuya, Yuto and Yuri. They're from Standard, XYZ and Fusion. It's all based on different summoning methods!”  
  


“Hmm,” Rin hums, shifting to sit more comfortably while still holding onto him. “And what's dangerous?”  
  


“Fusion. Yuri isn't, well he's kind of a jerk but he's not a bad bad guy. He didn't exatcly have a choice where he ended up. But they invaded XYZ, Yuto's home, for energy or something for some reason. By,” He quiets, hugging Rin a little tighter. “By turning people into cards.”  
  


Rin frowns, tightening her own grip in response. Turning people into cards, it sounded almost silly, but the way Yugo said it and his change in mood told her it was something terrible. And invasion's, this seemed a lot more serious than she thought it'd be.  
  


“Ok, what do they need the energy for?”  
  


“To make a utopia, apparently. But, they need something else too...”  
  


Yugo moves away from Rin's shoulder and shifts back a little to look her in the eye. “Yuri said that the Professor guy, the one responsible for this, needs four girls to make it. He's got one already, found another in XYZ, one of Yuto's friends and...” He looks up at Rin, brow furrowed.  
  


Rin pauses, looking bewildered at Yugo's look. “Wait, you don't mean, _me?_ What do they want me for?” She was just a Commons girl, why would she be necessary to build a utopia or whatever?  
  


“I don't know!” Yugo says, sounding frustrated. “Yuri doesn't know either, but he has the mission to get you all. I know he doesn't want to do it, but he can't disobey orders and even if he did, he'd be punished and someone else would just be picked to do it.”  
  


Rin frowns, thinking. This was, pretty bad. If some strong duelist was going to come kidnap her either way, she'd prefer if they were an ally, but she'd rather not get abducted. And she didn't even know what she would be needed for or what she would be made to do, if anything. Maybe she would just be kept in a room or something, that would drive her insane alone.  
  


And she didn't want to be separated from Yugo. No matter what.  
  


“But we'll figure something out!” Yugo interrupts her thoughts, smile still as bright as always. “Yuto is gonna try talking to his friends, Yuya is doing his best in Standard to get info and stuff and Yuri's pretty smart about this so it'll definitely work out!”  
  


He said it with such conviction it made her believe him so easily. Rin sighs, but a smile is playing on her lips. “I guess it will, if you're that sure. But with how you're talking about those guys, I sure want to meet them soon, if only to make sure they're treating you nicely,” she says teasingly, grinning.  
  


Yugo gets a light pink tint to his cheeks in response, before looking away and pouting. Rin giggles.  
  


“Anyway, how bout we think more about this later? I've got enough to mull over for now,” Rin says.  
  


Yugo coughs, shaking away his embarrassment. “Yeah, sure.” He stands up and stretches. “How 'bout food?”  
  


“Sounds good,” Rin says, taking the offered hand and stands up.

   
  


* * *

 

 

Yuto felt a little ill, from recounting everything, but from the looks on their faces, Shun and Ruri were worse off.  
  


Shun was a tightly contained bottle of anger, held together by splintering self-control and hands digging into his arms. Yuto could see how hard he was resisting hitting something.  
  


Ruri didn't look much better, she had a sickly sheen to her face, body shaking slightly and mouth hidden behind her hand. Her own frustration only visible from the way her other hand was clenching her arm so tight her nails dug into it. They were similar in that way.  
  


To learn that your home had been invaded and destroyed for the sake of creating a utopia, the people they knew had been turned into cards for that very purpose was hard enough to swallow.  
  


Yuto certainly hadn't dealt with it well, he hadn't slept well in months because of it.  
  


“So, what now?” Shun said through clenched teeth. “What do we do? Because I sure as hell am not quietly handing Ruri over to Academia.”  
  


Ruri twitches, but leans against her brother, to calm him down or to calm herself Yuto didn't know. Shun's shoulders do lower just a little in response at least.  
  


“...I don't know,” Yuto says, sincerely. “Yuri won't be coming for a while, but apparently it won't be until, they're certain Ruri is alone.” He felt a little sick just talking about this, but he needed to. He wouldn't let go of his friends without a fight.  
  


Shun grit his teeth at his words and Ruri closes her eyes, taking a couple deep breaths before lowering her hand.  
  


“...I doubt they'll wait forever for that. Eventually, they'd wait until I'm with a small group and likely resort to carding whoever is with me.” Even as she says this, her face tightens at the thought, head lowered.  
  


Yuto frowns, trying to think. They could stall for time and leave the Resistance's headquarters and rough it out in the ruins of Heartland, but that seemed like it could only end in disaster. They'd tire out eventually, food would be scarce quick and they wouldn't have the safety of numbers the Resistance brought them. As soon as they were found, they'd be outnumbered fast.  
  


Shun suddenly stills and slowly raises his head to look at him. “Yuto, you said they'd wait until Ruri's alone. How would they be able to know that?”  
  


Yuto flinches as Ruri looks at them with a questioning gaze. Right, the one thing he hadn't mentioned yet. For good reason, it had to be handled delicately, but he needed to be careful with his words.  
  


“Because... they have a spy, in the Resistance. Dennis.” He says carefully, watching Shun closely.  
  


It's lucky he did, because the next second he flew up from his seat, face filled with fury and made to rush out the door.  
  


But Yuto was quicker and caught his arms before he made even one step. Ruri stood up as well, even though she's clearly shaken that someone she thought was a friend belonged to the enemy side.  
  


“Shun, please! Don't make a scene!”  
  


“I'll fucking _kill him!_ ” Shun snarls.  
  


“Shun! Please calm down, let's think about this.” Ruri pleads with him.  
  


He tries to shake them off, but Yuto has a strong grip and refuses to let go. “Please Shun, don't go after him. If it's found out he's a spy, the others can be in trouble!” Yuto finally shouts.  
  


This makes Shun pause, looking down at him, breathing heavily and eyes filled with anger.  
  


Yuto tightens his grip so much it has to be painful, but Shun doesn't make a sound. “They're gonna wonder how he was found out, with this timing when they finally decided to go after Ruri. If they get suspicious, Yuri could be in trouble and he's _right in enemy territory_ and saving him from that is not possible right now.” Yuto forces out. It was facts he hated acknowledging, but he needed to make a point now.  
  


“Yugo too, from Synchro. His home is almost under the complete control by a person from Academia. If it's decided he should get imprisoned, for whatever reason, he won't be able to escape. If anyone gets even slightly suspicious we can talk like we do, it can get _very_ dangerous for them. We still aren't sure if Yuya is safe either, if Akaba Leo has any influence in Standard.”  
  


Yuto's eyes is starting to sting, but he clenches his jaw and tries to force them back. He doesn't notice how Shun and Ruri have gone completely silent.  
  


“I can't protect them, no matter how much I want too. I hate just standing by and waiting as much as you do, but we have to, at least for now.”  
  


He tries to control his breathing, his vision swimming with tears and buried frustration. He's tried so hard not to think about how far out of his reach the other three are, but it's bubbling to the surface now and he has to make an effort to suppress it. He can think about it later, when things are less dangerous.  
  


It's silent, until he hears a loud sigh that makes him finally look up. Shun looks winded and so tired, but his eyes have that soft colour they used to have before this war began. Before they got hardened by battles and slips of paper made from their comrades filtered through the sky.  
  


“I'm sorry, Yuto, Ruri,” Shun says. “I got, a little heated.”  
  


Yuto smiles in relief, letting go of his arm. “No problem.”  
  


Ruri shakes her head, looking near tears herself. “It's okay. I, I'm angry too. I understand but, we need to think about what to do. I don't want to lose anyone anymore and I don't want to just hand myself over but, if Yuto's friends could be in danger we can't move carelessly.”  
  


Shun frowns, but nods sharply. “Right. There must be something we can do.” He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes in thought. “Leaving the Resistance won't last us long, but we don't have many other places to go either...”  
  


Yuto nods. “Fighting them off won't last us forever either. We lose numbers and they don't after all.”  
  


He glance at Ruri, who had gone quiet and was about to ask her what she wanted to do, when he see her eyes gain a light to it.  
  


“Ruri, did you come up with something?” he asks.  
  


“...Possibly.” she shifts from foot to foot, thinking. “Didn't Allen say he'd gotten ahold of some Academia duel disks?”  
  


Shun blinks in confusion. “Yeah, he was hoping to better figure out how the carding system worked.”  
  


Ruri nods. “Right, but, didn't he also say he was looking into the teleportation system in them? Trying to figure out how it worked and if he could replicate it.”  
  


Yuto's breath catches in his throat. “What do you have in mind?”  
  


Ruri looks at them, eyes hard with determination.  
  


“Yuto, you said they'd soon come and get me. But, what if I'm not here when they do? What if _we_ aren't here?”  
  


Yuto and Shun glance at each other in realisation. He can feel his heart thumping up a storm in his chest.  
  


“What if we leave this dimension before they can come get me.”

   
  


* * *

 

 

 _How did it come to this?_ Rin silently wondered.  
  


She and Yugo had been walking back home after buying some ingredients, deciding that after that conversation they'd had, they should have something nice for dinner. She'd been looking forward to it, Yugo was surprisingly good at cooking and could make otherwise bland soup delicious.  
  


But then Security had stopped in front of them, saying they were under arrest. When they'd tried to protest, ask what they had done wrong to warrant arrest, they had simply spoken in their microphones how they were 'resisting arrest' and force would be required.  
  


It made her sick, filled her blood with anger.  
  


She glared at the group in front of her, all wearing blue uniforms and helmets that hid their eyes.  
  


“Just give up and surrender! There's nowhere left to run!”  
  


Rin glowered, wondering if she could make them piss off with her glare alone. Yugo was in a similar state beside her, glaring at the men cornering them.  
  


“The hell do you want with us anyway!? We didn't do anything wrong!” he shouts.  
  


“That is of no matter to you. The Head of Security himself ordered your arrest, so we will not allow you to escape.”  
  


Yugo tense up, reaching over to grasp her hand. Rin glance over at him in confusion, until she remembered what he had told her earlier.  
  


“ _Apparently someone from Fusion is really powerful here, so that's how they were able to find you I think. So don't go and get arrested Rin! We'd go right into their hands!”  
  
_

“ _Idiot, as if I would. You make sure to be more careful instead.”  
  
_

Rin pales.  
  


Did they decide to come abduct her early? But why is Security doing it? Wasn't Yugo's friend from Fusion supposed to do that? She thought she had more time.  
  


She grips Yugo's hand back.  
  


The men in front moves to walk towards them, until the ringleader pauses and holds up a hand to stop them. He lifts a hand to the side of his head, lowering his head as if listening to something.  
  


“Are you sure, Sir? ...Very well,” he says, before facing them again.  
  


“Be grateful, criminals! The Head of Security has given you a merciful option. If the boy comes willingly, we'll let you go, little lady.”  
  


Something cold forms in Rin's chest at the mans words.  
  


“No,” she says, voice flat and cold as ice. She tugs hard at Yugo's hand, pulling him behind her despite his protests and steps in front of him, arm raised protectively.  
  


“Rin!” Yugo protest behind her, gripping onto her jacket. Her only response is glaring at the Security, a few even taking a few hesitant steps back.  
  


“Rin...” Yugo quietly says. “...It's ok, I, I can go, as long as you're safe I'll be okay.”  
  


“No,” she says again, glancing back at him shortly before looking ahead again.  
  


The men starts to laugh. “You should listen to your friend, girl. You're wasting a great chance at freedom here.”  
  


“ _Definitely not,”_ she says through clenched teeth. She ignores Yugo's incessant tugging on her clothes.  
  


“You'll have to take me down first.”  
  


Rin raises her arm with her duel disk, moving to activate it. The officers does as well, three to begin with. There was still a group left behind them and she had to defeat them all to make sure she and Yugo would be safe.  
  


“Rin! Stop it!” Yugo shouts behind her, trying to move from behind her, but she only presses back to keep him between her and the wall.  
  


“I'll be fine. I doubt I'll be left alone after this even if I'm let go.”  
  


The Security officers start their turns. She'd be last then.  
  


If what Yugo said was right, she was necessary. This would only make sure she was alone, without Yugo always by her side and ready to protect her. Too bad it went both ways.  
  


_You'll hurt him over my dead, cold body  
  
_

Her deck was whispering to her, ready to fight and defend her and what she held dear. The air was growing frigid and her opponents was growing frightened.  
  


But Yugo was still gripping her jacket, shaking his head wildly against her back. She hoped he wasn't crying, she wouldn't be able to comfort him for a while.  
  


Rin paused her hand over her deck, about to draw her first card, as she felt the air shift. Yugo's hands was clenched so tightly in her jacket she was sure his fingers was white underneath his gloves.  
  


Then, a sharp, white light enveloped them. She heard the men shout in surprise, but she could only stare at Yugo, his hair flowing in a non-existent breeze and clear blue eyes glowing as they looked up at her, brimming with tears.  
  


He mouthed something that she couldn't hear and teal particles floated in the air.  
  


She heard what she thought was a dragon's cry, a strong wind blowing through the once still alley, bowling over her forgotten opponents.  
  


Rin tried to call Yugo's name, but then her body felt like it was floating and the light embraced her fully, hiding him from view. His grip disappeared from her back.  
  


And then he was gone.  
 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW HI THERE i'm sooo sorry this is late, it's been A Week for me and i've been distracted and himming and humming over how to write this, but i think it turned out good in the end! But as a result the update schedule may turn a bit wacky, but i'll still try to get out a chapter around each week, i hope everyone understands ;v; I really do love this story and i want to finish it! Even if updates become a bit sporadic
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's got some fun changes in canon that i was looking forward to writing after all!!


	9. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

   


Reminiscing on Sakaki Yushou was something Reiji liked to avoid. How his oversight caused one of his most reliable allies to disappear without a trace, leaving the man labelled as a coward by the public. To anyone who didn't know he'd travelled across dimensions it was a logical conclusion, but even so, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.  


But now, gazing at his computer screen, fingers interlocked under his chin, he was once again forced to confront the aftermath of his mistake.  


Reiji had done his very best not to think about Sakaki's son, so young when his father went missing. The man had sometimes mentioned him, before Akaba Leo left and he'd run into him when the entertainment duelist had come for a visit or a business related matter. He had once patted his head like a child and jokingly said how different Reiji and his son were, despite being only two years apart in age.  


Reiji would be lying if he claimed he hadn't felt a small wave of relief when he caught sight of the boy's name in their database. That his father's disappearance hadn't stopped him from dueling.  


That relief turned complicated when that same boy invented a whole new summoning method.  


Pendulum summoning was the edge the Lancers, Standard as a whole, needed in the war against the Fusion dimension. It was unique to them alone, something their enemies would know nothing about. Right now it was still too new, too unpolished to be useful against Academia's forces. But with just a little time and some pushing, it would be one of their greatest weapons.  


The how, on the other hand, was more complicated. Reiji knew, once they had enough data, LDS would successfully be able to reproduce Pendulum cards of their own. But at the moment, Sakaki Yuya was the only duelist capable of using it.  


He had already arranged for one of their students to challenge him to a duel, in order to gather more data. But it would likely not be enough.  


And it was when he sat and considered if he should send more students to duel him, or confront him personally, that some interesting info came to him. Which lead him to now.  


On his monitor, security footage of the LDS library was playing. At a public computer, swaying on the chair, sat Sakaki Yuya.  


It was old footage, captured not long before his duel with Ishijima, brought to his attention when one of his personell recalled having seen the boy on the cameras. He made a mental note to give the person a bonus of some sort for the good work.  


Use of their library wouldn't be enough to raise alarm, it was open to the public after all, to an extent, certain information only being accessible to students or teachers. But it was the combination of who it was along with what he'd been seemingly searching.  


A look over his search history on the computer brought up questions about all the available summoning methods. Not how to use them, or specific ways to summon with them, but where they came from.  


Each new search seemed to turn more and more frustrated and specific. What were first broad questions turned specific, but in the end only leading him in circles. It was designed to be that way, after all.  


Sakaki Yuya had continued in this fashion, pausing occasionally to read the information that came up, until he finally slumped back in his chair in defeat.  


Reiji could almost admire his tenacity, he'd been at it for almost an hour straight.  


His initial searches weren't of any large importance. You could even claim the boy was researching summoning methods in order to create his own. But the time window was too tight and he hadn't set foot in LDS before this.  


On the feed, Sakaki Yuya left the library and towards the lobby, only for him to stop suddenly after looking at the screens on the wall. He stood still for a solid five seconds, before bolting back where he came from, nearly colliding with several students and furniture and threw himself in front of a free computer and booting it up.  


Sakaki Yuya being at LDS looking up summoning methods was not enough to raise suspicion.  


Sakaki Yuya looking up Akaba Leo however, set off alarm bells.  


It quickly became obvious to Reiji he knew more than he should. The searches were all in relation to the former president and soon enough, Reiji himself. Much like how information about summoning methods was carefully filtered, the same goes for Akaba Leo, if not even more so. Nothing was said beyond how the man had fallen victim to complicated health issues and had to step down for early retirement and let his son and wife take over.  


All lies, unless you considered madness an illness. Reiji personally did not, but he had a hard time coming up with much else. What else could have caused the man to start a dimensional war?  


Sakaki Yuya should have no reason to want to know about the former president, much less search for him by name after seeing the screens in the lobby. And the fact he did so after seeing Reiji's own name displayed...  


Searches varied from information about Akaba Leo, then to Akaba Reiji before going back to reading just about everything that came up the boy seemed to deem important.  


How much he knew, Reiji did not know. But he would find out.  


He wondered if he would earn another enemy, or a possible ally.  


 

* * *

   


_~nononononoRinyoucan'tdothatdon'tdothatstopitstopitdon'thurtherdon'tgethurtprotectingmepleasepleaseplease~_  


_/Yugo?? What's wrong?! What's going on?\_  


_~Don'ttakeherawaydon'thurtherIdon'twanthertogethurtstopstopIdon'twantthisIwon'tletyouhurtherneverevereverever~_  


_[Are you being attacked? Did something happen to Rin? Please answer Yugo!]_  


_/You're worrying us! Please!\_  


_~Uuh, sniff uuuuhh aaaaaaahhh~_  


_{Yugo calm down! Tell us what's going on!}_  


_~           ~_  


_Yugo!_  
  
  


* * *

 

Ruri was almost shocked over how much made sense about Yuto now that she knew he could talk to other people telepathically. Little bits and pieces slotting into place and making her go 'ooohh' to herself when she noticed them.  


Yuto was never one to easily let his emotions show on his face, but his eyes was another story. Ruri had always wondered what he was thinking about, when his eyes would flicker with irritation or amusement, sometimes his mouth would even twitch. But her favourite was when they would soften to a soft, soft gray, like baby bird down. The very rare ones included a warm smile not directed anywhere and only shown when he thought no one was looking.  


She'd asked once, what he was thinking about to get such a warm look on his face, teasingly. But Yuto hadn't answered, he got a little flustered and deny any such thing had happened.  


Now, when his eyes flickered or focused on a single point without really seeing it, she thought _'oh, he must be talking to those other boys'._  


Yuto even seemed a little more comfortable now, dazing out when it was just the three of them, but snapping back quickly when they spoke to him. He'd even started muttering or laughing to himself. He'd been embarrassed at first at their questioning looks, but had explained he was talking to the other three. Now that Shun and Ruri knew, he could do it even with them there.  


It made her happy, that Yuto was comfortable enough to let go like that with them. She could tell Shun thought that too.  


She really wanted to meet the people who made Yuto have such a warm look on his face. The way he talked about them made them out to be interesting folks.  


Which is why the sight of him freezing up, turning pale and eyes going wide in trepidation while they were going through storage late at night made it feel like a thick rock had dropped in her stomach.

 

* * *

 

”I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've searched everywhere but we cannot find any trace of the girl in neither the Commons or Tops area. Would you like us to still continue?”  


Roger frowned. An expected result, but displeasing all the same. ”No. I doubt we'll locate her, after all this time. But tell the men to keep an eye out in case she shows up. Dismissed.”  


”Yes, sir!” The screen turned black as communications cut off.  


Roger leaned back in his chair.  


Perhaps going after the girl was reckless, even if he hadn't had any intention of keeping her. Losing her certainly didn't net him any favour either. He had gone over the footage numerous times, but it was still no getting around it had been the boy that had caused the bright light and made the girl disappear.  


It was quite a sight. Despite offering the girl the ultimate out, she'd flat out refused to budge even as the boy grew more and more restless behind her. Until light had started to gather around the two, energy readings going off the charts and with a flash of light, the girl was gone and the boy had collapsed to the ground, tears running down his face and clearly exhausted.  


Despite this, he had still kicked up quite a fuss when Security went to capture him, screaming and trashing around, managing to hit several of the officers with his fists and legs. Even being handcuffed didn't hinder him, resorting to biting the hands and arms trying to hold him still.  


But he was one against dozens and fatigue eventually started to set in as he lost steam long enough for the men to throw him into the van.  


Roger pushed a button, bringing up the camera feed of the cell he'd had the boy placed in, curled up in a corner on the bed, legs drawn up to his chest and face buried in his knees.  


He smiled.  


The power he had shown was wonderful. If he could utilise it properly, it would be supremely useful. The small power readings they had picked up when the boy had gotten into duels with other Commons or Security had made him intrigued, but what he had shown earlier...  


He had initially planned to only use the boy as a hostage to make the girl follow his orders. It was meant to be some time until Yuri was to capture her, so if he could have her wrapped around his finger before then, he would have one upper hand against Academia.  


Going just by her actions, if the girl made her way back here somehow, he had no doubt she would do everything in her power to save her little friend. Manipulating her by dangling the boy's safety in exchange for her obedience would not be difficult to do.  


And if he could acquire a powerful soldier on his side in the process, then all the better.  
 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO ADD MY COMMENT SHIT
> 
> uh anyway hi there! sorry for the long absence, I've been, quiet frankly, feeling a little burnt out, it may not seem like much but for someone who isn't used to writing this much in this little time it's been alot for me and I've been grappling with details for how I want this story to progress.
> 
> But I've got a solid hang on it now! Updates will likely still be a bit sporadic but I won't let it sit for too long, so I ask you lovely people to be patient with me :,D
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter! I had fun writing it


	10. Captured Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

 

* * *

 

Yugo had heard murmurs about the Tops jail cells from adults. How they were small and cramped, the tiny cots hanging from the walls just barely comfortable enough to sleep on. How it was dark and chilly, the only light coming from the ceiling lamps in the hallways outside, shining through the bars.  


But the one he was sitting in was nothing like what he'd heard.  


For one, there were no bars. Just a heavy door with a little peep window that could only be opened from the outside. There was a small window high up the wall, too small for him to crawl through even if he could reach it.  


The room wasn't cramped, it was actually larger than his own back at the orphanage, but it was a lot emptier, a round table with a chair, a thinner one pushed against the wall with plastic mugs and a water dispenser that he hadn't touched despite his parched throat.  


The bed had a pillow and a soft blanket that he had wrapped around himself. The mattress was soft under him, but he couldn't sleep, despite feeling more exhausted than he's ever felt before.  


He'd been thrown in a tiny one at first, the guards yelling at him to keep quiet before walking away. He had glared at them until they were out of sight, but he was too tired to keep it up for long afterwards and fell into an uneasy rest after just a minute.  


He'd been abruptly woken up by more guards, loudly telling him to get up and banging loudly with the barred door on what he bet was on purpose. He'd been 'upgraded to a secluded room' or something, he didn't really listen to the smug bastards, dazed and confused as they roughly dragged him to his feet when he didn't stand up fast enough.  


Some guy in a white coat had given him a rough check over, tugging harshly at his head and limbs and poking too hard. He thinks he said he didn't have a concussion or any serious injuries, but the sight of one of the guards handing the man _his deck_ filled Yugo with anger and a burst of energy as he trashed and screamed at them to _give him his deck back, you bastards!_  


But he only got hit and yelled at for his trouble and could only watch as the white-coated bastard scoffed, muttering about 'violent Commons scum' and walked away with _his monsters, his dragon_ and Yugo got dragged away on shaky legs. He could hear Clear Wing growl in displeasure, roaring for him, becoming more and more distant the further away he got.  


Yugo tugged the blanket closer around him, a pathetic shield against the phantom feeling of rough and cold hands, but it helped a little. Wrapping his arms around his legs and bringing the blanket with them made him think back to when he and Rin had sat on the roof together, and he had to hold back tears at the memory.  


He didn't know what happened back there, he was just overcome with the feeling to _get Rin away from here_. But she refused to budge, insistent on fighting Security when she could have just run away and be safe, if only for a little while longer.  


So much felt like it was running through him, _from him_.  


He thinks there may have been light, and Rin trying to talk to him, but he couldn't over the rushing in his ears and Clear Wing's roaring, louder than all other sounds, but it didn't hurt to hear. It was a familiar sound.  


Then his hands grasped at nothing, the light faded and he was falling to his knees as if all energy had left him at once, face wet.  


Yugo gripped the fabric of his riding suit over his legs. He'd taken off his shoes and left them on the floor beside the bed in a heap. The room had a faint metallic smell to it, the closed in air making the walls feel closer than they actually were. The lack of any light except from the small window made the corners dark and creepy looking. But he couldn't crawl into Rin's bed to seek comfort, or...  


Talk to the others.  


Yugo buried his face in his knees.  


He hadn't meant to. But when he saw the people rushing towards him, hands reaching for him and felt the panic pierce his chest, his monsters rattling restlessly in his mind, he'd just, thrown up a wall. Made it so tough he wouldn't hear them.  


He felt pretty terrible about it, even if he couldn't exactly talk to them during that whole thing. He'd almost passed out in the van they'd thrown him in, woozy and in pain from being hit and his head didn't exactly land in a nice place when it met the metal floor. The time in his tiny jail cell was spent half-unconscious on the floor and leaning on the shitty cot.  


But now he was awake, head a lot clearer compared to the last few hours. There was no one else in the room and he guessed he wouldn't be disturbed again until morning, if no guards decided to bother him during the night.  


Yugo carefully pushed at the mental wall he'd thrown up. Not enough to break or make the others notice, but only testing its sturdiness.  


They were probably asleep. He didn't know what time it is but he guessed it was the middle of the night. He didn't want to bother them. But...  


Yugo curled tighter into himself and pressed his face harder into his knees, eyes starting to sting.  


He really, really wanted to talk to them. Just feeling their presence would be a comfort, they were so muted right now and it was disturbing. Like they were barely there.  


...He wanted them back.  


Yugo closed his eyes and started to carefully chip away at the block. He wasn't sure why he was being so hesitant, but the longing for their usual company won over.  


_Tick, tick, tick, chhhrrriiiip_  


As carefully as he could, he picked at it, until it fell apart. And the feeling of comfort coiled around his chest as he felt the others around.  


Yugo let out a long sigh, his shoulders relaxing. The others all felt quiet, probably sleeping, but not as calm as they normally felt when they were asleep and he was awake.  


_~...I'm back.~_ He thought silently. He'd cling to their vague feelings and scattered thoughts that came from their dreaming until he finally fell asleep.  


_{Yugo?}_  


_/Bwuh, what? …Wait Yugo is that you?!\_  


_[...Yugo?!]_  


Well, so much for that plan.  


_~...Hi.~_  


_{'Hi'? Is that all you have to say for yourself, after that scare you gave us?}_  


_~Um,~_  


_/Yuri stop that, he's back now right?\_  


_[Yugo are you okay? You're not hurt are you? What happened?]_  


_~Woah woah, too many questions, I didn't even mean to wake you guys up here!~_  


_/What? Why?\_  


_{You'd better have a good reason for thinking to leave us in the dark.}_  


_~...I'm sorry, really. A lot of stuff kinda happened.~_  


_[What 'stuff'?]_  


_~Um, I kinda got captured by Security?~_  


There was a beat of silence, before Yugo's head got filled with expletives and questioning from three sources at the same time.  


_/What?!\_  


_[Godfucking shit shit-]_  


_{Damnit- How did that happen?!}_  


_/Shit, are you okay? Where are you?? Did they hurt you??\_  


_~Hey, hey! Slow down! ….Please, my head hurts.~_  


It really did, the multiple knocks and hits it had endured didn't mesh well with shouting.  


It did make the others shut up fast, at least. When they spoke again it was in softer tones.  


_/Sorry, we didn't mean to do that.\_  


_[Yeah, I'm sorry. I got caught off guard and didn't think.]_  


_{….Sorry.}_  


Yugo hid a smile in his knees. It wasn't often you got an apology from Yuri. It made his stomach warm with happiness.  


_~It's okay. My heads taken kind of a beating today, so it's a lil sensitive.~_  


It was probably the wrong words to use, from the sharp feelings of anger and worry he felt from the others. Oops.  


_/Yugo, what happened? We were really worried!\_  


_~Sorry, things got a little hectic. I don't really know where to start honestly.~_  


_{Start from the beginning, we're not going anywhere until you spill all of it.}_  


_~Ok, um. Me and Rin were going home after buying groceries, when we were stopped by Security, who only said we were under arrest. We ran, but there were many of them and all on D-Wheels, so we didn't get far. But then one of them said, that if I came willingly they'd let Rin go.~_  


Unpleasant feelings bubbled up from where he'd buried them, but he ignored them for now.  


_~But she refused. She wouldn't listen when I said I could go with them and decided to fight them off.~_  


_[Were there that many?]_  


_~Yeah, even if both of us had dueled, we'd have gotten run over at some point, I think.~_  


_{I wouldn't be surprised if your Security has similar dueling to the Obelisk Force, decks pre-made for groups.}_  


_/So, what happened? Is Rin okay? ...Is she with you?\_  


He could tell from Yuya's tone he doubted she was. Yugo swallowed.  


_~I-I don't really know what happened but, I got so frustrated, worried and just, overwhelmed. And I did something, somehow and, and... sent her away.~_  


He bit his lip hard.  


_[Sent her away? What do you mean, Yugo?]_  


_~She, she's not here anymore, in this dimension, that's all I know! Rin tried to protect me and she would have gotten hurt and I sent her away and now she's missing! I don't know where she is or what's happening to her and it's all my fault!~_  


He finally broke down sobbing, his voice hitching and shoulders shaking as salty tears ran down his cheeks, biting back any loud noises that wanted to escape.  


It wasn't even only because Rin was gone. Because now, Yugo felt more alone than he's ever felt, even with Yuya, Yuto and Yuri, because they weren't physically here. Hearing them talk and finally feeling their presence again helped a lot, it really did, but it also drove home the fact that he was alone and captured in his home dimension. He would try to escape if he could, but even if he did, he had no way of getting away from the City. If he had Clear Wing with him, maybe he could have, but his dragon wasn't there and it felt wrong to be so far away from his friend.  


And now he sat alone in an empty holding cell, sobbing his eyes out.  


_/No no no no it's not your fault Yugo!\_  


_~It is! Don't try to make me feel better about this!~_  


His already dry throat hurt. He accidentally let a loud sob escape.  


_[Ssshh, sshh, Yugo it's okay, it's not your fault. We'll fix this I promise. I'm sure Rin is okay.]_  


_/And like this, Yuri won't have to come capture her!\_  


Yuya's words made him pause.  


_{Yuya's right, sending her away was for the better. We didn't have a way for her to avoid capture that didn't involve me failing the mission or mark me a traitor to Academia. If you're sure she isn't in Synchro anymore, then Academia won't know where she is either, at least for a while. And since she is in another dimension...}_  


_[We can find her.]_  


_'Oh,'_ Yugo thought. He hadn't even thought of that. It was a bit frustrating to think about, but right now Rin was safer if she wasn't in Synchro. But...  


_~What if she went to Fusion?~_  


_{Then hopefully, the rebellion will pick her up.}_  


_/Wait, you have a rebellion in Fusion?\_  


_{Former students who defected, or that's the rumours, we don't have any concrete information yet. But back to the topic at hand,}_  


_{Yugo, it'll be fine. If you're captured, we'll just have to come save you.}_  


_~...You will?~_  


_[Of course we will. That was never a matter of discussion, so just sit tight until we get there. It's dangerous out now, but come morning I'll go out and look for Rin.]_  


_{...If I could, I'd go right now and get you out, but I can't. So just wait for us.}_  


_/We'll fix this together, don't worry. So, please don't cry, okay?\_  


Yugo let out a small sniffle, a couple of stray tears running down his cheeks, but his lips pulled into a warm smile. His chest felt warm at the other's words, spreading through his body and warming him up all the way to his fingertips and his stomach felt like it was doing flips.  


His best friend was missing, he had been taken from his home, beat up, gotten his deck and dragon taken from him and held captive in a cold, dark room.  


But he hadn't felt this happy and warm in a long, long time, if ever.  


_~...Yeah, ok. I'll hold on through what the hell it is they want me for.~_  


He knew it would be a while until they could come get him out, but he knew they would. And he would finally get to meet them.  


Yugo laid down on the bed, curling up in a ball. He felt like a weight had been lightened. Not gone, but split apart and shared so he could breathe easier.  


_~Thank you.~_  


_/No problem.\_  


_[Thank us when we've saved you.]_  


_{Why don't you try to rest? We'll be here until you fall asleep.}_  


The others kept him company until he finally asleep, talking softly. Their voices and presence kept him company and made him feel safe as his heavy eyelids fell shut and his body finally got to rest.  


He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

_**Someone far away has given me a light that can change into courage** _

 

_**The world is moving, so our hearts can become one** _

 

_**Because the warmth you embrace needs no reason** _

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there we go. A Yugo centric chapter, how lovely. Even if it wasn't very nice for him :,c
> 
> Also I figured this would be a good time to mention, for those who haven't noticed, the title of this fic and the new fancy lyrics in the summary all come from a song from the Aikatsu! franchise, namely Aikatsu Stars! I was looking for something to name it and decided on this. I wasn't really thinking of fitting music, only a fitting title and the songs lyrics kinda fit in places.
> 
> The text at the end there also belongs to songs from Aikatsu(i'm not that creative as to come up with thoose), but in their cases they come from
> 
> 'Overflowing with Love' from Aikatsu Friends  
> 'So Beautiful Story' and 'Miracle Force Magic' from Aikatsu Stars  
> They're kinda stitched together as I saw fit, but they're lovely songs. You can check them out on their respective wiki pages, but i'll warn the people who want to look up the lyrics, the translations can be a bit wonky in places.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	11. Snark Gallore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

 

* * *

 

Yuya was, quite frankly, not in a good mood.  
  


Yesterday had been a rollercoaster, to say the least. Yugo disappearing so abruptly and leaving all three of them an anxious mess for the rest of the evening and well into the night. The sole consolation being they knew he wasn't dead. When he finally came back, Yuya could feel how exhausted and somber he felt, Yuya was torn between pacing nervously in his room from worry and wanting to trash something. He held it back as best he could however, it wasn't what Yugo needed.  
 

So after spending several long hours in high tension, falling into an uneasy sleep and then staying awake until Yugo fell asleep.  
 

Now Yuya was tired, grumpy, and running around a city action field trying to make sure Yuzu and the kids don't fall from a skyscraper and get his pendulum cards back.  
 

He should have known going here would mean trouble, but Sawatari hadn't seemed like such a bad person and the chance of finding out even a little more about LDS was a chance he didn't want to pass up.  
 

_{I wouldn't be surprised if Akaba Reiji set him up for this.}_   
  


Yuya stopped.  
  


Yuri had said it offhandedly, but now that the thought was there...  
  


His cards had been stolen, Sawatari had taken them, he had his little gang of friends against him and Yuzu and the kids, clearly having the advantage and also being at their school. He could have just walked away with the cards into an area Yuya couldn't enter, but was instead dueling him.  
  


And didn't he look like he was talking to someone on his disk earlier...?  
  


Yuya frowned, sprinting forward again.  
  


_/Hold on to that thought, it seems more and more likely.\_   
  


_~Seriously?~_   
  


Now he was getting mad. If Akaba Reiji wanted to see Pendulum so badly, why didn't he just _ask_? He had read a lot on his last visit here, he'd found out his dad had worked with LDS to develop Action Dueling. Why send someone to steal his cards and putting his friends in danger as a result? Why not just come meet him?  
  


He dodged one of Sawatari's monsters as it attacked, and then it was finally his turn.  
  


He didn't have time for this. He'd promised Yugo he would go look for Rin as soon as possible.  
  


Looking up at the pillars of light above him at his magicians. It felt like they were watching him, waiting for him to take them back.  
  


Right. He had no time for this.  
  


But ending a duel without putting on a show wasn't a duel Sakaki Yuya would play.

 

* * *

 

The first thing she noticed was the ground against her back, hard and cold. The next was the cry of seagulls and the sound of waves.  
  


Rin groaned. Her body felt stiff and her head felt like it had been thrown in a blender. She spent a moment taking count that all her limbs were in place, with how off-center she felt she wouldn't be surprised if her right leg was now her left.  
 

She opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight and sat up, holding her dizzy head and trying to shield her eyes from the light. When she could look around without pain searing into her eyes, she looked up and saw,  
 

….the ocean?  
 

Rin blinked, carefully climbing to her feet. Glancing around, she appeared to be in a harbour, giant warehouses behind her.  
 

That can't be right. The shore was far away from the facility, it took a while to get there even with a D-Wheel, and shouldn't it be dark out? She scoured her still dazy mind for any clue to how she could have gotten here.  
 

Right, she'd been about to duel Security. They were going to arrest them for no reason and had them cornered, but there was something else...  
 

_A sharp white light  
_

_Sparkling teal particles floating in the air_   
  


_Hands gripping the back of her jacket_   
  


_Crystal blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears_   
  


Rin gasped, memories finally returning.  
  


”Yugo!” she shouted as she turned around frantically, desperately trying to spot a glimpse of blue hair and a white riding suit. ”Are you here?! Yugo!”  
  


But she was the only one here, not a single other person along the whole long stretch of the harbour. Her response was only the sound of waves hitting the wall and bird cries.  
  


Rin clenched her fists, trying to stave off the rising panic she could feel begin in her chest.  
  


She was somewhere she did not recognise, with no idea how she got here and Yugo was nowhere to be seen.  
  


_'Ok, no panicking'_ She thought, biting her lip, starting to look around more thoroughly. _'What do I know? Where do I go from here? How do I find Yugo?'_  
  


Spotting a stack of boxes and high containers between one of the warehouses, high enough that she could climb onto the roof of the building beside it, she decided to get a better vantage point. Running over to it, she used the momentum to jump and grab ahold of the ledge, before pulling herself up. A last hop to grab the edge and she pulled herself onto the roof.  
  


Rin stood up carefully and walked a few steps up, mindful to not lose her footing. The last thing she needed was to fall and break something. Making sure she wouldn't slip, she looked up.  
  


Well, she definitely wasn't in the City anymore.  
  


It still had skyscrapers, but no giant constructions with more, smaller buildings on them. No roads over old and broken houses, everything looked a little less, Tops-like. There was a giant building off in the distance that demanded attention and immediately earned her dislike.  
  


Right, so what should she do now?  
  


She had some spare money on her, but she doubted it would be enough to get a ride back home. Walking wasn't an option either, the City was built on water and you needed a boat to get there. Maybe she could stow herself away?  
  


Then there was the other possible option, that she was in a different dimension entirely. It must definitely have been her best friend who caused her to teleport away, but the question was where he'd sent her too. And if he had sent himself away.  
  


She thanked whatever shitty god was out there that Yugo had told her about other dimensions, or she would have been even worse off. But even if she were in another dimension, how would she get back? She didn't exactly know anyone...  
  


Wait.  
  


Rin could have slapped herself for forgetting about the _other_ important part of their conversation. She did smack her forehead though.  
  


If she was in another dimension, one of Yugo's mind friends or whatever should be here too. And if they could talk to each other whenever, they'd know she could possibly be here.  
  


They would know what happened to Yugo after she got sent away.  
  


Rin drew in a big breath, held it and let it out, stretching and letting the wind blow through her hair and caress her hands for a minute, gathering her wits.  
  


”Right!” She slapped her cheeks hard, ignoring the sting. ”No time for dilly-dallying! Let's get moving!”

 

Rin slid down the roof and jumped down, skipping a few of the boxes and landed on the ground, bending her knees to cushion her fall. First things first, she'll walk to the tower and look around, it didn't look like the type of place she could just walk into either way.  
  


She walked in the direction of the large building she could see in the distance, head held high.

 

* * *

 

_/Hey Yuri, what does the uniform for Academia look like?\_   
  


_{Depends, students are separated into factions called Osiris Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. You can guess their jacket colour from there I hope.}_ He could feel Yuri's confusion at his question as he answered.  
  


_~Which one are you in?~_   
  


_{Osiris Red, technically.\_   
  


_[Well, at least I know what uniform to look out for.]_   
  


_{Not quite, I don't wear the uniform. Special permission as long as I wear the red jacket, but that thing is over my shoulders.}_   
  


_/Oh, same as me, I wear my school jacket like that too.\_ He felt a little silly being giddy over that, but it was a special feeling finding stuff they shared.  
  


_{...Is that so. Anyway, why do you ask?}_   
  


_/Oh, right. I think I'm dueling someone from Academia.\_   
  


Yuya could almost hear the surprised splutters in his ear, as the others tumbled over their words.  
  


_[I- what? Yuya are you okay?]_   
  


_~Yeah are you being attacked or something? You sure don't sound like it!~_   
  


_/Ok see, remember how I was dueling someone earlier? Well, after I won, he and his friends tried to steal my cards by force. But some weird kid suddenly appeared and knocked them all out.\_   
  


_~Huh?~_   
  


_/Yeah, I know. Anyway, he wants to become my student cause I'm the most fun person around or something and now we're having a duel. The kid pulling out polymerisation out of nowhere made me a bit suspicious.\_   
  


_{Oh fucking hell-}_   
  


Yuya skids to a halt as Yuri _curses_ and disappears for a moment.  
  


_~Yuya I think you broke him, good job.~_   
  


Yuya has to take a moment to hold in the loud laughter threatening to escape, hand covering his mouth and wide smile.  
  


_/I didn't mean to, oh god Yuri come back!\_   
  


”Teacher, what are you doing? My turn is over so start your turn already!” Sora shouts across the field, looking annoyed.  
  


Yuya raises a hand to show he heard. ”S-sorry, I'll start right now!” He took a breath, then another, to gather his composure.  
  


”Now, I'll be introducing a new Pendulum and Entermate monster! Level Two, Entermate Cheer Mole!”  
  


Cheer Mole appeared, before shyly burying itself in the ground and peeking out. Yuya smiled at the sight, before turning back to his opponent.  
  


”Also also, our brilliant star, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!”  
  


Odd Eyes appeared with his usual roar, threatening to anyone else, but comforting to Yuya. He listened to the conversation in his head absently while continuing the duel.  
  


_[Yuri where did you go?]_   
  


_{I'm here, calm down.}_   
  


_~What even happened to you?~_   
  


_{Exasperation and disbelief filled me to the brim for a moment, but laughter ended up being my reaction at how incredibly incompetent this supposed Academia spy is.}_   
  


_~So, you needed to laugh it off and get your composure back?~_   
  


_{Pretty much. Yuya, once you're done, give me the brats name and I'll see if I can look it up. Best to make sure he's actually from here.}_   
  


_[You wouldn't know off the top of your head?]_   
  


_{Of course not, I don't care for any of these vermins.}_   
  


_~Suuure, I totally believe that.~_   
  


_{Shut up.}_   
  


_/He's called Shiuin Sora, he's wearing a blue jacket, it kinda looks like a modified uniform.\_   
  


_{I'll see when I can get into the archives.}_   
  


_[Won't that be suspicious?]_   
  


_{I doubt anyone would actually dare to tell on me. And I can go wherever I want except for highly off-limits areas.}_   
  


_~Ugh, how nice.~_   
  


_/How are you holding up, Yugo?\_   
  


_~I'm booored. I slept a lot but there's nothing to do in here.~_   
  


_[They still haven't moved you?]_   
  


_~Nope. They brought food earlier, but not enough to make me full.~_   
  


_{They probably want to tire you out for when they come get you. It's easier to persuade you if you're exhausted or hungry.}_   
  


_~I'll be careful, promise. But I really want Clear Wing back...~_   
  


_/I'm sure he'll be returned to you soon.\_   
  


_~I hope so. Anyway, have any of you found Rin yet?~_   
  


_[I've been tagging along on rounds and ration raids, but I haven't seen her, or heard anything from anyone.]_   
  


_{I've been looking around and keeping an ear out, but I haven't heard any news. I don't think she's here if they haven't found her by now.}_   
  


_/I haven't had a chance to look for her yet, sorry...\_   
  


_~It's fine... thank you for trying. I'm sure Rin will be fine, but, ~_   
  


_[You want to be sure, we get it.]_   
  


_/I'm sure she'll turn up soon!\_   
  


_~Yeah, you're right...~_   
  


_[In more positive news, the teleportation device is almost ready. We should be ready to leave in just a few more days.]_   
  


_/Really?! That's great!\_   
  


_{Good work getting that ready so quickly.}_   
  


_[It's thanks to Allen. He worked really hard when he heard.]_   
  


_{Did you tell him everything?}_   
  


_[No, only that we think Ruri might be a target and that going to a different dimension to find allies would be a good way to potentially turn the war around and keep her away. We decided that was for the best. We told the same story to Sayaka.]_   
  


_~Well, it'll definitely turn the war around a bit, that's for sure.~_   
  


_/But, that means, we'll get to meet soon, right Yuto?\_ Yuya felt excitement curl up in his stomach at the thought.  
  


_[Yeah, we will.]_ He thought he could feel the same from Yuto. _[We'll leave at night and go from there. Then we can see how we should meet up.]_  
  


_/Yeah!\_   
  


_~Aaw, how nice. You guys hurry up and get here too!~_   
  


_/We will!\_   
  


_{Being impatient won't help anyone, Yuugou.}_   
  


_~It's not fusion, it's Yugo! And don't try to pretend you aren't excited!~_   
  


_{...Hmph.}_   
  


Yuya grinned, making Yuzu give him a strange look and ask what he was laughing at. He just said 'it's a secret!' and hopped away.  
  


_/We'll meet one way or another!\_

 

 

 

_We definitely will._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Rin, lovely to see you again!
> 
> Not gonna lie, i really enjoyed writing the yuboys ragging on Sora's terrible espionage skills, as i find it hilarious myself how little thought he actually gave it.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Lilacs and Green Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

 

* * *

 

“You still haven't found her?!”  
  


“W-we're very sorry, sir! We lost sight of her!”  
  


“You imbeciles! The Professor will be furious if he finds out! Hurry up and find her!”  
  


“Yes!”  
  


Yuri frowns, casting an irritated look at one of the stone walls sourrounding his little haven, and the ruckus coming from the other side. Judging by the footsteps rapidly approaching the archway, he'd also have to deal with it.  
  


He sighed irritably, putting down the clippers he was holding onto the grass and giving the bush he was kneeling in front of an apologetic pat to its branches. It seemed his plans for the day just kept getting interrupted.  
  


“Yuri-sama,” he glanced in the direction of the voice, seeing a group of the Obelisk Force standing at the entrance. “Please excuse us for bothering you, but have you seen Serena-sama around?”  
  


Yuri looked silently at them out of the corner of his eye, making a few of them squirm, before slowly rising to his feet, taking the time to pat his knees and coat free of any possible small specks of dirt. “And what would make you think she has been here? Do you believe I'd let just anyone come and go here as they please?” His voice and smile sounded pleasant, but both had knife sharp edges to them, making the group twitch.  
  


“O-of course not! It's just that she was spotted near this area and locating her is very important, so if you happen to know anything.” Even with a mask obscuring their faces Yuri could tell they were nervous, frightened even, his plants slithering at the smell of fear coming from the group at his silence. He looked sharply at a boot that was all too close to some vines growing over the grass, the owner quickly moving it when they noticed and stumbling into the others as a result.  
  


“Hmmm,” he hummed absently, hand tapping his chin in mock thought, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly. “If you put it that way, I suppose I can let it slide...” The way the group barely even relaxed at his words made a laugh tickle inside his chest, but he held it down.  
  


He turned to look at the other entrance, a round archway, bigger than the other one with large rhododendron bushes on each side, higher than the opening itself. The pink flowers were blooming wonderfully this year, the light colour contrasting beautifully with the dark green leaves. “I may recall seeing someone wearing red running past there.”  
  


The little group of masked dogs rapidly turned to look at the opening. “Thank you very much, sir! Please excuse us!” Yuri noted with amusement that they didn't start running until they had passed the archway, settling for a half-jog before dissapearing behind the wall. Good thing too, if they had accidentally torn up a plant due to reckless sprinting, Starve Venom would have had a big lunch today.  
  


A part of him recalled how, just a few years back, he would have carded them with no hesitation instead. He ignored it, it wasn't a thing he wanted to delve into right now.  
  


He listened as the footsteps faded, voices calling loudly for backup, until silence once more fell over his garden. After mentally counting to ten, he sighed and stretched his arms.  
  


“They're gone now, go ahead and come out.”  
  


The rhododendron bush on the left on the archway rustled, leaves and branches rustling wildly as Serena roughly tore herself free, stumbling out with a curse.  
  


Yuri frowned at her, flexing his fingers absently, making them crack. “You better not have broken a branch with all your roughhousing.”  
  


“Shut up, you flower maniac,” Serena muttered, standing straight and brushing herself off. “I thought you would give me away for a second there,” she said, scowling at him.  
  


Yuri feigned hurt, looking shocked and upset with his hand clasped to his chest. “What, me? What horrible accusations you throw at the person who graciously gave you a hiding place. When I had no reason to, need I remind you.”  
  


Serena only glowered at him, clenching her fist in annoyance. “Behind a bush! And I bet you considered doing it just for fun!”  
  


He shrugged. “It worked, so don't complain. It's not like it's the first time you've hidden among the greenery.” He gave her an irritated look. “Also, next time you're running from your babysitters, do a better job of losing them if you're gonna hide here. I won't hesitate to feign ignorance if they find out, but I can do without their suspicion, please.”  
  


She waved him off, running her hands over her fringe and ponytail, pulling out any leaves and flowers that had gotten stuck. “They were just presistent today.”  
  


“You have been running off a whole lot lately, after all.” He wandered back to his current project of cutting one of his lilacs. It had grown a lot lately and some of the branches were on the way to grind up against each other. He'd been interrupted twice today, but he was almost finished.  
  


Serena scowled, but followed after and sat down beneath a tree, leaning back against the bark with a huff.  
  


A silence fell over the garden, broken only by the rustling sounds as Yuri cut off branches and pulled them away to put in a small pile next to him. He'd put them in a vase later, it'd be a waste to just throw them away, after all.  
  


“Hey, Yuri?”  
  


“Hmm?” he hummed questioningly, eyes still on his work.  
  


“What's the XYZ Dimension like?”  
  


His hands still for a moment, before going back to cutting through the last branch and pulling it free. “You mean, what's the war like?”  
  


He hears Serena give a miffed sound at being so easily called out, but she doesn't say anything else. He puts the branch in the pile.  
  


Yuri doesn't like thinking about Heartland, about the few times he'd been sent out to take care of duelists that was apparently too much for their forces to handle. He'd never told Yuto about it, he honestly didn't know how to. Just went about the motions required, defeat them, card them, then go back.  
  


Maybe he should feel bad about carding people now. He didn't do it unless it was necessary, but going by the reactions from the other three, he felt he should feel worse about having carded people in the past than he does.  
  


“ _Carding is necessary, but it will not last. The day the worlds finally become one, all the people you have carded will be returned alive and well in the new world. The energy you gather through carding will be necessary to fuse the dimensions.”  
  
_

_They all wore red cloth and scarfs, every single one of the ones he was sent after. A sign of the rebellion, Yuto once said. He wished he hadn't.  
  
_

Starve Venom rumble reassuringly, making him realise he was clenching the clippers unnecessarily tight. He puts them down in the grass.  
  


“It's got a lot more screaming than you probably imagine.”  
  


Serena looks puzzled at his answer, but seems hesitant to ask more. He starts sorting the branches into two piles. “Alot of destroyed buildings, actually I think it's nothing but rubble by now. Very grey and smoky.”  
  


In fact, there was barely any vegetation in Heartland. With enough time there most likely would be, but the tearing up of the earth didn't help, killing anything that tried to sprout.  
  


Serena frowns. “That's not what I was asking about.”  
  


“I'm giving you hints, pick up on them yourself.”  
  


The fact was, while Yuri had learnt Serena was a prideful person to a fault, he couldn't bring himself to fully trust her with any ideas that Academia was in the wrong. Because she was also desperate to prove herself, and the possibility of her carelessly running off to the Professor with that information with the hope he would give her what she wanted was not something he could risk. The best he could do was hint that it wasn't a glorious battle they were fighting, like they'd been told it would be.  
  


Serena sighed irritably, sagging back against the tree, frowning. “Why am I the only one not allowed to fight? I'm strong enough, I've beaten you a few times and you're allowed to go,” she muttered, glaring up at the tree branches, arms crossed.  
  


“Maybe there are other reasons,” he said absently, pulling off a broken leaf.  
  


“What reasons would that be?”  
  


“No clue,” he said, smiling cheerily at her and making her groan, head thunking back against the bark. He snickered.  
  


“...I've just got a feeling.”  
  


He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. “What feeling?”  
  


“I don't know. Just that something isn't right and I don't like it.”  
  


Yuri hummed, mulling over her words.  
  


As he finished sorting, he got up to put away his clippers, mind wandering. Yuto should soon be going to Standard, and while the plan was originally for him to meet up with Yuya, his new spy friend could prove to be complicating things. Yugo was still a worry but if he let himself think too much about it, a gnawing feeling would rise at the back of his mind telling him to go and get him _now._ But that was a stupid idea and the time for a rampage would come, hopefully with the other two along with him.  
  


Then, he got an idea that was probably incredibly dumb. But if it worked, he could kill two birds with one stone. The gears in his head turned rapidly as he walked back and picked up his lilac branches.  
  


“Serena?”  
  


She's still staring sullenly up at the leaves. “What?”  
  


“You want to tag along on a little adventure?”  
  


She looks at him, brow quirked. “What are you talking about?”  
  


“You know about the rumours of students who have defected from Academia, I assume?”  
  


She perked up, nodding.  
  


“Well, I was thinking of paying them a visit, see what they're up to.”  
  


“Wait, we know where their headquarters are?” Serena says, rapidly getting to her feet.  
  


“No.” He smirks, his plants rustling merrily. “But I can find out, with a little searching.”  
  


She gives him a bewildered look. “If you can, why haven't you told the Professor?”  
  


“I haven't cared enough to, “ he said, shrugging. “I'm curious, about why they would defect and where they could be hiding. They're supposedly all people who went off after going to the XYZ dimension. You don't think they could answer some of your questions?”  
  


Serena stared down at the grass, brow furrowed in thought. “Wouldn't they be off the island? How would we even leave?”  
  


“I have my ways.” Ways he's thought up over the years if an emergency came up and he needed to leave. “Secret ways, mind you, so it'll just be us. If anyone else found out, you'll be forbidden from going and won't learn anything new, you know?”  
  


Serena frowns, thinking for a moment longer before nodding firmly and meeting his eyes resolutely. “Let's do it.”  
  


Yuri smiles. Did he feel a tiny bit bad using just a bit of manipulation? Not really. If it got Serena to realise what Academia was doing without him needing to tell her and risk exposing himself, then it was worth it.  
  


“Great,” he said, smiling and dropping the second bunch of lilac branches in Serena's arms, making her scramble not to drop them. “It's gonna need some preparing but I'll let you know when we leave.”  
  


“Oh, yeah.” She looked down at the bundle with a confused look. “And these?”  
  


“You put them in a vase with some sun in your room and they bloom. They smell very nice, you know?”  
  


“So, they're mine?”  
  


“I wouldn't have given them to you if they weren't.”  
  


Her mouth formed a silent 'o' and looked down at them with a new look in her eye that he didn't really understand. “...Thank you.”  
  


He shrugged, his smile looking a little less mocking than usual without him realising it. “You're welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Rin glanced around the tall building, trying not to let her unease show on her face. Look confident and like you belong and no one would give you a second look, so far it had worked without a hitch, she couldn't falter here.  
  


It turned out the big skyscraper was, as far as she could tell, a dueling school, going by the kids and teenagers walking about, many looking to be close to her own age. She could see duel fields behind the large glass walls, almost all of them occupied, with quite a few onlookers.  
  


Looking at the info on the boards or holograms only really confirmed she was in another dimension. Synchro summoning was there as being available to learn, a weird thought since there was nothing else back home, but she only recognised Fusion and Xyz thanks to Yugo mentioning them as the names of his friend's dimensions.  
  


It hadn't even been a day and she already felt tired of all the dimension babble. She dreaded having to talk about it with others already.  
  


She tried to pass off as someone who knew what they were doing by reading the screens set up on the walls. Now that she was actually here she wasn't sure what to do. Trying to blend in here had struck her mind at one point, but her general lack of existence in this world blared loudly as a warning. In the minds of everyone else here, she had just popped into being with no sign of ever having existed before and having that be known seemed like a large pain in the ass to deal with.  
  


Plus this place was giving her Tops vibes up the wazoo. More than a few people looked like they were the most amasing being in existence and talking haugthily with their noses turned up, smarmy smirks in place and if she spent too long with people like this she couldn't trust herself to not resort to violence. Even if it was through a duel. Plus, she couldn't quite shake the feeling someone would come up to her at any moment and kick her out.  
  


So, submitting to walking around aimlessly until she ran into a guy who she didn't even know the face of, Rin left the building without even a second glance.  
  


Navigating streets was something she prided herself on, even completely unknown ones like these. Hopefully, she'd find or overhear something useful as she walked.  
  


Eventually, the high buildings were left behind as more normal looking houses started appearing, the area now looking more like a neighbourhood. Down a small grassy hill to her right, there was a river, running softly over the smooth rocks.  
  


Rin slowed to a stop, staring at the water, the crystal colour reminding her of her best friends eyes. She recalls calling them pretty once when they were younger and how he had blushed and vehemently protested against being anything resembling 'pretty'.  
  


She bit her lip, her stomach sinking as a feeling akin to loneliness started setting in. She had been away for maybe a day at the very most, she shouldn't be this silly just because Yugo wasn't with her.  
  


But the running water reminded her that the last time she had seen him, he'd been near tears, and the thought made her chest twist unpleasantly.  
  


 _'I'm being ridiculous,'_ she thought, shaking her head. ' _Standing around feeling sorry for myself won't get me home faster.'  
  
_

“Yuzu-oneechan?” A young sounding voice pipes up behind her.  
  


Rin jolts, not realising someone had walked up behind her while she had been lost in thought. Last she'd checked the road had been devoid of people except for her.  
  


Turning to look, she sees a small girl with bright red hair in a headband, two other boys standing behind her. She expected them to shrink back when they saw she wasn't a person they knew, but instead their faces light up and run up to her.  
  


“I knew it was Yuzu-oneechan!”  
  


The boy with short blue hair speaks, giving her a questioning look. “Shouldn't you be at the duel school by now?”  
  


“Yeah yeah! Are you running errands?” The rounder boy wearing suspenders asks.  
  


Rin blinked, feeling very confused. Clearly these kids had her confused for someone else, but she wondered about the plausibility of them still thinking she was this 'Yuzu' person even being this near. Shouldn't they have noticed by now? Was the kids around here more stupid in some way compared to the ones in City? “Um,”  
  


“Did you have clothes like this, onee-chan?” The girl asked, tugging curiously at her jacket and boots. “They're really cool!” She looked up at her with wide, shining eyes and Rin felt a bit overwhelmed.  
  


“And why's your hair green? And did you cut it?” The kid with suspenders asked, peering up at her with the same shining eyes. “It almost gives me shivers!”  
  


“Huh? Did you change your bracelet?” The girl asks, taking her hand to look at it better and Rin had to hold back her knee-jerk reaction to slap her little hand away. Even in this world, people couldn't keep their grubby hands away from her bracelet it seemed.  
  


“Is Yuya-oniichan not with you?” The blue haired boy asked, looking around as if he could spot him.  
  


Rin stops. Yuya. These kids knew Yugo's friend and she couldn't believe this was happening, she really did just run into someone who could help, even if it was a bunch of kids. Did Yugo's luck rub off on her somehow? “Um he's, back at the school?”  
  


“Oh, then let's go there together!” The girl says and grabs her hand and starts dragging her along happily. “Futoshi forgot something at school and we had to turn around on the way. Otherwise we would have been there by now!”  
  


“I'm not-”  
  


“It's not only my fault! You kept telling me to hurry up so I forgot in the rush!”  
  


“Hey-”  
  


“If you had better hold on your stuff you wouldn't forget it to begin with!”  
  


“Hey, you two, stop fighting. We're going now right? We still have plenty of time to duel.”  
  


Rin quietly gave in to her fate as she was horded off by three kids half her size, arguing innocently with the third one playing peacemaker between the other two. Oh well, if the place she was going lead her any closer to figuring out what the hell was going on, she'd go along with it. There was a chance the Yuya they were talking about wasn't the one she was looking for, but she was honestly tired of walking around aimlessly. She didn't like not doing anything, not feeling like she was actively working towards something and walking around with no goal made her itch in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Rin stared up at the building in front of her, now for entirely different reasons. While the other was just massive in size, this one was just _weird_ in shape. Nothing was in what could be considered normal a normal shape or proportions. A giant tube with a glass wall sat on the side, something that looked like a rock wall was further away, a box shaped part had metal fences as a roof and half of the walls with the words 'You Show Duel School' on it and, was that a slide?  
  


“What's wrong, Yuzu-oneechan? Let's hurry and go inside!”  
  


The kids had hurried ahead of her towards the entrance, the girl holding the door open with the boys having already gone inside form the looks of it.  
  


“Sorry,” she said, jogging up to her.  
  


The inside looked a little more normal at least, if more colourful than any building she has seen before. There was a desk ahead, but the kids walked right past it and up some stairs, chattering amongst themselves, Rin following silently behind some steps behind.  
  


“Are you finally here, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya!? You're late for your hot-blooded training!!”  
  


She stopped at the loud voice, still out of sight from the room at the top of the stairs. She peered around the corner, seeing the kids leaving their backpacks by the couch and a man dressed in a red track suit with flames on it, whom she assumed was the source of the shouting.  
  


“Sorry! We had to turn around and then we ran into Yuzu-oneechan!”  
  


“Yeah, we almost missed her!”  
  


“Yuzu?” The man's face turned very confused. “But Yuzu has been here the whole time.”  
  


“Huh?” Three voices let out sounds of confusion at the same time. “But she came with us! It's definitely Yuzu-oneechan!”  
  


“She came with Yuya not long ago, what are you talking about?”  
  


Rin decided now was probably a good time to stop eavesdropping and reveal herself, the sound of her steps interrupting the conversation.  
  


The man in a tracksuits jaw almost dropped when he turned to her, even as the kids looked back and forth between them. “See, onee-chan was with us! ...Right?” Seems even the kids got unsure at the silence.  
  


“...Yuzu?”  
  


“Uh, no,” she shook her head. “I'm not this 'Yuzu' person.”  
  


A stunned silence fell, broken by the kid's shocked shouts. “Eeeeeehhhhhhh?!!”  
  


This was making her uncomfortable, was it really that hard to belive she wasn't the person they thought she was?  
  


“Dad? What's going on out here?” A voice called from the corner, the owner soon rounding it and meeting Rin's eyes and.... oh.  
  


At first, Rin thought she was looking in a mirror. But the differences soon made itself known to her the longer she looked. Pink pigtails to her shorter green, a uniform to her motorcycle suit, blue eyes instead of orange. She blinked, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, but no matter how many times she blinked the mirror image wasn't disappearing.  
  


Now she understood why people mistook her for someone else.  
  


“W-who...?” Her double stutters out, hands covering her mouth in shock.

   
She mentally shook herself out of her trance. This was going nowhere. “You're Yuzu, I'm guessing?”  
  


“Huh?” she startles, before jerkily nodding. “Y-yes, I am, but how do you...?”  
  


“These ones,” she jerked her head towards the kids, who still stood in shocked silence, staring mutely at them. “Mistook me for you and brought me here.”  
  


“This is, quite a sight...” The man says shakily, hand in his short hair and looking wide-eyed at them and Rin was getting just a little tired of all the gawking for three different directions. “R-right, I'm Shuzo! And, what was your name?”  
  


She crossed her arms and tried to feel more confident than she currently did. This whole day has been throwing her off-balance near constantly. “I'm Rin.”  
  


“Right, Rin! It's nice to meet you!” Shuzo said, smiling reassuringly at her. “I'm sorry our students dragged you here, but if you don't mind me asking... where are you from? And why did you come here?”  
  


Yuzu looked very interested to hear the answer as well, standing next to Shuzo and looking at her with such wide eyes it almost made her twitch.  
  


Rin gnawed on her lip, pondering how to answer without giving too much away. “I kinda, woke up at the harbour with no real clue how I got there.” Not too outrageous a lie, hopefully they would buy it. “I wandered around until I ran into those three and just went along.” Running her fingers through her hair, she now realised how silly it sounded. “Sorry, I didn't mean to deceive anyone.”  
  


“It's okay! We jumped to conclusions!” The little blue-haired kid quickly said, waving his hands. The other two quickly agreed, nodding.  
  


Yuzu was about to open her mouth and say something, when another voice joined in.  
  


“Yuzu? Shuzo? Did something happen, you're so slow-” The guy walked out beside Yuzu, only to grind to a halt when he looked at her, eyes widening. Rin experienced a similar feeling, her brain screeching to a halt because she _knew_ that face.  
  


“Yu-” she almost flew forward towards him, only stop herself at the last second. It couldn't be Yugo, he should still be in the City. And now that she was looking closer, the hair was wrong, both in colour and style, the eyes were wrong and the posture wasn't quite right. It wasn't her Yugo.  
  


“Yuya! Uh,” Yuzu said, surprised, before wringing her hand. looking for words. She finally gestured towards her. “This is Rin.”  
  


Red eyes flashed with recognition and looked in shock at her, but for reasons other than just her striking resemblance to his friend. His mouth was opening and closing, resembling a fish. No one else except for her seemed to notice though.  
  


“The kids accidentally brought her here when they mistook her for Yuzu,” Shuzo said, laughing. “Quite an accident!  
  


Rin didn't really listen, mind reeling at the thought that she had actually found the Yuya she was looking for and he seemed to recognise her in some way as well.  
  


“I-I see.” He smiled shakily, but there was something relieved in it as he nodded to her, his shoulders relaxing. “It's nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Yuya.”  
  


“Yeah,” she said, giving a small smile back. “nice to meet you.”  
  


Somehow, things were looking up, at least a little.  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so sorry for the long wait on this one. I hit a block in writing this chapter and got struck by writing another fic that ended up way longer than i'd expected ^^;
> 
> I hope it's still a good chapter, even after the long wait! I'll try my best to not make the wait for the next one quite so long ;v;


	13. Can you Hear me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

 

* * *

 

Yuya was very close to straight up fidgeting in place, arms behind his head and hopping slightly from foot to foot in the hallway, waiting for Yuzu and Shuzo to finish talking to their newest arrival.  
 

He'd almost tripped on his own feet when he rounded the corner, only to almost do it again when he realised the mirror image of his friend standing there was _Rin_ _._ No matter what kind of description Yugo could have given him of how his best friend looked, nothing could have prepared him for her looking exactly like Yuzu.  
 

 _/Yugo, I found her.\  
_  

 _~Huh?~  
_  

 _/Rin. Well, I didn't find her, the kids found her, but she's in the room next to me talking to Yuzu and her dad.\  
_  

 _~Really?!~  
_  

Yuya smiled. _/Yeah, she's okay. No injuries I could see either.\  
_  

 _~Oh maaan...~_ Yugo trailed off in what seemed to be relieved, happy sobs, but if he was actually crying he couldn't tell. _~I'm so glad, that she's okay...~  
_  

Right, this was great news. Rin had come here, which was a relief for all of them. He remembered the look of shock and relief that had crossed her face when she'd seen him, it had left him confused but the recognition and shared look had been enough to convince him she knew who he was. Now if only Yuya could talk to her alone and fill her in...  
 

But it didn't look like he'd get that chance soon. There was also the other current problem.  
 

”Hey hey, Yuya, why are you fidgeting so much? It's kinda distracting,” Sora pipes up from his place against the wall, lollipop in his mouth as usual.  
 

Yuya turns to him with a practiced, bashful smile, laughing. ”Sorry! This is so surreal, I can't seem to stand still.”  
 

”Hmm,” Sora hums, looking at him for barely a second before shrugging. ”Well, not like I blame you, it's not every day you see doppelgangers after all.”  
 

”Right?”  
 

”Like maybe she's an alien! Or from some weird place, she's so rude after all...” Sora pouted, still looking annoyed from before.  
 

”Huuh? There's no way that could be true. And you brought that onto yourself, you know,” Yuya adds, looking as unbelieving and unimpressed as was necessary.  
 

”You shouldn't go up to strangers and prod at them anyway,” Ayu said, leaning against a wall with Futoshi and Tatsuya. ”It's rude.”  
 

Sora looked sullenly at them. ”Wasn't it you guys who dragged her here to begin with?”  
 

”That's cus we thought for sure she was Yuzu-oneechan!”  
 

Yuya smiled at the ruckus, even as his thoughts turned inwards.  
 

Sora had arrived not long after Yuya, following after him and after a short moment of shocked silence, had started to excitedly ask what was going on and who the green-haired Yuzu double was, even going forward to poke her as if to check she was real.  
 

Rin, showing off a temper that was both similar and different to Yuzu's, had promptly slapped his hand away, hard enough for everyone to hear the smack, glaring and irritably asking who the midget was. Sora hadn't taken kindly to that comment, angrily asking who she thought she was, ultimately ending up in an argument. In the end Shuzo had to loudly interrupt and asked the rest of them to step out for a bit so he and Yuzu could talk to her in private.  
 

Yuya has to hold back a chuckle as he remembered how Rin, arms crossed with her back straight, had somehow managed to make Sora look even smaller and childish than usual, frowning down at him and looking wholly unimpressed even while angry.  
 

Sora gives him a look. ”Yuya, you're really weird.”  
 

He makes a comically angry face at him, before turning away with a 'hmph!' ”Well, sorry about that!”  
 

With Sora around, along with his uncanny ability to pop out anywhere with no notice, it had suddenly become much more difficult to talk to Rin alone, with no one overhearing them. No matter that Sora seemed like a nice guy, if he was from Academia, Yuya needed to be very careful with what he let slip in front of him.  
 

But Yuya was confident in his acting skills. The people closest to him could see through his misdirection and small lies, but no one else. He didn't like lying to people, but he'd do it if necessary.  
 

 _{Well, kid is definitely an Academia spy.}  
_  

 _/Hey Yuri. You sure?\  
_  

 _{If he's got blue hair in a ponytail with green eyes and kinda short, then yes.}  
_  

 _/Sounds about right.\  
_  

 _~Isn't that, really bad news? Yuto's coming over there right?~  
_  

 _{It's a bit troublesome, definitely, but not the end of the world. Communication across dimensions aren't reliable or stable enough for reports, so they scan memories to see what the spy has seen during their mission.}  
_  

Yuya shudders at that. _/That sounds freaky.\  
_  

 _~Seriously.~  
_  

 _{Anyway, as long as he doesn't see anything, it should be fine. Sounds the person has heard can't be played back again, either.}  
_  

 _[Some part of me is curious about that tech, another, much bigger part, really doesn't want to know.]  
_  

 _~Hey Yuto.~  
_  

 _[Hi. How's everyone holding up? I heard Rin's been found?]  
_  

 _/Yeah! I just rounded a corner of my school and she was just there, I was really surprised! Also, uh,\  
_  

 _[What?]  
_  

 _~Is something wrong after all?!~  
_  

 _/No, no, everything's fine! It's just, she looks exactly like Yuzu.\  
_  

 _~Huh?~  
_  

 _[Yuzu is, your friend right?]  
_  

 _/Yeah, since we were kids. They're like, mirror images, with the hair and eye colour being different. Oh, I guess their bracelets were different too?\  
_  

 _{Bracelets?}  
_  

 _[…..]  
_  

 _/What? What's wrong?\  
_  

 _~You guys are weirding me out with your silence!~  
_  

 _[….Ruri has one too. A bracelet, with an odd design. Looks like it's made of silver, with a little yellow stone on it.]  
_  

 _/....Oh.\  
_  

 _~That, sounds like Rin's, but hers has a green stone. She never takes it off.~  
_  

 _/Yuzu has one too. But it's a pink stone.\  
_  

Yuya has to stop and remind himself to breathe for a second as the implications of their seemingly innocent discovery sent a tidal wave of thoughts and ideas over him.  
 

Rin and Ruri are being targeted by Academia.  
 

Yuzu and Rin look near identical.  
 

All three have bracelets that sound similar when described.  
 

Yuya took a slow, careful breath in, slowly let it out, then repeating the process, forcing his body to relax. The thought of Yuzu being a possible target hadn't even crossed his mind.  
 

 _/I think. We need to talk more about this, later.\  
_  

 _{You think?}  
_  

 _~Uuugghh, why does it feel like things keep getting worse?~  
_  

”What, you were all waiting out here for us?” Shuzo's voice made him turn around, the man standing with Yuzu and Rin down the hall at the entranceway for the lounge room. Yuzu kept glancing uncertainly over at Rin, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looking over their little group. Her eyes met his and he could see a tint of impatience in them, brow slightly furrowed and hand clenched over her sleeve, body tense.  
 

 _'She wants to know about Yugo'_ he realised. He couldn't blame her. He gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, hoping it would help quell her worries at least a little.  
 

”I was worried something was wrong, of course I'd wait,” he said, smiling and walking up to them.  
 

”I'm just curious,” Sora said, arms behind his head.  
 

”We were worried though!” Ayu said, she and the boys running up behind him. ”So? What's gonna happen?”  
 

”Right! So, we've talked a little and, since Rin here doesn't seem to have any place to sleep, she'll stay with us until further notice.”  
 

The kids start chattering excitedly, asking questions left and right. Yuya looks at Yuzu, who's been strangely quiet during the conversation. ”You okay, Yuzu?”  
 

She jolts, looking at him properly and smiling apologetically. ”Yeah! I'm fine, just a little, bewildered? This feels very surreal.” She looks over to Rin, who nods after a moment.  
 

”Yeah, not exactly what I was expecting to see today.”  
 

Yuya laughs, genuinely. ”Looking at you next to each other like this, you'd think you were twins!”  
 

”Hey, Yuya,” Yuzu says, exasperated, but she was smiling at least. Rin had turned quiet again, looking inquiringly at him.  
 

”Anyway, is it really ok? To intrude on you like this?” Rin looks over at Yuzu, frowning. ”I don't want to be a bother...”  
 

”Of course it's ok,” Yuzu quickly says, with no room for argument. ”It's no trouble at all.”  
 

”Then, are you gonna go here too?”  
 

Rin looks at him, surprised. ”Um, if I'm allowed? I won't say no to learning more about dueling, but it's not like I have any money to pay for it.”  
 

”Nonsense!” Shuzo cuts in, smiling wide. ”Of course you'll come here and duel! You Show's entertainment dueling is second to none! So, how about a tour?”  
 

The collective 'yeah!' among them seemed to make the decision before Rin could agree herself. She still looked a little out of her element, even as she got dragged off by Ayu and Yuzu to show off their school.  
 

Yuya followed along, feeling like it would be longer than he hoped to talk to her alone. At least he could try to make her feel welcome until then. But for now...  
 

He hurried up to walk beside her, but before he got to her side, he leaned forward over her shoulder and whispered 'he's fine' before moving back and walking at her side.  
 

Rin's head whipped to him, eyes wide. He smiled in response, nodding his head twice and mouthed 'later'.  
 

Her shoulders lowered noticeably as a huge breath left her. She smiled gratefully at him before turning back to the others, listening to their enthusiastic explanations of their duel school.  
 

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was the basic one and it would do for now.

 

* * *

 

Wandering around their base feeling like he wasn't actually there and yet being hyper-aware of everything around him had become something of a daily occurrence. He felt floaty and distanced, yet twitched at loud sounds and shifting in place if he stood still for too long.  
  


Maybe it was the general anxiety and nervousness of their daily life. Living in a warzone wasn't good for your mental health, even during downtime. The waiting on when the next attack would come, where it would come from and how was a near constant weight and it was exhausting to deal with.  
  


Honestly, if he hadn't had Yuya, Yugo and Yuri to always talk to, he'd be much worse off. If even Shun and Ruri weren't here, maybe he would be little more than a hollow specter by now, existing only to fight.  
  


But he was also impatient, to leave this place and go to Standard. To go to where Yuya is, bringing Shun and Ruri with him.  
  


Dark Rebellion rumbled in anticipation, as eager as Yuto felt to finally get moving and _do something._ Even if they would sit and wait in Standard for a while as well, they would have moved, start to do something.  
  


He wanted his three treasures safely by his side. And he would get to them, no matter what.  
  


”Yuto!”  
  


He stops in his path, looking back to see Ruri running up to him. The hall they're in is empty, this part of the tower almost completely empty save for storage usage.  
  


”Ruri.” He turns around fully as she stops and leans over a little to get her breath back. ”What's up?”  
  


”I've looked everywhere for you,” she says, righting herself. ”Is your duel disk on silent again?”  
  


He blinks, before pulling it out, realising it was, indeed, on silent.  
  


”Uh, sorry about that,” he sheepishly says. ”I wanted some quiet.”  
  


”Really,” she sighed, but smiled soon after. ”I'm surprised I didn't think to look here first. It seems like the type of place you'd wander around.”  
  


”Because it's quiet?”  
  


She smiled playfully. ”That, and because some people are convinced these places are haunted. So, perfect place for you.”  
  


Yuto frowned as she giggled. ”Haha, very funny.”  
  


”I think half those rumours come from you walking around. I know many have been scared half to death thanks to you.”  
  


"You just love poking fun at that, don't you?” he sighed as Ruri broke down into titters again.

  
Yuto was, in almost every way, a quiet person. He talked quietly, though he had worked on raising his volume to not have to constantly repeat himself. He'd been shaken awake more than once by others who were afraid he was dead or dying because of how quiet his breathing was.

  
But most of all, his footsteps were quiet, he rarely made alot of noise when moving. It wasn't something he noticed himself, but he had an uncanny ability to sneak up on people and scare the daylights out of them. He didn't do it on purpose, even if people's reactions were quite amusing.

  
”Was there something you wanted?”

  
Ruri blinks, before her eyes lit up in realisation. ”Oh, right! Allen was looking for you, he wanted to talk about the teleportation device with us.”

  
Yuto jumps, before starting to walk hurriedly down the hall. ”Tell me that sooner then!”

  
”Sorry, I forgot!” Ruri responds, following after him. ”We need to pick up Shun too, I figured I'd let him sleep until I found you.”

  
”Good plan, god knows he needs it.”

  
His only response was Ruri's laughter, making him smile as well.

 

* * *

 

Allen had laid claim to a room not long after they had settled into the tower, after rations and supplies had been sorted and everyone had gotten their living quarters in order. Yuto had carried alot of mattresses over that time, his own somehow having survived the initial waves with only a few tears and dust on it. It had brought him alot of comfort sleeping on something familiar when his world was literally getting destroyed around him.

  
The small room their friend had initially occupied had turned into basically his tinkering room, before it was moved to a bigger one so he could work better to fix any important things they needed. He even taught basics to others so they could help out when things got hectic.

  
Allen sat at his makeshift desk, a thick wood plank supported by piles of bricks. His chair was the most well maintained, a computer chair brought over at the insistence of others, since he spent so much time sitting down and breaking down his back was not an option.

  
He looked up as they came in, face lighting up. Shun still looked a little sleepy and Yuto had wished they could have let him sleep longer, his friend got so little of it as it is. But he knew Shun would chew him out if they didn't wake him or pushed it back.  
  
  
”Hey, you made it. Sit down wherever there's space, this shouldn't take long.”  
  
  
Ruri and Shun took a seat on the beat up couch pushed up against the wall, Sayaka, whom they had run into on the way and had insisted on coming along, sat down next to Ruri, who now sat in the middle. Yuto sat on a free spot on a metal table nearby as Allen stood up and walked around his desk, picking up the duel disk he'd been tinkering with.  
  
  
”I've been putting the teleportation system in this,” he says, tapping against the disk. ”Everything seems to look alright, but if I'm quite honest, I'm not comfortable sending you guys away on a 'seems like it'll work' status. Especially since testing these things isn't exactly an option.”

  
Yuto nods along with the others, Shun speaking up afterwards. ”So, what do you need for it?”

  
Allen's face turns grim, frowning. ”That's the hard part. I would really like to get my hands on a functional, working Academia duel disk, so I can compare everything in it to the one I've made. But...”

  
Yuto stiffens, sensing the others doing the same. The vast majority of the few disks from Academia they have are broken ones, thrown away by soldiers when they couldn't be used anymore, only to be picked up and taken apart for spare parts for their own. A rare few times, a soldier would be knocked out, allowing them to take their disk from them. But Academia rarely sent out soldiers alone, mostly in groups of three. If there were fewer, or they were alone, they were very, very dangerous.

  
”I'll do it.”

  
Yuto snaps his head over to Shun, golden eyes hard and determined.

  
”Shun-”

  
” _We're_ doing it,” Ruri says before he could say anything more, looking over at him as if daring him to object. ”All three of us are going, so we're all doing the necessary dangerous parts.”

  
Shun opened his mouth as if to object, but closed it and chewed on his lower lip. Yuto met his eyes. He agreed with Ruri and was not about to be pushed aside for his friend to put himself in danger alone.

  
He was silent, before letting out a sigh. ”Ok, we're doing it,” he looks back at Allen. ”How many do you need?”

  
Allen is smiling at them, sharing an amused look with Sayaka who was hiding a smile behind her hand. ”Just one. I just need to compare them to make sure everything's in order. I've already broken the lock that keeps you from teleporting somewhere you're not supposed to, and the sensor that keeps track of where you went.”

  
Yuto clenches his fists around the edge of the table. So close, they were so close.

  
Sayaka lays a hand on Ruri's shoulder, face pinched but trying to be hopeful. ”Just, be careful ok? Come back safe.”

  
Ruri smiles and takes her hand, gripping it tightly. ”Of course, don't worry. We'll come back in no time.”

  
Yuto nods sharply, getting up. All they needed now was another duel disk from their enemy.

  
And looking at Shun's sharp eyes, having gained a predatory glint to them as he walked to the door, Ruri meeting his grey eyes with a similar look, he somehow felt sorry for whoever it was they were going to drop onto.

  
It was a bad way of thinking, underestimating their enemy was the first step to defeat.

  
But with Dark Rebellion growling in his mind, his monsters rustling and howling in preparation for their upcoming battle, he felt more secure in that thinking.

 

* * *

 

”Hey, hurry it up!”

  
Yugo holds back a flinch at the hit to his head, teeth clenched together in frustration. It wasn't his fault he couldn't walk faster in these stupid cuffs. If it was just his hands that were bound together it wouldn't be a problem, but these assholes had to cuff his ankles too. It felt unnatural making such short strides, even as the two guards on either side of him walked too fast for him to properly keep up with.

  
He hadn't even had enough time to put his shoes on. Hell, he'd been _sleeping_ when the cell door was suddenly loudly thrown open and he was pulled up from the bed, had his hands cuffed before being roughly shoved down the hall. They'd walked down a few halls before reaching nicer looking ones, where he had his ankles cuffed as well.

  
By the time they reached a set of double doors, his feet felt numb from the cold steel floor, his ankles and wrists hurting from the cuffs, along with his head, arms and shoulders after the guards decided he wasn't walking fast enough or he tripped when they shoved him. They'd either watch him struggle to stand up or just grab his arms and drag him back up. Needless to say, he was probably covered in bruises by now.

  
One of the guards pressed a button on a control pad and spoke. ”Chief, we've brought him.”

  
The doors slid open, revealing what he assumed to be an office. He didn't get a proper look before he was shoved forward again, somehow managing to keep his balance and not fall flat on his face.

  
It was definitely an office. There was a low table in the middle with two couches on either side. At the end, there was a desk, with a blonde man sitting behind it, hands clasped under his chin.

  
”Good work. You may leave.”

  
”Yes, sir!”

  
He heard the doors slid close behind him, leaving him alone with this creepy man who was just, staring at him and smiling.

  
”Please, feel free to sit down.” He gestured to one of the sofas, and while they looked very soft and inviting Yugo felt like he'd sell his soul the moment his behind met the cushions.

  
”No thanks, I'm fine.”

  
He laughed, almost mockingly. ”Is that so.”

  
The man leaned back in his chair, hands still clasped together. ”I suppose you've already guessed, but I shall introduce myself properly. I am Jean-Michel Roger, the Director of Security.”

  
Yugo swallowed, trying to keep up his tough face and glare. What the hell did the head of security want with him?

  
”And you are Yugo, yes?”

  
”...Yeah.”

  
Roger smiled and a disturbed shiver ran down his spine.

  
”You must be wondering just why I've brought you here, no?”

  
He slowly nodded.

  
”Well, I was quite impressed by the little stunt you pulled a few nights ago.” He pressed a button on his desk, bringing up a screen with, Yugo realised as he felt like his body got colder, a recording of the night Rin was sent away.

  
He watched as his best friend held him back from interfering, until light started spreading around them, sparks of teal light and wind blowing around them, until it got bright enough to shiled them from view...

  
Then it dissapeared, leaving only him to collapse to the ground, exhausted.

  
Yugo let out a breath as Roger removed the screen, and he realised the man hadn't taken his eyes off him the whole time.

  
Despite himself, Yugo still flinched a little when the man stood up and walked around the desk, stopping in front of him, arm's length away. He had to fight not to take a step back, now realising just how short he was in comparison. His hands and feet were still cuffed and he felt very helpless right now.

  
”I was quite surprised to see that on the camera's and I must ask, how on earth did you do it?”

  
He sounded impressed, a right amount of awe in his voice for Yugo to almost believe he was serious. But he hadn't grown up in the Commons for nothing, he wasn't that easy to decieve.

  
Yuri's and Yuya's words from an earlier conversation ended up echoing in his mind.

 __  
{Don't give anything away that could hint you know more than you should. Do not even hint at anything, do not trust anyone.}  


_/Telling half-lies is easy. If you have trouble looking someone in the eye, stare between them or at their nose and they can't tell the difference. But looking away can be used to your advantage as well, it makes you look meeker than you actually are. Play dumb and you will be underestimated.\_  


”Dunno,” he shrugged, glancing away before looking back. He wasn't that good of an actor, but he'd use what he could. ”It just kinda happened, not even sure it was me.”

  
”Oh, but it most definitely was your doing. The energy readings unmistakebly came from you.”

  
A hand came up to rest against his shoulder and Yugo fought back the urge to jerk away.

  
”It's quite the mysterious power you have there. Just imagine everything you could do, if you could use it freely. Everything you could be, if we worked together.”

 _  
'Basic sweet talking,'_ he thought. Many shady people used almost the exact same words, to bring people over to do what they wanted. 'Your dueling skills are something special'. Used often to lure people into underground dueling.

  
”I'm fine, thanks,” he says, trying to keep his voice flat, even as he couldn't quite keep the glare from his face.

  
The man's mouth quirked slightly. ”I assume the safety of your friend does not matter much to you either? How sad, with how valiantly she was protecting you, think if she finds out you had given up so easily on an opportunity of finding her.”

 _  
'Rin's not here,'_ he thought, even as anger burned inside him at the words, making him bite the inside of his cheek. _'Rin's safe with Yuya, you can't touch her, you fucking bastard.'_  


”I'll find her on my own, I don't need your help.”

  
Roger frowned, just slightly, but it made him tense up. The man sighed, removing his hand slowly and his skin crawled under his jacket as the damn hand took its sweet time getting off him.

  
”What a shame, I'd hoped we could cooperate peacefully, but if it's come to this.” He walked back to his desk, pressing another button.

  
It happened fast. Suddenly, four security guards filed into the room, two grabbing him under his arms and hefting him up and off the floor. ”Hey!! What the hell?!”

  
”Take him to the examination room,” Roger says, voice empty of emotions as if he was discussing the weather, sitting back down at his desk. ”Have the doctors run the basic tests, then put him to sleep. We'll start the first experiments as soon as possible.”

  
Yugo went cold, face paling. Experiments?

  
”Hey!! What the hell are you talking about?!” he screams, kicking his legs as best he could and struggling against the hands holding him, to no avail. He couldn't even run with his legs bound like this, he realised. He'd get caught immediately.

  
”Yes, sir.”  
 

”Hey! Don't ignore me!!”  
 

But no one answered him, Roger only looking at him with a calculating expression that made his skin crawl.  
 

”I'd hoped you would follow my orders obediently, but this speeds things up much faster.” He leaned his chin on his hands, smiling. ”I'll find out what makes you crack soon enough, don't you worry. Take him away.”  
 

With those words leaving a sick feeling in his stomach, he was carried off by the silent guards down the halls. He soon grew tired from his struggling, his cuff's weighing him down. He was cold and getting dizzy and his arms hurt from how he was carried and he'd never felt more helpless in his life, frustrated tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.  
 

_~I wish you guys were here...~_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Xyz gang is gonna fuck up some fusion trash
> 
> And Yugo is getting worse and worse off. I swear he's my favourite character.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter!


	14. Humming Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

 

* * *

 

_[....So, now what?]  
_

_  
{Give me two minutes.}  
_

_  
/Yuri, wait-\  
_

_  
{I’m not doing anything stupid, but I need to cool down before I actually do something stupid.}  
_

_  
/Ok, good just, don’t be too long.\  
_

_  
[We’ll worry you’ll actually-]  
_

_  
{You don’t need to finish that sentence, Yuto. Even thinking it is like chewing glass right now.}  
_

_  
[...Thanks.]  
_

_  
/Uuugh I hate this! Is there really nothing we can do?\  
_

_  
[Right now, no. I want nothing more than to go to him, but we need to be, sensible.]  
_

_  
/I know…. I’m just frustrated. And worried.\  
_

_  
[Me too, Yuya.]  
_

_  
{If only that idiot would take down that damn block so we wouldn’t crawl on the walls ourselves.}  
_

_  
/Yeah but, can you blame him?\  
_

_  
{Yes. I don’t like it and I clearly told him I’d smack him if he did it again last time. Same goes for you Yuya, Yuto, you ever try it I will hit you when I find you.}  
_

_  
[Yeah yeah, sure. I’ll hold you to that, in that case.]  
_

_  
/…Not much else we can do but wait for now, then.\_  
  


* * *

 

“Yuya? Are you okay?”

  
He twitches, but looks up at her with a smile that was a little strained at the edges.

  
“I’m fine, Yuzu! Why are you asking?”

  
“You’ve been staring at the card in your hand for a full five minutes without moving.”

  
He blinks, before looking at the card in his hand. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon stares back, unmoving and unchanging, unlike the transformation it had undergone during the duel against Strong Ishijima. Yuya had insisted it was still the same dragon, still his ace monster. _“He’s just, you know, evolved! Achieved his true form!”  
_

  
“Ahaha,” he laughs awkwardly, scratching at a spot under his goggles. “Sorry, I completely spaced out.”  
  
  
_'Yeah, definitely’  
_

  
She frowns, but she can tell she won’t get anything else out of him right now, so she sinks down into the couch next to him instead with a big sigh. “Really, sometimes I wonder what’s going on inside your head, for you to space out so much!”

  
Yuya laughs again, though this time it sounded more genuine, as he returned to going through his deck. “Who knows?”

  
Yuzu’s lips form a thin line as she leans her elbows on her knees, sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

  
Yuya has been so jumpy lately, twitchy almost. She had caught him staring off into space more often lately and often he’d had such a serious look on his face, she thought something had happened.

  
Even before, his red eyes had such a severe look in them, looking far away from the room he was in, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and she’d had to hold herself back from grabbing his shoulders and shaking him madly and yelling at him to  _stop.  
_

  
Stop what, she didn’t really know.

  
She only knew when he looked like that, she almost didn’t recognise him as Yuya at first glance, and it scared her. But then he’d snap right back to being the Yuya she knew like it was nothing.

  
“Yuzu?”

  
She snaps back into focus, shaking her head slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

  
“Who’s spacing out now?” he says with a teasing tone, smiling.

  
“Oh shush,” she rolls her eyes, trying not to let her embarrassment show even as a smile pulls at her mouth. “What did you say?”

  
“I asked how Rin’s doing. She’s still staying with you right?”

  
“Oh, yeah, she is. We haven’t found any trace of her home, not that she seems like she wants to talk about it much…” she leans back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “I wonder if something happened.”

  
Yuya hums, thinking as he puts his deck back in his holder. “It’s not really our business to pry, though.”

  
“I guess…”

  
She really was worried though. She may not have noticed if they weren’t living in the same house, but hints pointed towards her doppelganger not having had the most vibrant life before she came here. The thought gnawed uncomfortably at the inside of Yuzu’s stomach. She wanted to help somehow, but the other girl obviously disliked being coddled in anyway...

  
“So, how about you?”

  
Yuzu starts, looking back at him with, confused. “Huh?”

  
“How are you doing? With suddenly having a body double of yourself around.”

  
She quiets, thinking over how to answer as Yuya waits.

  
“It’s, a bit weird I guess, but not bad? Dad thinks we might be related, since we look so alike and have similar bracelets,” she looks at the circle around her wrist, the pink stone catching the light. She doesn’t notice Yuya’s eyes focusing on it as well. “And that’s not a bad thought, honestly, but it doesn’t quite feel right? I don’t really know how to explain it.” She plays with her bracelet, the metal cool under her fingertips. She smiles. “But it’s been fun, to have a girl my age to talk to.”

  
Yuya smiles next to her, leaning back against the cushions with his arms behind his head. “That’s good. You’ve got a new opponent now to boot, as well.”

  
Yuzu smiles wryly. “Yeah.”

  
Thinking about how Rin had near mopped the floor with her in their last and so far only duel made her incredibly frustrated. The fact she knew synchro summoning wasn’t the only factor, but the composure and aggression she had when dueling sent a chill up her spine, and not just because of her Wind Witch monsters.

  
Meeting her eyes during the duel had been hard. It brought an entirely new feeling to her. Like Rin was dueling for something important, something other than victory or bringing smiles to people. Everything combined had kinda thrown her off and her showing had, in retrospect, been pretty poor.

  
She tried not to think about it too much. Rin had even uneasily apologized after, asking if she’d been too rough and how she was used to dueling that way with everyone, except her best friend. Yuzu wanted to ask more about her friend, but something told her it was a touchy subject.

  
She got brought out of her thoughts when Yuya slaps her shoulder, making her yelp.

  
“Hyaa!” she jumps.

  
“Right! No more frowny faces!” Yuya bounces up from his seat, stretching. “It’s about time for our run, right? Let’s go! I need to use all my energy for something!”

  
“Huh? Wait, Yuya, that stung! And don’t run in the halls, you’ll ram into someone!”

  
“I’m not running!”

  
He really wasn’t, it was more like an energetic skip with no actual skipping, but it had slipped out without her thinking about it.

  
Yuya looked back at her, smiling slightly with a concerned look in his eyes. “You okay?”

  
She smiled and it only felt a little forced. “Yeah, I think so.”

  
“You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” It felt like he was referring to more than their current conversation, but it was reassuring all the same.

  
Yuzu followed after Yuya down the hall, hurrying to keep up with him.  
  


* * *

 

“See anything yet?”

  
Yuto looks up at Shun, who sat on a building, partially hidden behind a big sign and keeping lookout, duel disk raised and set to scanning mode. He glances down to where Yuto stood on another, shorter building, pulling down the bandana covering the lower half of his face.

  
“Not yet. You?”

  
He pulls up his goggles and removes his mask, not needing them for now. “Not much else than more rubble and dust.”

  
“I never thought I’d be actively searching out Academia soldiers.”

  
Yuto feels a smile pull at his mouth. “There’s a first for everything, don’t you think?” Shun responded by grunting, still scanning the area below them. It used to be a large crossing between big roads and stores, with a beautiful fountain in the middle of it all. Usually, enemy soldiers would pass through here quite frequently.

  
So of course, the one time they were actively seeking them out, they were nowhere to be seen, forcing them to split up in hopes of finding some before they lost what little daylight they had.

  
“Any word from Ruri?”

  
“She should be back any second now,” he says, looking at the clock on his duel disk, the time they decided to meet up again just barely a minute away.

  
Shun had barely opened his mouth to speak again before they heard scrambling on the other side of the building, making them both tense up, only to relax when a head of long dark hair popped up over the edge.

  
Ruri climbed up the emergency escape ladder and onto the roof, panting slightly as she walked over to them, waving her hand in greeting, pulling off her sunglasses.

  
“Run far?” he asks, lips quirked.

  
“Kind of,” she responds, voice muffled behind the cloth around her face, getting her breath back.

  
“You went beyond the borders we promised on and forgot the time, didn’t you?” Shun says, voice flat and a disapproving frown on his face that only deepened when Ruri froze.

  
She pulled off the red cloth around her face and looked up at him with a guilty smile. “How did you guess?”

  
“It wasn’t hard with your earlier mood. You’re not that hard to read, Ruri.”

  
Well, Yuto certainly wouldn’t have guessed. Maybe with a little prodding, but not right off the bat. Maybe it’s a siblings thing, or just something people who have been close for a long time can do.

  
A small thought wondered if he would be able to do that with Yuya, Yugo and Yuri. If he couldn’t, maybe he didn’t know them that well after all.

  
He pushed it down, it wasn’t the time for self-doubt.

  
“So, did you find anything?” he asks Ruri instead.

  
She shakes her head. “Nothing.”

  
Yuto frowns. “Same here.”

  
“Maybe we should continue tomorrow…”

  
Yuto frowns, looking up at the smog covered sky in thought. They could go searching tomorrow, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t itching to get to Standard. He was anxious to meet Yuya, enough so that he could be jumping in place if he had less self-control.

  
But he also wanted to get Ruri away from here. The possibility of her being taken away when they weren’t watching was gut-wrenching and he could tell it was taking its toll on her. Shun looked more and more high strung by the day and getting him to relax even a little was getting harder and harder.

  
All of them were tired and thinned down and Yuto refused to let them break on him.

  
“Maybe we won’t need to.”

  
Yuto looks questioningly up at Shun, still in the same position but now looking intensely at a point on the ground. He motioned for him and Ruri to come closer without looking away. They climbed up as quietly as they were able and peeked over his shoulder in the direction he was pointing.

  
A group of three, wearing the Academia uniform, two in yellow and one in blue. They seemed to be chattering amongst themselves as they walked leisurely among the debris and ruins they helped create.

  
Yuto near automatically focused on the duel disks strapped to their arms, ready to be used whenever the owner needs it.

  
He took a few steps back and looked at Ruri and Shun. “Are we going for it?”

  
Shun nodded sharply, standing up and placing his duel disk in place. Ruri did the same, clenching her hand over it. “It’s the best chance we’ve got.”

  
Yuto nods. He brings out his disk and puts it on, before walking to the edge of the roof and jumping down to the smaller building, hearing the other two follow him down. He stops before leaping to the ground, waiting for their targets to get closer. Ruri and   
Shun stop on either side of him as he pulls down his goggles and puts his mask back on.

  
“You two ready?”

  
They nod, faces hard as they put on their gear again, before they all leap off the roof to the ground.

  
Time to play hunter.  
  


* * *

 

His head feels like it’s full of cotton, yet it’s heavy at the same time, along with the rest of him, his body feeling sluggish and numb. Something was strapped to his head, or over it, cold and heavy and obscuring his vision, making the steel he was lying on feel that much colder and uncomfortable. Something was stuck in his arms and it felt weird, despite the numbness in his body.

  
There were murmurs, people were speaking but he couldn’t make out what they were saying and he thinks someone was moving around near him.

  
Yugo thinks he’s supposed to be unconscious right now. Instead, he was stuck in a half-awake state, absently knowing things were happening around him but not able to completely wake up and do something.

  
He tried concentrating on Clear Wing, who was finally closer to him and rumbling to him to try and keep him calm despite the panic rising in his chest. The dragon was with the rest of his deck some ways away and it was a relief, even if they weren’t completely with him.

  
The movement stopped and the voices die out…

  
He lets out a small gasp as pain hits the inside of his skull.

  
Just a sharp prick, not bad enough that he couldn’t deal with it.

  
But then it increased. He clenched his hands together, nails digging into his palms.

  
He bit his lip hard and twist his body in an attempt to get away. But something hard and cold was digging into his wrists, ankles, chest, legs and _he couldn’t move whycouldn’themove??  
_

  
It felt like static was running into and through his head and it _hurt.  
  
_

_ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsmakeitstopmakeitstop  
  
_

He clenched his teeth. His mind clouded over with pain that only increased and his chest hurt, it burned inside him and twisted and it _hurtmakeitstop.  
  
_

_stopitithurtsplease  
  
_

His lips parted in a scream that echoed through his very core.

 

 

 

**_STOP IT_ **

 

 

**_WE WILL NOT BE HURT ANYMORE_ **

 

 

 

The restraints give and break loose as he trashes and yanks at them, limbs finally free _(hecanmovehecanfinallymove_ **_they’refreenothingwillhurtthemagain_ ** _)._ His vision is hazy, his breaths quick and heavy as he struggles to sit up.  
  


Hands reach up to roughly drag off the thing on his head and throw it into the wall with a loud bang as it was smashed into pieces. The pain of something being yanked out of his arms barely registered as he shakily stood up. He vaguely notice his hair wavering around his face, the room brighter than he thought it would be, but it didn’t hurt his eyes.  
  


His body felt light, like if he had a little more in him he could up and fly away.  
  


People were screaming, panicking and he could feel their fear from where he stood.  
  


Somewhere deep down, it felt familiar.  
  


But not to him.  
  


Never to him.  
  


He rise his head up to lock eyes with the man behind the now cracked glass, standing up with dread colouring his once mocking eyes. A dragon’s cry rang out, making the humans shrink back even further as terror took over, blending with the suffocating dread and oppressive air that filled the space they occupied.  
  


Glowing eyes hardened, now painfully bright as a white light shined in the middle of the crystal blue colour.

 

 

**_You will not touch him._ **

 

 

The air shifted. Something felt like it slipped away, gently but abruptly, and the light died off as Yugo collapsed to the floor of the now dark room.

 

* * *

 

Yuya gasped, jerking to a halt as he grasped at his chest. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and it felt like something was blaring warning signals in his head. It flared up, then lowered down but still present.  
  


 _‘Not the time…’_  he thought in frustration, as the sounds of the others excited voices came from the room just a few steps down the hall he stood in.  
  


He couldn’t join them, not like this, the pain and the foreboding feeling was still there, making the walls feel like they were closing in on him. He needed to get out.  
  


The others hadn’t seen him yet, so he backed away as quietly as he could and went back down the hall. The trip down the stairs almost ended with him falling down the rest of the way, but he managed to keep his balance until he reached the bottom floor.  
  


He ignored the entrance and turned to go out the back, where no one from the street could see him. The fresh air hit him as he pushed open the door and he gulped it down as he slid down against the wall, letting his head hand between his bent legs and resting his arms on his knees.  
  


The other three felt terrible as well, he realised. Were they experiencing the same thing?  
  


With every breath of air, the dark pulsing inside subsided, calming down slowly. He did his best sharing his gradually returning calm with the others, hoping it helped at least a little.  
  


_/You guys okay?\  
  
_

_{Ugh, somewhat.}  
  
_

_/Yuri, you know what happened?\  
  
_

_{No clue, but… I don’t like the direction it's coming from.}  
  
_

_/Huh?\  
  
_

Yuya hadn’t noticed, but now that he had a clearer head, he realised with dread the pain had come from Yugo’s direction and it felt like his breath had gotten stuck in his chest.  


_/Damnit.\  
_

_{You don't say.}  
  
_

He twitches, focusing on breathing while clenching and unclenching his hands. _/I think Yuto’s doing badly.\  
  
_

“You doing okay over there?”  
  


Yuya jumps, swinging his head in the direction of the voice. His first thought is ‘Yuzu’, then he realised she didn’t have green hair.  
  


Rin was looking down at him with a worried frown, door held open in one hand, other resting on the frame.  
  


Had he been gone that long already? Or had she seen him leaving and followed after him?  
  


He smiles weakly. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, just needed some fresh air.”  
  


“Oh. You need anything?” Even as she talks, she’s stepping through the door fully and letting it close behind her. There was a kind of intensity behind her eyes that Yuya could easily guess the reason behind.  
  


_{Yuya?}  
  
_

_/Sorry, Rin found me.\  
  
_

_{You fill her in then, you haven’t been able to yet, right? I’ll take care of Yuto.}  
  
_

_/Thank you, Yuri.\  
  
_

He draws a big breath and let it out, feeling his shoulders lower with it. The pain had fizzled out, but there was still an ache in his chest. He looked up at Rin to look her in the eye, smiling. “I’m guessing you have questions?”  
  


She blinks in surprise, probably thrown off by how direct he was being, but he saw no point in beating around the bush. Apparently, she wasn’t either.  
  


“How’s Yugo?” Rin focused hard on him and he could see her hands form into fists at her side. “Is he okay?”  
  


Yuya had to curse the timing. Right when it seemed like Yugo was in a more stable place, something went and happened. He stared at the ground, thinking how to best convey it without her freaking out. He barely handled it himself sometimes.  
  


“Should I start from the beginning?” he goes with. “It’s gotten a bit complicated, but he’s definitely alive. I know that much for sure.”  
  


Rin flinches and goes quiet, but she nods and sits down next to him.  
  


“Don’t leave anything out, or I’ll smack you.”  
  


Yuya smiles wryly, and starts talking.  
  
 

* * *

 

_{Yuto.}  
  
_

_[Y-Yuri?]  
  
_

_{Yes it’s me, you dolt. Calm down already, I can feel your ghastliness from here.}  
  
_

_[I, I don’t know what’s happening, it hurts everything hurtshurtshurtshurts-]  
  
_

_{YUTO.}  
  
_

_[.......]  
  
_

_{You losing control is not something we need. What are you doing?}  
  
_

_[I’m…]  
  
_

_{You’re?}  
  
_

_[Dueling. Against Academia. They’ll paypaypaypaytheywillall_ **_PAY_ ** _]  
  
_

_{Stop. It. Who are you with?}  
  
_

_[...Huh?]  
  
_

_{You told us you were going out with two others, your friends. Where are they?}_

_  
_ _[Oh… they are,]_

_  
[Here, right here. They’re screaming. But I can’t hear what they’re saying.]  
_

_  
{Do you want to hurt them?}  
_

_  
[Huh?]  
_

_  
{I said, do you want to hurt them? Because at this rate, you will, if you don’t calm down.}  
_

_  
[...Right, this is, bad. But I don’t know what to do.]  
_

_  
{Just fall asleep then. They’ll take care of you, right? If not I’ll hunt them down myself.}  
  
_

_[...There’s no need for that.]  
  
_

_{Well then, there’s no need to worry, right? We’ll be here when you come to.}  
  
_

_[Okay…. thank you.]  
  
_

_{...Just pass out already, idiot.}_  
  


* * *

 

Rin slumped back against the wall, emotions clawing for relevance inside her as Yuya finished talking and fell silent.  
  


The first one she could tangle out was worry, gnawing at her like a parasite. Next was frustration, coupled with anger, and as they all melded together she gave in to the urge to punch the ground, hard. It didn’t help but the sting helped take her mind off the storm raging inside her head. Her teeth clenched together, eyes narrowed in anger as her nails dug into her palm, hands shaking.  
  


“Hey, don’t hurt yourself,” Yuya pipes up beside her.  
  


She turned to look at him, even as it hurt a little to look at him now. She thought she’d gotten over it, he and her best friend may look alike but they weren’t completely identical in every way and she focused on those differences, to keep her focus.  
  


Opening her hand, she stared at the little dents in her palm. She’d actually managed to break the skin, tiny little blood drops visible. She could almost hear Yugo telling him to take better care of herself, in one of the rare occasions he would chew her out, god knows she needed it sometimes. And he was the only one she allowed to do it, but she'd let the guy wearing his face do it this one time.  
  


“Sorry. Just need to let that sink in,” she says, voice kept purposefully flat, even as she scowled at the ground.  
  


“I get it, don’t worry. But I’d rather not tell Yugo you got hurt while I was watching, he’d be pissed.”  
  


She cracks a small smile, wiping her hand on her shorts. “I’ll be careful then.”  
  


Yuya smiles back, leaning back against the wall behind them and looking up at the sky.  
  


“It’s all kinda messy and we’re still waiting for him to talk to us and take down the block, but I’ll let you know as soon as possible when he does.”  
  


“Thanks. Can I like, say stuff for you to pass on?”  
  


He grins at her. “Of course!” his grin turns slightly embarrassed, “Ah but, keep anything too sentimental to a minimum, ok?”  
  


She quirked an eyebrow, amused. “What, you don’t shower your head buds with loving words every day?”  
  


He flushes at her words, flailing with his hands. “No! We bicker sometimes, but mostly we talk normally! I mean, sometimes I can get a bit mushy- wait all of us do, but can you blame us? It’s normal in this situation, right?”  
  


Rin laughs, feeling just a little lighter than before. “I’m messing with you, no need to get so flustered.”  
  


Yuya frowns at her, turning away, his face still a little red. “A-anyway, Yuto should come soon, if all goes well, then we’ll plan on when we can meet up. I need to talk to Yuzu soon, as well.” His expression turned thoughtful, crossing his arms over his chest. “She doesn’t know anything yet, I just hope she’ll believe me.”  
  


“I’ll back you up when the time comes.”  
  


“It’s hard to believe with no real proof. But I’m worried about Sora, too,” he says in a lower voice.  
  


“He’s really an Academia spy?” she asks in the same low tone.  
  


Yuya nods, glancing up at the windows above them. All of them were closed.  
  


“Pretty much one hundred percent sure. He doesn’t seem like too bad of a guy, but I’d rather be careful.” He frowns, eyes cast down on his shoes. “Too much of a risk not to be.”  
  


Rin nods in understanding. “I’ll watch it, if he tries anything I’ll knock his teeth out.”  
  


Yuya laughs, before he hops up on his feet, stretching out his arms above his head and leaning back a little.  
  


“Right,” he turns to look at her as she stands up as well and holds out his hand to her. “Now that you’re up to speed as well, let’s both do our best, Rin!”  
  


She blinks at the hand, looking at Yuya's encouraging smile and earnest eyes, before smiling herself and grasping his hand firmly with her own, a sense of relief and confidence flowing through her.  
  


“Yeah.”  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruri has apocalypse face gear and the other yuboys has the fancy yuya berserk eyes now because i said so(and it's cooler/neater that way >v>)
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, christmas and new years celebrations kinda kicked my ass, but i hope it was enjoyable!


	15. Birds and Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

 

Something pierced his chest.  
  


Then it felt like it was burning.

  
Yuto gasped, hunching over and clutching at his shirt. His body felt warmer suddenly, pinpricks piercing his heart like it wanted to make it burst, but it only burned more and _more and more and_ **_more-  
  
_**

“Hah! Looks like your comrade is getting cold feet.”

  
“What’s wrong? You got so scared you can’t continue anymore?”

  
There’s laughter from the other side of the field, mocking and arrogant. It rings in his ears, muffled until all he could make out was the emotion behind them.

  
“You sure you don’t just want to surrender? It’ll save some time and useless struggling.”

  
So sure of their victory, so sure of their safety. They didn’t need to worry about coming back alive, about their friends and comrades coming back safely. It was their fault they were all gone, **_they were the reason-  
  
_**

“Yuto?”

  
“Yuto, what’s wrong?”

  
The heat spread from his chest, his blood felt like it was burning under his skin and it _hurthurthurthurteverythinghurts_ **_whydoesithurt-  
  
_**

A howl he didn’t recognise echoed in his ears, pained and worried and **furious.  
  
**

Dark Rebellion was roaring in his ears, urging him to let it out on the battlefield.

  
To let him fight.

  
“Rocket Hermos Cannon! Attack the Xyz scum directly!”

  
The big floating weapon turned to aim right at him, the barrel lighting up as it gathered energy, before shooting a big blast. Someone is screaming his name, but he can’t make them out. His body moves on instinct, his voice unfamiliar and rough as words spill out without thought.

  
“When an opponent attacks me directly and I control no cards, I can special summon Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlets from my graveyard in defense position!”

  
Dark armour rises from the ground, bringing red fire with it as it floats in the air, empty but with a clear _something_ residing inside its metal husk. Red eyes glow from behind the helmet, gauntlets crossing in front of itself as it floats in front of him, a low humming coming from it.

  
“If summoned this way, it gains 300 defense for every Phantom Knights spell and trap card in my graveyard.” The monsters numbers tick up from 0 to 1800 from the six cards in his graveyard. The blast from the cannon hit the armour, but it merely inch back before shrugging it off with a cry, throwing up wind and dust over the area.

  
The enemy cough and cover their eyes from the dirt, frowning in frustration as their destructive spree is stopped in its way.

  
“Shit, you’ve only prolonged the inevitable! I end my turn!” The owner of the cannon spits out as his monster float back to his side.

  
“My turn…” he forces out between clenched teeth, fingers gripping the card on top of his deck. His body was burning and his monsters are eager to fight, their howls vibrating under his fingertips. He draws, feeling like lightning came from the card as it was pulled from his deck. He sets the card down on his disk.

  
“I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves!” Another set of armour appears, more mechanic looking than the previous one, blue and red fire spilling out of the metal and forming its body. “I activate Phantom Knight’s Possession. I can make the level of one monster I control the same level as one other monster. I make Ragged Gloves the same level as Dark Gauntlets.” The two monsters gain a purple sheen as the sound of ghastly rattling comes from the monsters, sensing what is coming. His chest burns hotter.  
  
  
“I overlay my level four Dark Gauntlets and Ragged gloves!” The familiar swirling galaxy forms at his feet, his monsters morphing into rays of light to form into a new being. “Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs. Descend now!”

  
“Xyz summon! Rank four, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!”

  
His dragon lets out a loud cry as it appears on the field, echoing into his screaming core and resonating with something deep down. It felt nostalgic.

  
“When Ragged Gloves is used as summon material for a Dark Xyz monster, it gains 1000 attack.” Dark Rebellion roar, lightning and energy swirl around its body as it’s attack increases.

  
They can feel the seeds of fear start to grow.

  
“I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon’s effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can halve one monster's attack and add it to Dark Rebellion’s. I choose Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine.”

  
One of the two glowing orbs pop and rain over his dragon as lines of lightning tighten over the opponent's monster. Dark Rebellion’s attack rises to 5500. “I detach the remaining overlay unit to activate the effect once again.” His voice felt rough and echoed as he spoke. His dragon’s attack rose to 6500.

  
They were shaking so pitifully now, as the horizon of demise bore down on them, glaring like the sun that had been missing for so long. Their fright stained the dusty air and somehow it made them out to be even more worthless sights than before.

  
Once thought to be invincible and untouchable in every battle, he could nearly see their worldview crack and shatter at the edges. So fragile in the face of a force much out of their league, it was almost laughable, pitiful even.

  
Too bad he didn’t care.

**  
“Battle.”  
  
**

For they would **pay.  
  
**

His voice rises to a shout. “Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine!”

  
Dark Rebellion roars, taking to the air, large gusts of wind following his ascent and making his cloak flap wildly around his legs. He circles, before diving down towards his target.

  
No cards were set on their field. From the fear and panic painted across their faces, he doubted any of them had the mind to activate any of them.

  
Dark Rebellion hits it’s target with a loud explosion, ticking down the others life points to zero as they fly back, screams filling the air. They hit the ground with a thud, even as the smoke and dust hid them from view.

  
But it wasn’t enough. Two were still standing. He would destroy them all. Nothing would be enough until **_all of them were destroyed-  
  
_**

For a moment the sound of rustling leaves and the scent of plants and flowers passed by, so quick he almost missed it.

  
{Yuto.}  
  


* * *

 

Waking up was a hurdle and a slow process. His body was aching, a dull throbbing that almost felt muted and his head felt like a cement block. Moving was sluggish so he gave up on that for now, focusing on breathing instead and trying to move his fingers. He tapped the surface he was laying on, finding it soft and sinking under his finger as he pressed down on it.

  
A bed? Or a mattress at least, but why was he…?

  
_[Ow…]_  


_/Bwuh, what…? Wait, Yuto?! Are you okay?! What happened?? We were so worried!\_  
  


_~Woah Yuya, slow down there, you’re making my head hurt.~_  
  


_/S-sorry! I didn’t mean to...\_  
  


_~It’s cool.~_  
  


_{Can’t say I blame you, with the scare both of you have given us.}_  
  


The voices make him relax almost immediately, growing lax against the bed under him and breathing out. The presence of one in particular makes him perk up though. _[Yugo?]_  
  


_~Yeah man, I’m here.~_  
  


_[That’s good, I was worried…]_  
  


_~Sorry. Yuya and Yuri have both chewed me out way too much already though, so please spare me yours.~_  
  


_/It was deserved and you know it.\_  
  


_{Yes.}_  
  


_[Don’t do that again.]_  
  


His thoughts got clearer as he slowly woke up, but he didn’t want to open his eyes yet, instead basking in the feeling of them all being present again. He could tell Yugo was tired, exhaustion radiating off him in waves and it made knots of worry twist his stomach, but he didn’t seem scared or worried. He was too tired to keep asking, but he’d grill him for answers later.

  
 _[When did you come back?]_  


_~Not too long ago, you didn’t miss much.~_  
  


_/I’m glad you’re both back, at least. Yuto, how are you feeling?\_  
  


_[Heavy? I feel sore, and my body feels a little cold. But otherwise, I’m fine.]_  
  


_/That really doesn’t sound fine to me.\_  
  


_[Um, sorry?]_  
  


_{What happened? You weren’t exactly coherent when we spoke.}_  
  


_[...I don’t know. My heart suddenly felt like it had been stabbed, and then it felt like my body was burning. I don’t remember much else, besides talking to you.]_  
  


_{Well, that doesn’t tell us much. At least we know it wasn’t random.}_  
  


_[Huh?]_  
  


_~...Sorry. I guess that was my fault?~_  
  


He froze, something cold and heavy curling in his chest as the memories of pain and burning filled his head.

  
_[...Yugo.]_  


_~...Yes?~_  
  


_[What happened.]_  
  


_{I would like to know as well, since you’ve chosen not to share why all of us suddenly had chest pains at the same time.}_  
  


_~Uh how ‘bout we take that later? Yuto sounds really tired and stuff, so maybe when he’s better?~_  
  


_/Yugo. Tell us.\_  
  


_~Can’t we take it later? Please? I’m, really tired too and kind of not at all in the mood to talk about it.~_  
  


_/That does NOTHING to calm us, you know??\_  
  


_~I know, I know! But still, please? Just this once?~_  
  


_[...]_  
  


_{...}_  
  


_/…\_  
  


_~Hey, don’t go all quiet on me, it’s freaking me out.~_  
  


_/...Fine. If it’s that important we won’t push, but you WILL tell us at one point! Promise!\_  
  


_~Yeah! I will don’t worry, just-~_  
  


_[It’s okay, I don’t think I’m in the best condition to take this all in. I feel a bit woozy.]_  
  


_{I will hold you to that. Don’t think I’ll forget.}_  
  


_~Y-yeah sure, no need to get all threatening over it, geez.~_  
  


_{Apparently it’s needed sometimes over here.}_  
  


_/But, you both seem really tired, why not rest for a bit? We’ll talk again later.\_  
  


_[Yeah, sounds good… I’m gonna sleep for a bit more.]_  
  


_~Me too, my eyes are heavy as shit. Ugh, it hurts.~_  
  


_/Do they now.\_  
  


_~Uh, yeah! Cause, cause I’m tired, yeah! Sleepy, ahahaha...~_  
  


_{Of course.}_  
  


_[Cool it with the threatening auras while I’m trying to sleep. Also, Yugo, prepare for a grilling when I’m awake again.]_  
  


Yugo grumbles but doesn’t say anything else. He curls up on the bed and is out like a light in seconds.  


* * *

   
“....thing new?”

  
“No… haven’t… yet… rried...”  


The sound of voices makes him stir awake again. He felt a little less heavy, if not incredibly groggy instead and his eyes felt like lead when he tried to open them. He forced them open into a squint either way, a white ceiling greeting him. He groans, the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps following.

  
“Yuto? Are you awake?”  
  
  
Looking over, he sees Ruri standing and leaning over his bed, hand clasped to her chest and eyes filled with worry. Shun soon appears over her shoulder with the same look, the constant frown on his face looking more soft than usual. “You alright?”

  
“Y-yeah,” he says, sitting up carefully, the other two moving back slightly. The blanket he hadn’t noticed fell down to his lap. “Sorry for worrying you both.”

  
They don’t say anything, but mirrored looks of relief pass over their faces as they both let out a sigh. A twinge of amusement runs through him at the sight.

  
“You slept for so long, we were beginning to get really worried,” Ruri says as she sits down on the chair beside the bed. He realises she must have been sitting on it before he woke up. Now that he looked around, he saw they were in the makeshift infirmary of the Resistance base. He could spot his cloak hanging over the chair’s back, his goggles and scarf sitting on the small table next to the bed.

  
“What do you remember?” Shun takes a seat at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest. “Before you fell unconscious.”

  
Flashes of their search, finally finding opponents to fight, the duel, but then…

  
The memories of pain, his body burning, an unimaginable rage taking hold of him come forth, but after that, nothing. Just Yuri talking him down and telling him to go to sleep, then waking up for a short moment to talk to the others.

  
Shun and Ruri are looking at him, waiting for him to answer with worried looks in their eyes.

  
“I remember the duel, but after a certain point, there’s nothing.” He frowns, rubbing his head. “I think I, went out of control?”

  
Shun scoffed, but there was a tenseness to it. “That’d be an understatement. You near squashed them, the one taking your attack was unconscious before he hit the ground. The other two was scared shitless for the rest of it, couldn’t even duel properly.”

  
“Didn’t last very long either,” Ruri says, twining his fingers together in her lap. She smiles nervously. “We didn’t exactly hold back after you collapsed.”

  
Shun huffs out a laugh, but turns serious again when he looks back at him. “What I want to know is, what happened?”

  
Yuto hesitates, wondering how much he should tell. He didn’t want to keep any secrets from either of them, but he didn't want to spill all the troubles they had, especially since they didn’t have any concrete answers right now.

  
“We’re not sure, actually, only that we all felt it. _Something_ happened to Yugo, but he won’t tell us what just yet, but it seems to be the cause of it. I only stopped because Yuri told me off.” He smiles sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

  
Ruri laughs and Shun sighs, but a small smile is tugging at the corner of his mouth. The sight warms him.

  
“Well, as long as you’re alright. But you really did give us a scare, so don’t do it again!” Ruri says, trying to give him a stern look but only half-succeeding.

  
He smiles. “I’ll try, sorry for worrying you.”

  
“Honestly. Try to give us a warning next time you will be out for almost a whole day.”

  
That makes him snap back to attention, turning quickly to look at Shun. “A day?”

  
“We dueled the Academia soldiers yesterday and you’ve barely moved since then. It’s late in the evening right now.”

  
Yuto stares wordlessly at his friend for a while, eyes wide. A whole day? Maybe even more? Had he really been asleep for that long?

  
“Well, the good news is, we got the disks Allen needed. He’s been working hard to have it ready for us,” Ruri says, an excited tone in her voice. “He finished them this morning after working into the night, so once you’re well…”

  
She trails off, but he knows what she means and his heart does an excited flip in his chest, only for it to sink as the realisation sets in. His hands clench in the blanket pooling around his waist.

  
He’s held them back from leaving. They could have been in Standard by now, if he hadn’t been asleep. Ruri could have been safe, at least more than she was now. Yuya could have been in reach. They could even have left before him, but still stayed behind and waited until he woke up. “I’m so-”

  
“Don’t you dare.” He’s abruptly interrupted by Shun, voice hard and eyes steely. “I know that look, you’re blaming yourself that we’re still here. Both me and Ruri decided we weren’t leaving without you, so quit it.”

  
He’s stunned into silence, but Ruri cuts in before he’s gotten his voice back. “There was no question about it, we wouldn’t have left you behind. We said we’re going together, didn’t we?”

  
He has to blink rapidly to keep away the sudden stinging in his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips and he has to duck his head before they see the silly, stupid smile he’s sure he’s making.

  
“Yeah, we are,” he says, a weird tremble blending with his voice.

  
Shun puts his hand on his shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze. Ruri pats his leg over the blanket, giggling, but there was nothing mean-spirited about it. There never was with her.

  
He takes a deep breath before letting it out in a whoosh, looking back up at them when he felt more stable. “Right, so, when are we leaving then?”

  
“After you rest a bit more. I doubt we’ll get a lot of it after we leave,” Shun says, with Ruri nodding. “Since you’re awake now, how about at night?”

  
“I’m good with that. We’ll both sleep a little as well, and we’ll all be ready to go!” Ruri clenches her fists in a ‘guts’ pose that looked both out of place and perfectly normal on her.

  
Honestly, he really wanted to leave right now, but he could see their point. The safest route was for him to be in the best condition he could be, even if it was frustrating to wait. He still nodded, smiling. “Ok, let’s do that.”

  
“I’ll go tell Sayaka and Allen,” Ruri says, standing up. “I want to make sure to say a proper goodbye for now.”

  
Shun stands up as well. “I’ll go with you.”

  
Ruri smiles and rolls her eyes, but Yuto could see her shoulders relax just a little. The fact she was being targeted for a kidnapping right in their home base wore on all of them.

  
Shun looks down at him again. “You’ll be okay on your own?”

  
He smiles reassuringly. “Of course, you two go. We’ll meet up later.”

  
They smile back, nod and turns to leave, giving a last wave before they disappear behind the doorway.

  
Yuto flops down on the bed with a sigh. He was tired but still itching to go, they were _so close_ now. Just a little longer, he told himself. He may not even meet Yuya for a while when he gets there, but he would be closer, closer than any of them has ever been before.

  
The thought made his stomach fill with butterflies, and it was the feeling he fell asleep with.  


* * *

   
The night air was a little cold, the usual quiet of the destroyed Heartland even more deafening at night. Their footsteps seemed to be echoing among the rubble, the other two stepping carefully behind him while he walked confidently in the darkness.

  
They stop inside an abandoned building, one of many, raided and searched from top to bottom for rations and anything remotely useful. But it was devoid of windows, any possible outsider would be having a hard time catching a glimpse of them. Especially with the light that would signal their departure.

  
Yuto stops in the middle of the room, turning to face the other two as they come closer and stop. He brings out his disk, bringing up the teleportation system Allen had added to his, Ruri’s and Shun’s disk, thanks to the three Academia disks they’d brought back.

  
“You two ready?”

  
Ruri nods, mouth set in a tight line, determination and anticipation swirling in her eyes.

  
Shun repeats the motion, frown hard and body tightly wound, but still impatient to get going.

  
They each take ahold of one of his arms. Allen had said since the system hadn’t been properly tested, if they all used their own they could potentially be separated on arrival. The choice to only use one was obvious after that.

  
The program was up and ready to launch, the hands on his arms tightened and with a simple press of his finger, light was suddenly enveloping them…

  
And then they were gone, the wreckage of their home left behind.  
  


* * *

 


	16. Arch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

 

Yuto gasped, ears popping as the bright light faded away, leaving him blinking rapidly, trying to make his vision less blurry.  


Then he felt it. The bright, spirited pull he recognised as Yuya felt stronger than ever. It wasn’t as drastic as he thought it could be, but still more than he’s experienced before now. It made his breathing quicken, something inside telling him to go go go go-  


“Yuto?”  


He sucked in a shaky breath, the weird haze he hadn’t noticed he’d entered popping like a bubble around him as the world turned clear again. He wavered in place when hands grabbed ahold of his upper arm and shoulder, keeping him steady.  


It was still dark and for one gut-wrenching second he thought they had failed, but with how close Yuya felt now that thought was quickly dashed. Yuto takes a couple of deep breaths, the smell of metal and something salty sitting in the air. It was lighter than the building they had been standing in when they left, long windows sitting high on the tall walls. Big containers lined the walls, but it was empty and devoid of life otherwise, except for them.  


Ruri was looking at him with concern in her eyes where she had stepped in front of him. Her hand was still holding onto his arm, hold a little less firm than before but still there. He noticed Shun’s hand, now on his shoulder, grip tight but not uncomfortable, grounding him back to reality. His voice was a little rough, worry bubbling under the surface, echoing in the wide space they were standing in. “You okay?”  


He nods shakily, adjusting his stance on the ground and focusing on the chilled air entering his lungs. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, sorry. I was just taken off guard.”  


“Off guard?” Shun asks, confused, as he and Ruri take a step back to give him some space when it doesn’t look like he’s gonna fall over anymore.  


He hums a yes, eyes drawn to one of the windows far up the walls, dirty and hard to see through but he could make still out the night sky. “He’s so close. Yuya.”  


They both make little ‘oh’ sounds at the same time and it makes his lips turn up at the corner in a half-smile.  


“Well!” Ruri says, voice a little louder than normal, softly clapping her hands together once to break the silence. “It’s a good thing you two can meet soon then, right?”  


He returns her smile, excitement bubbling up in his stomach like a cauldron. So close, he was _so close._ Even if it would take some time, even if he would need to wait a little longer, Yuya was within walking distance, not a whole dimension away now.  


“Yeah.”  


Movement to next to him makes him look over to see Shun start walking to the doors ahead. “Well, we won’t get anywhere by standing still.” He looks back at them, a small smile on his face.  


Yuto nods, walking to the doors as well, Ruri falling in step with them. When he put his hand on it though, an anxious feeling rose up. What if they had landed wrong? What if they hadn’t left at all? What if something went wrong?  


Going by the way Shun and Ruri tense on either side of him, he could tell they felt something similar.  


He closed his eyes, reaching for his link with Yuya again.  


He would trust in that.  


Face set with determination, he reached over, grabbed the handle tightly and pulled open the door in one swoop, creaking all the way.  


The sight that met them was enough to take their breath away.  


Stars, thousands and thousands of them, twinkling innocently above, the moon shining alongside them high up in the dark night sky. The ocean laid in front of them, waves rolling gently on the surface, breaking up the moon’s reflection in the water. When he took a hesitant step outside, he found the air not as cold as inside the warehouse, a pleasant breeze pulling at his cape over his shoulders and brushing over his bare arms.  


He’d almost forgotten what fresh air tasted like, without dust and smoke constantly clogging up the air, hiding the sky from view.  


“We made it,” he breathed out, relief evident in his voice. Right now he didn’t care they could still be in enemy territory or in possible danger. He wouldn’t let that destroy this moment of peace that he hadn’t realised just how badly he had needed.  


“Yeah,” Shun says next to him, voice just as breathless, head tilted up to the sky. Golden eyes closed as he took a deep breath, shoulders relaxing.  


A hitched breath makes both of them snap their eyes over to Ruri. She had her hand over her mouth, eyes wet as she stared at the sea and sky with a look of overwhelming joy and melancholy.  


“Ruri?” he asked, slight panic entering his voice. Shun was quickly at her side, touching her shoulder carefully in concern. She shakes her head, free hand reaching up to squeeze her brothers, other hand lowering to reveal a shaky smile.  


“I-I’m fine, don’t worry, I just, got so overwhelmed,” she says, wiping at her eyes quickly, but not letting go of Shun’s hand. He didn’t draw back either. “I had almost forgotten, what a clear night sky looked like, what the stars and moon looked like. I thought I’d never get to see it again.”  


Yuto grimace, knowing that feeling all too well, wondering if he would ever see his beloved night sky again, free of heavy, grey clouds. “...I know.”  


Ruri meets his eyes, a look of understanding passing between them. She huffs, doing a little hop in place. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to get teary-eyed, that was a little embarrassing.”  


“Don’t be silly,” Shun says, stepping back from her and crossing his arms. “We won’t think worse of you just because of some tears.”  


Yuto nods, smiling. It draws a genuine smile out of her at least.  


“Right, so,” Shun speaks up again, glancing around before looking at both of them. “What now?”  


Right, plans, they had plans to make, now that they were here. Back in Heartland, they had the advantage of it being their home turf, even destroyed and broken. But in Standard, they knew little, what information he could get from Yuya would only get them so far, if they wanted to find out if this place had any connection to Academia, and if they did, what kind it was.  


How should they move from here on? What steps should they take?  


How long until he could meet Yuya?  


“I think some info gathering would be best to start with,” Ruri says after thinking for a while. “Just to take in the area and what could be around us.”  


Shun nods, brow furrowed in thought. “Taking advantage of the darkness is our best bet. Let’s do some surveillance before we make any big moves.”  


Yuto nods, a small smile spreading over his mouth, feeling at ease despite their serious conversation.  


He felt like he could take on anything right now. It was a high that probably wouldn’t last, but he’d tuck it away to remember for harder times.  


* * *

  
_/Yuto?\_  


_[I’m here now, Yuya.]_  


_/Oh, oh that’s, that’s good, that’s really good. Did the trip go well?\_  


_[Yeah, I was surprised when we came here though. You feel so close now.]_  


_/It’s the same for me… When can we meet?\_  


_[I think it’ll be some time still, we’re gonna gather some information first. It looks like there’s a lot of cameras around, so meeting up without being seen could turn out to be hard.]_  


_/But it’ll happen, right?\_  


_[Of course, we’ll do our best together, so hopefully, it will be soon.]_  


_/Are Ruri and Shun okay? And you?\_  


_[We’re fine, don’t worry. It’s, really nice to be under the sky again, the air is so nice here.]_  


_/Hehe, that’s good! If things turn bad, make sure to come to my house. Mom will definitely welcome all three of you!\_  


_[I’ll remember that. It’s about time to go, you should go back to sleep.]_  


_/Ugh, fine, but you sleep soon too.\_  


_[Goodnight, Yuya.]_  


_/Goodnight, Yuto.\_  


* * *

  
“Hey, Rin? Can I ask a kinda weird question?” Yuya asks, leaning back on his hands on the slope they were sitting on, the grass soft under him and against his fingers. The sound of the river down the hill filled the relative quiet, broken up by the occasional kids shouting in the distance.  


“Shoot,” she says in response, elbows leaning on her knees and face perched on her hands, eyes not looking away from the running water. Despite Shuzo insisting it was fine for her to choose new clothes for herself and Yuzu saying it was fine for them to share her clothes, Rin still walked around in most of the clothes she arrived in. The powder pink shirt under her half-zipped jacket being the only new addition.  


He grabs ahold of the grass and pulls it loose from the ground, repeating the motion as he talks. “What does, Yugo look like?”  


That makes her turn to him, something akin to bafflement crossing her face. “You’re asking me that despite knowing him for what, two years?”  


“I’ve _known_ him, sure, but I’ve never met him, or any of them. So I don’t actually know what they look like…” he trails off, embarrassment tickling him inside. The fact that he really, really wanted to know was kind of a secret he hadn’t meant to keep in the first place. He’d hesitated asking Rin to begin with, almost tempted to wait and see for himself with only the little details he had himself.  


But the curiosity was nearly enough to make him burst. The eagerness to get _something_ new.  


“Oh,” Rin looked surprised, as if the idea hadn’t occurred to her before this. Maybe it hadn’t, sometimes he himself forgot the others weren’t just shapeless voices in his head.  


“Well,” she said, leaning back on a hand, almost mirroring his pose. “I haven’t really gotten a chance to mention it, so I guess I should start with that…”  


He blinks, confused but also feeling excited. “What?”  


“You look identical,” she bluntly says, looking him in the eye. “Like, twin-level identical, in the face at least.”  


He hears her words, but his head is buzzing with the new info.  


Sure, he’s tried imagining what the other three looked like before, but he barely thought of anything more than a general aura, and he could get a feel of that already. But identical? “We’re that similar?”  


“There are some very small differences, and the hair and eyes are different, but otherwise... I thought you were Yugo for a moment, when we first met.”  


She glances away, eyes darkening and he could, for a moment, imagine just how awful that had been, considering the last time she had seen him in person. Thinking for a moment he was, somehow, miraculously safe and sound only to find out it was a different person.  


“...I’m sorry.”  


“Eh, don’t apologise,” she says nonchalantly, giving his shoulder a hard smack and making him yelp. “It’s not your fault. By now it’s not too hard to tell you two apart.”  


Somehow, he got the feeling that was a lie, if not stretching the truth a little. Even knowing her best friend was okay through him, seeing someone with his face walk around yet knowing it’s not them must hurt at least a little. It wasn’t the same as seeing them in person and see for your own eyes they were okay.  


Yuya could relate to that.  


“We’ll see him soon,” he says firmly, the effect somewhat ruined as he rubbed his aching shoulder. Rin sure had a mean hook on her.  


“Obviously,” she says, voice confident, but he saw the way her hand clenched in the grass and how her brow furrowed slightly.  


Well, this wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go. Back on track, not the time to be depressed and frustrated.  


“Hey, going back to what you said earlier,” he says, voice purposefully lighter than before. Rin looks at him, eyebrow raised. “How are we different? You said we look identical at least in the face, so how different are we? I know the others hair colours, but not much else.”  


“Well, your hairstyle is different,” she says, hand making a swooping motion over her forehead and to the side, then upwards, the other moving up and down behind her head. He realised she was mimicking a hairstyle. “Yugo’s is spikier. His eyes are also this really bright blue colour that he gets embarrassed over if you compliment them.” Her mouth quirks up at the corner in amusement, seemingly recalling something from long ago. She looks over at him and stares intently, making him tense up. “And you don’t have his cheeks.”  


“...Cheeks?” he asks, feeling very confused.  


Rin smiles humorously, tapping her own cheek. “You don’t have his round baby cheeks. You’re not as pale as him either, but if there actually is such a person besides me, I would like to see that. But I think you’re the same height, since neither of you is taller than me.”  


Yuya nods rapidly, soaking up the information like a sponge. He tried to imagine it in his head but didn’t manage very well.  


_‘I can just see it for myself.’_  


He shakes his head, trying to keep the overly goofy smile he felt tugging at his mouth off his face. It was just some tidbits on Yugo’s appearance, it shouldn’t make him feel _this_ giddy! At this rate, he’s gonna pass out from excitement when he meets Yuto.  


Rin’s been quiet during his internal debate until she stands up and snaps him out of it.  


“Thanks for telling me,” he says, standing up as well.  


“No problem, just ask whenever,” she says, brushing herself off.  


He won’t. Yuya could tell she wasn’t comfortable talking too much about Yugo and he didn’t want to push it, no matter how curious he was about, well _everything_ .  


“Should we head back?” Rin asks, walking up the hill. They had been out for some time now, what was meant as a breather to get some fresh air turned into a chance to talk in private. The others would start wondering what they were doing soon.  


“Sure. Wanna get some snacks as a cover for why we’re late?”  


Rin gets an almost pinched look to her face, frowning. “Is that okay, though?”  


“Of course!” he says, walking up beside her and giving her shoulder a light slap. “It’s a normal thing we do, the kids always get happy too!”  


“Well, okay then,” she says, still sounding unsure and he’s reminded that she and Yugo had grown up in pretty terrible conditions, based on what he’d gathered from Yugo who always was so, casual about it.  


His smile softens a tad even as guilt crawls unpleasantly inside him. “It’s cool, really.”  


Rin still looks uncertain, but she nods after a while, relaxing a smidge and smiling. “If you say so. It’s a thing I haven’t gotten used to yet.”  


“You will,” he says as they walk to the convenience store on the way back to You Show. “You both will one day, for sure!”  


* * *

  
Getting back to You Show, carrying a plastic bag with drinks and ice cream in one hand, he didn’t expect silence. During break time it was usually lively, was everyone in the training room? Or maybe the action fields?  


“Yuzu? Everyone? We’re back, and we brought snacks!” he calls to the empty halls. No response.  


“Well, this is freaky,” Rin says, walking up next to him, holding her own bag with treats he’d convinced her to try after he saw her eyeing them. They weren’t the overly sweet type so she’d probably get them to herself.  


If they can find the others, that is.  


“Is this gonna turn into a horror movie?” he asks her, half-jokingly.  


She gives a half-smirk, glancing at him. “You have the spine to punch a murderer wielding a chainsaw?”  


He smiles cheekily. “I’m confident in my ability to run, at least.”  


They walk further down the halls, looking around for any sign of life. “What if it’s a ghost? A bit hard to outrun those”  


He places his hand on his chin in mock thought. “Maybe I can talk it down… Or distract it, I’m good at that.”  


Rin chuckles. “More than what Yugo would do, he’s terrified of anything scary or horror related.”  


“Seriously?”  


“Oh yeah, screams like a baby and clings to you like a koala at the slightest noise. It’s funny until he starts crying for real.”  


Yuya felt weird over finding that cute, but he pushed that feeling away for later. The sight of the kids, Yuzu, and Sora up ahead gave him a perfect excuse. “Heeey, Yuzu! Sora! We’re back!”  


Yuzu’s head snaps up at his voice, her pigtails flying around her face as she turns rapidly to them. “Yuya! Rin!”  


“Sup,” Rin says, looking quizzically at the group until she’s startled by the kids running up to them. Yuya has to hold back a laugh at how shocked she looks, she still hasn’t gotten used to the kids being attached to her.  


“Where have you two been?!” Yuzu asks, walking closer, looking both annoyed and worried.  


“Uh, buying snacks?” he says weakly, lifting the bag and waving it. Only Sora’s eyes lit up.  


“Oooohh! Snacks! Did you buy sweets?”  


“Yuya-oniichan! Rin-oneechan! It’s terrible!” Ayu says, the worried look on her and Futoshi and Tatsuya’s faces was enough to immediately turn his mood serious.  


He looks at Yuzu, who has this distressed look on her face that made his stomach turn. “Yuzu, did something happen?”  


She mulls, glancing over at the door they were standing in front of before looking at him again, eyes looking at him like she’s worried he’s going to shatter at her words. He frowns, now getting really worried, but nodded at her to continue.  


She bites her lip, before nodding and speaking.  


He still wasn’t prepared for what came out of her mouth, however.  


“Akaba Reiji, the president of LDS is here. He says he wants to talk to you.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duun. Writing this chapter went surprisingly easy once i got going. I've had a real time planning out the next few parts, but i finally feel like i a better grasp on it.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you in the next one! c:


	17. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little lacking, but i felt you guys had waited long enough for this ;v; Hope it's still ok!  
>  
> 
> /Yuya\  
> ~Yugo~  
> [Yuto]  
> {Yuri}

* * *

  
_Yuya was still smiling goofily as the other kids walked away, their laughter and chatter growing fainter along with their backs. Soon, he was left standing on the street in silence, the evening sun warm on his bare arms and legs._

_The smile shrinks but doesn’t quite disappear as he turns to walk home._

_  
‘This is fine. It’s better like this.’_

_  
Maybe if he repeated it enough times it’d sink in. He did feel a bit better with this than the alternative, but still not great._

_  
But he'd be fine._

_  
~Hey, Yuya?~_

_  
He almost stops in his tracks at the voice, but remembers he’s still in public and continue to walk. Sometimes, he’s still caught off guard by them, despite having been there for quite some time now._

_  
/What, Yugo?\_

_  
~You okay? You didn’t feel too good before.~_

_  
[Did something happen? You had to leave so suddenly, we got worried.]_

_  
{Well, you two did.}_

_  
Yuya sighs, thinking back to the fun conversation they had been in the middle of, before some other kids interrupted him and asked, loudly, what he was smiling over._

_  
‘You sure look happy, even with a coward for a father!’_

_  
It always came back to that. Normal bullies, he knew that’s all they were. Their words still stung, still made him angry. Their mocking laughter still cut into him and echoed in his ears after they were gone, along with their words._

_  
/I’m fine, just some kids who thought I was weird for laughing at nothing.\_

_  
[Bullies?]_

_  
/...Pretty much.\_

_  
He hadn’t heard much, but he had a gut feeling that Yuto had dealt with bullies himself, maybe still did. He had a gentle aura to him, but he was quiet and at the beginning he had to be coaxed into talking about himself. Luckily, Yugo had no tact and swept them up in his tempo without trying and Yuri seemed to knew just what buttons to push to make others talk and cared little for others circumstances._

_  
Yuya liked to think he was approachable, easy to talk to and not intimidating. But maybe that was just the part of himself that wanted to match up to the other three and not feel like he wasn’t giving anything to their odd situation._

_  
~Bullies?? You okay Yuya? They didn’t hurt you, did they?~_

_  
He had to hold back a small smile at the heat in Yugo’s voice, even when he couldn’t hear it with his ears._

_  
/I’m fine, they just said some mean things. If I just joke along they go away soon enough.\_

_  
The ensuing silence left him momentarily confused, until what he’d actually said sank in and he realised he’d given away more than he had meant to. He knew Yuzu and Gongenzaka didn’t like his tactic, why should the other three be any different?_

_  
[Yuya, that’s…]_

_  
{A stupid way of thinking.}_

_  
He flinches at Yuri’s blunt words, but quickly tries to brush it off. His house and room felt so far away still._

_  
/Nah, it’s fine! If they laugh they leave me alone, so it’s all good.\_

_  
~People who make fun of you shouldn’t be laughing!~_

_  
/It’s better if I make them laugh!\_

_  
He has to stop and pull his goggles over his eyes, feeling too vulnerable being out in the open and talking about this, even if it was inside his own head. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, but now the others definitely wouldn’t let it go._

_  
/If I make them laugh… it’s different. If I only act a little silly or make light of their words it’s all fine, so don’t worry.\_

_  
It’s fine. There was no reason for others to worry, he didn’t want to see their faces turn sad and concerned because of him. He was fine._

_  
The others were quiet for a while, until Yuri spoke up, voice miffed._

_  
{Don’t act more idiotic than you already are, how stupid.}_

_  
Yuya blinks behind the glass of his goggles, now realising he’d reached his house, the gate to the yard in sight. Before he could answer, Yugo cut in._

_  
~Yeah! If they want to laugh just ignore them! They’re not worth your effort!~_

_  
[Those who don’t bother to see past the exterior aren’t people who you should aim to please, Yuya.]_

_  
/But-\_

_  
{No buts. Don’t fall in with what idiots want, they’re not worth your time or effort.}_

_  
Yuya is quiet as his eyes prick, biting down on his lip. They didn’t understand, they couldn’t, he needed to-_

_  
[You don’t have to stop right away.]_

_  
Yuto’s words, soft and comforting, cuts off his thoughts._

_  
[I know it’s, hard to break habits. Things you’ve convinced yourself is for the best. But, I was told that it’s okay to take it in steps, just break away from it slowly. And Yuya, I don’t want you to force a smile for people who doesn’t want to see it.]_

_  
~Making bullies smile makes no sense anyway, they only want to see you cry and stuff.~_

_  
{Oh? Are you speaking from personal experience, fusion?}_

_  
~N-no! And it’s not fusion, it’s Yugo!~_

_  
Yuya has to take deep breath, struggling to keep it from stuttering, even as a smile is struggling to break out on his face, pulling at the corners of his mouth. He adjusts the goggles on his face, leaning his forehead on the gate, willing himself to calm down before he walks up to the house. Mom seeing him now will only make her worried, and he wants to see her smile when he eventually opens the front door and goes inside._

_  
But for now, he stands in place, the air starting to turn just a little chilly, but he felt warm. Looking up, he saw the sun was starting to set, colouring the once blue sky in shades of orange and red and pink, soon to give away to the deep, deep darkness and twinkling of the night sky._

  
He wondered if the other three were standing under the same sky.

* * *

  
The silence was thick enough to cut through. Neither of the two present in the room making any notion to speak first, nor to move from their position on the two couches set in front of each other, a coffee table standing in between.

  
Yuya pondered whether to break the silence, to be the first one to speak. It had been a stare-off ever since he’d sat down and Shuzo had left, Akaba Reiji having requested for them to speak alone. Yuya had agreed, and with the last sound of the door clicking shut, not one word had been uttered. The person in front of him hadn’t even made any move of starting a conversation.

  
Akaba Reiji looked younger in person, despite no doubt towering over Yuya if they were to stand up. The blank face staring him down was grating on his nerves just a little, eyes that gave nothing away starting to make nervousness claw at him. But he had to keep his cool.

  
He decided to bite the bullet and make the first move.

  
Yuya called upon all of his acting prowess, drew in a quiet breath, before letting a friendly and unsuspecting smile spread over his face, careful to not make it look overdone.

  
“To get a visit from the president of LDS, what a surprise!” he says abashed, hand rubbing the back of his head, forcing his body to stay loose.

  
Reiji says nothing at first, just inclines his head and adjusts his glasses. His voice is steady when he talks, giving nothing away. “With everything that has happened, I decided a personal visit was required.”

  
His smile didn’t slip, only letting a smidge of confusion show. Was inventing a new summoning method enough to call forth the president of LDS? Who apparently, as he’d found out after reading all that crap in their library, rarely made public appearances, or something. “Is Pendulum Summoning that serious?”

  
“Until now, LDS has been the only company to bring forth new special summoning methods,” he says, voice a steady tone that gave nothing away. “But then suddenly, you appear, seemingly out of nowhere, creating a whole new summoning method.”

  
Purple eyes were no less piercing even covered by glasses. “To say it was unprecedented is an understatement, in my personal opinion.”

  
Yuya smiles, an embarrassed one that slides into place easily on his face. “I was surprised myself, to be honest! I really have no idea how it happened!”

  
Play it like he was clueless, that’s what he’d decided on. Making a clown of himself was nothing new, but…

  
He’s got enough pep talks and scolding to want to avoid doing it lately. Especially from Yuzu and Gongenzaka as well.

  
“So,” he says, keeping his voice casual, but with just a smidge of seriousness now. “What did you want to talk about?”

  
Akaba Reiji says nothing for a moment, just gazing at him like he was looking for something. After a minute, he finally opens his mouth again to speak.

  
“LDS is at the forefront of dueling. Collaborating with the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning is in our best interest and, I believe, in yours as well.”

  
His body tensing is barely visible, but he’s still careful to not make it too obvious. His face formed a more neutral expression. Collaborate…

  
“Why do you think that?” he asks instead.

  
Purple eyes stare evenly at him, barely even a twitch in his expression as he inclines his head. “What are your plans regarding Pendulum, going forward?”

  
That catch him off guard, but he doesn’t let it show more than necessary. “Plans?”

  
“Surely you must have realised yourself that Pendulum can still grow stronger. As you are the only one capable of using it, at this moment the only one who can make it stronger would be you, however,” he pushes up his glasses once more. “How long will that last? Do you plan to be the sole user of Pendulum, and think it will always stay that way?”

  
Yuya stayed quiet, turning the words over in his head, eyes falling down to his lap along with his hands.

  
Pendulum was his edge, something that made his dueling stand out, that got him his victory against Strong Ishijima, even though he barely remembered it. The thought of others using it hadn’t even crossed his mind, not until the duel against Sawatari and he was slapped in the face with the realisation that no, he wasn’t the only one, others could use it. He’d been angry, frustrated, almost feeling crushed when the pillars of light appeared on his opponent's side of the field with no issue.

  
But why had he reacted so strongly? Because Pendulum had been his. Something he had created. But also…

  
It hadn’t been _them_ who had been the first ones, besides him, to use it.

  
That’s right, he’d wanted to share it with them first. Because Pendulum summoning was important to him, he wanted them to know it too. They had been there during his duel, with him the whole time, encouraging him and they had felt so close in that moment, before his memories cut off. So he wanted Pendulum to be something shared between only them.

  
But that small dream had been crushed, and in hindsight it was almost silly to think of.

  
“I…” his hands clench in his lap. “I had planned on sharing Pendulum from the start, with certain people. But...”

  
Others using Pendulum, others than just them…

  
There was barely a flicker in Reiji’s eyes, but enough to tell him he was curious, at least. “Certain people?”

  
He could see Yuzu making a great show of it, her monsters singing in the lights, creating a new stage that only she could make. He’d like Gongenzaka to use it, the pillars fitting him and his steadfast dueling almost too well when he thought of it.

  
He nods, red eyes lifting to meet purple. “But that didn't happen. It's not just us, or me, who can use it. Who should be able to use it. Pendulum is something I wanted to share, but now…”

  
They could still share it. That feeling wouldn’t disappear.

  
A genuine smile tugs at his lips. “I want more people to be able to use it, to learn how amasing Pendulum really is.”

  
Reiji stays quiet, before closing his eyes in thought. “It looks like you’re his son not just in name.”

  
Yuya gives him a puzzled look. “Huh?”

  
“Sakaki Yusho once worked together with our LDS to help develop Real Solid Vision, without his assistance, dueling would not be what it is today.” Fingers rise to adjust his glasses, and either his eyes were playing with him, or the purple eyes behind them looked a tad softer than before. “Perhaps I should not be surprised that you seem to want to follow his example.”

  
“Dad did…?” He’d had no idea. He’d been so young when Solid Vision was first introduced, it felt like it had always been there. Even so, he could still remember the first time he rode on Discover Hippo. The very first time he got to touch Odd Eyes.

  
“However,” the young president's voice made him snap out of his thoughts again. Eyes stare into him again, sharp but not overly hostile. “Do you truly think Pendulum is fine as it is?”

  
Yuya doesn’t answer, his hands clenching slightly around the material of his pants. Reiji continues without waiting for an answer.

  
“Pendulum Summoning can still grow stronger, in my eyes that is clear. The question is, if you yourself can see the way to go forward. It will continue to evolve, with or without its founder.”

  
He has to forcibly will his body to not tense up too much, even as something unpleasant bubbles under the surface. Keep calm, do not lose your temper, he repeats to himself.

  
“LDS will produce Pendulum cards for general use.” That makes him flinch, but he manages to catch himself in the middle. “Once we have figured out how it functions, production will begin. But for that to happen, we require more data on Pendulum Summoning.”

  
“So, you want me to help with that,” he says, voice even despite the storm raging inside him. He can deal with it later, now was not the time.

  
Reiji only tilts his head down in place of a yes. “I believe it is the most efficient way.”

  
_‘Do you want to capitalize on it, or hurry so others can use it for more than fun dueling?’_

  
“...Can you let me think about it?” he finally says, crossing his arms over his chest. He grins, a playful tilt to it. “I’d rather not sign off on something I haven’t given proper thought to, if you don’t mind.”

  
Reiji nods once. “A wise decision.” He moves to get up, Yuya following suit. “Come to LDS once you’ve made your decision, but keep in mind we won’t wait for long.”

  
“I’ll keep it in mind.” He says casually, smiling easily, even as the other is now towering over him as he figured he would.

  
Reiji takes a card out of his pocket, holding it out with two fingers. “Show this at the reception and you’ll be lead to my office.”

  
He takes it, looking at the signature and stamp on the thick card. There was even a phone number on it.

  
_‘Well, that’s one way to get a phone number, I guess?’_

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Well then, if there’s nothing else, I shall be taking my leave.”

  
“I’ll show you out, then.” Yuya smiles, walking up to and opening the door, finding the others still waiting outside. He spotted Gongenzaka, straightening up in attention at the sight of him, Yuzu leaving her spot against the wall and taking a step forward, stopping when she saw the figure behind him. Rin was still leaning against the wall, but looking more tense than usual.

  
“Talk went well?” Shuzo asks, expression serious as he looks at them both.

  
“No worries. I’ll tell you about it later.” He smiles reassuringly, stepping aside to let Reiji walk out.  “I’ll be back soon, just gonna walk our guest to the exit.”

  
The walk there was quiet and a little tense, the only sound coming from their shoes hitting the floor. Sometimes he thought he could feel Reiji looking at him, but he did his best to ignore it, keeping a relaxed smile on his face all the way to the entrance.

  
“I’ll try to come to a decision quickly,” he says jokingly as they finally stood in front of the doors.

  
Akaba Reiji says nothing, only adjusts his glasses. “I’ll be awaiting your answer. Until next time.”

  
And with that, he opens the doors and walks out. Yuya watches him make his way over to a car waiting on the road, not taking his eyes off it.

  
First when it disappeared did he let out a big sigh, shoulders dropping what felt like five inches as he dropped into a crouch.

  
God this was terrible for his nerves, not to mention his heart.

  
Realising their next meeting would likely be just as, if not possibly even more tense, made him groan loudly in the empty entrance hall.  


* * *

 


	18. Meeting Someone

* * *

 

Yuzu wasn’t sure what she expected to find when she’d followed Sawatari’s goons to the harbour to pummel some sense into the coward. If he thought he could pull some petty tricks again to enact some self-made revenge when he lost fair and square, despite not even playing fair to begin with, he had another thing coming. If she had anything to say about it, he and all of his goons would have to deal with her too.

But when she exited the alley and out to the harbour, there was already a duel going on. She recognised Sawatari…

The person with long, dark hair was a complete mystery, however.

“Suddenly barging in and demanding a duel, did you hear about my amazing skills and wished to test yourself?” Sawatari was as smug as ever and the giant, armoured monster behind him only barely justified it. “Sadly, I think you’re just a bit outmatched in this scenario.”

“Right right!”

“Sawatari-san is so cool!”

“Hurry up and beat this upstarter!”

Yuzu can’t quite keep the irritated frown off her face at the crooning from his henchmen. His opponent shows no reaction.

“Is your turn over?” Their voice is feminine and slightly muffled as she talks, with a sharpness behind the soft voice. She raises her duel disk to a readying position, a design she’s never seen before, not even Rin’s looked like it and Yuzu had never seen one like hers either.

Sawatari frowns, but huffs and waves his hand dismissively. “Turn end. Now, how will you handle my Mobius?”

“My turn,” the girl places her fingers over her deck. “Draw!”

Yuzu feels like she’s almost moving on autopilot as she steps out from between the buildings, closer to the duel. She can’t fully see her face, but she seemed to be wearing sunglasses and a scarf covering her lower face.

“When I control no monsters, I can special summon Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler from my hand!” She slaps down a card on her disk and a small harpie-like girl in green and blue appears, twittering peacefully as she flies up next to her duelist.

“If this card is special summoned, I can special summon one Lyrilusc monster from my hand or graveyard.” She places another card on her disk. “I special summon Cobalt Sparrow from my hand!” Another bird girl appears, but this one in brown and cream colours, flies up next to her comrade, chattering happily.

“When Cobalt Sparrow is special summoned, I can add one Level 1 Winged-Beast type monster from the deck to my hand.” A card pops out of her deck and she takes it. “I choose Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow, and when I control a Winged-Beast type monster, I can special summon her and another Level 1 monster of the same type. Come forth, Sapphire Swallow and Cobalt Sparrow!!”

The two harpie girls fly forth, one blue and one brown, twittering in unison.

“I normal summon another Sapphire Swallow from my hand!” One last blue harpie flies up and joins it’s friends, all of them now singing and chirping in unison.

Yuzu was almost overwhelmed by all the special summons and how the girls once empty field was now filled with five monsters, hovering above her.

Sawatari laughs and claps almost mockingly. “Quite the show of special summoning, but how exactly do you plan to fight my Mobius with that weak flock? At most they have 100 attack, defeating my monster with that is impossible!”

“I never said I was done.”

Yuzu almost felt a shiver at the calm tone in her voice.

“I overlay my Turquoise Warbler, two Cobalt Sparrow and two Sapphire Swallow!” Her hand shoot out up in the air as her monsters twitter and turn into streaks of light, swirling together into the galaxy at her feet.

“Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! XYZ Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!”

Yuzu lets out a gasp as a tall creature with wings of yellow sunlight appear, letting out a beautiful cry as it descends next to the dark-haired girl.

“Assembled Nightingale gains 200 attack for each XYZ material attached to it. She has five, so her attack becomes 1,000.” The creature’s wings shimmer as it’s attack goes up. The girl points at Sawatari, voice hard. “Assembled Nightingale can attack the player directly and attack the same amount of times as her materials!”

“W-wait that means-” Sawatari suddenly looks very panicky.

“5,000 points of direct damage!”

Her monster cries out with her words, swooping wings flapping up a large, glowing storm that blows around Mobius and hits Sawatari directly, sending him flying. The strong winds blow all over, making her let out a cry as they push against her and her arms fly up to protect her face from the dust and rocks.

When she looks up again, the monsters are disappearing into showers of light and the girl's shoulders loosen up just a little. The glasses are hanging from her hand, a large crack in one lens.

“I don’t have anything to ask of you people. Scram.”

They don’t seem to need another reminder, his goons quickly picking up a dazed Sawatari and running off.

Yuzu adjusts her stance, shoes scraping against the ground and making the girl’s whirl around in her direction. She’s momentarily struck by her eyes, a dark pink striking enough to pull her in. They widen to the size of dinner plates as she seems to stagger in place.

“You…” The girl starts, voice much softer than it was during the duel moments ago, but hesitates, hands moving up to her red scarf, pulling it down from her face and, oh…

This was an eerily familiar scenario.

Rin’s face stared back at her, which was also her face, like looking into two mirrors and the you that stared back looked a little different depending on the angles, but it was still you. Her hands were shaking as they stared at each other in silence. Much like how when she met Rin, the differences were slowly registering in her mind. Long hair, much longer than Yuzu could imagine having, nevermind on Rin, dark purple in colour and pulled back into a bun. The ragged clothes covered in tears and looking well-worn, so different from her uniform or Rin’s sleek suit.

“Are you,” the girl tries again, only to halt when a voice calls out Yuzu’s name. Yuya’s voice, followed by the sound of rapid footsteps.

Yuzu looks away to where she heard Yuya for only a second, but the girl takes that second to turn and bolt before she can so much as get a proper word out. Her lips form it, wanting to yell out to her wait, who are you, what’s going on, tell me!

But the girl has already turned down an alley, hair flying behind her before she can get it out. It dies in her throat, extended hand lowering.

“Yuzu!” She looks up as Yuya runs up behind her, looking winded and worried. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah.” She tries to smile to reassure him, but it feels plastic on her face and she can tell Yuya doesn’t buy it.

She feels strange, like these events are happening to someone else that isn’t her.

With so many girls around wearing her face, maybe it was.

 

* * *

 

“Standard duelists really aren’t tough at all.”

Yuto looked away from the cityscape and over to Shun and Ruri as they walked across the rooftop over to where he stood near the edge. It was almost completely dark outside, the day gradually turning into night.

“If they’re that weak in comparison, you don’t need to go all out,” Ruri sighs, pulling down her scarf, her glasses having broken somehow earlier that day. She hadn’t elaborated beyond that and he got the feeling something had happened.

Shun only huffs, taking off his and pulling down the scarf over his mouth.

Yuto takes off his gear. They’d decided against removing them completely, despite the dust and rubble that they protected their eyes and mouth from no longer being present in this dimension. Keeping his and Ruri’s likeness to two certain residents a secret was deemed more important, so Shun went along with it as well. “It went alright then?”

Ruri smiles and nods. “On the way here we got into a tag duel with some kids wearing those badges. Not very tough, compared to the duels were used to...”

Shun crosses his arms over his chest, frowning out at the city. “Hopefully something will come out of it.”

Yuto looks over at the giant building in the distance. The LDS Dueling School was enormous, even from here, seemingly holding so many answers to their questions.

Their decision to seek out LDS students wasn’t only to collect information but to also catch the attention of their President and lure him out. Depending on what way he decides to handle them, they could hopefully tell if he was an ally or not. And if he was worth placing their trust in.

“It will sooner or later, they can’t ignore it forever,” Ruri says, looking down at the street beneath them and the people walking by. “I just wonder how long we have to do this…”

Yuto frowns, the thought having crossed his mind as well. “If it takes too long, we’ll just have to go and ask directly.”

Because they didn’t have forever, there wasn’t time to wait that long. If the people at LDS weren’t foolish enough to bide their time for ages when they were aware of the looming danger, hanging over their necks like a guillotine.

“But before that,”

Yuto looks up at Shun, who was staring pointedly at him with his arms resolutely crossed over his chest. Ruri, standing between them, was hiding an amused smile behind her hand. “...What?”

“We talked a little on the way back,” Ruri says, smiling, “and we both thought you should go meet Yuya before this escalates too much.”

“Wha-” He stumbles, heart skipping a beat at her words as he got excited despite the rational part of him protesting against the idea. It was too soon, still too dangerous to meet up, but the other part of him desperately wanted to throw caution to the wind and _go_ . “But-”

“No but’s,” Shun firmly says, but there’s an actual smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and it was so nice to see it made the words get stuck in his throat. “You’re jittery enough as it is, I don’t want to imagine how bad it’ll be if you wait much longer. And it’ll be harder to go undetected soon.”

He looks wide-eyed at them, gaze going back and forth between his two friends, not fully believing what they were saying.

“It’s okay, Yuto,” Ruri says softly, a warm smile on her face. “We know you’ve been holding back. We’ll be fine, and we’ll contact you if anything happens.”

Yuto has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a wide, goofy smile to spread over his face. He was probably smiling like a loon anyway.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Yuya’s steps echoed down the dark, empty streets, illuminated by the streetlamps. He turned into a dark alley with barely any hesitation, urging his legs to go faster, faster, until he reaches his destination.

His lungs are starting to burn and he’s pretty sure he’s never run this fast before but he doesn’t really care right now.

Yuto. He’s going to meet Yuto, as soon as he reaches their meeting spot. He’ll get to see him and talk to him and touch him and he already feels like he’s running on air from the thought.

Their meeting spot comes into view, an old Duel School damaged by a heavy downpour, started to rot and was now scheduled for demolition. It had no cameras pointing inside the area, only on the main streets leading up to the building that he had avoided, by Yuto’s instructions.

He vaulted the fence and landed on the grassy ground in the outside area. It was lit enough from the streetlamps for him to see his surroundings well enough, old training equipment and other stuff that looked broken or rusty.

The grass crunched under him as he walked further into the grounds, looking around for any human shapes.

_/Yuto? I’m here now.\_

No answer.

Then, he heard a creak, then steps over the grass as a shadow stepped into the light of the streetlamps and his heart shoot up into his throat.

That was definitely his face, but different somehow. Eyes a soft grey instead of crimson, spiky hair going up instead of falling around his head, in violet and dark purple instead of red and green. His clothes were so dark, a long cape fluttering behind him as he came to a stop a few feet away.

They stared silently at each other, a tension fueled by nervousness and disbelief sparking between them.

_[Yuya?]_

He jumps at the voice and the other seems to almost do the same, their eyes widening in tandem.

_/Yuto?\_

The person in front of him twitches, hard to see but he caught it. He has to swallow a few times to get his throat working and then take a moment to form a name he’s never directed to anyone out loud.

“Yuto?”

Grey eyes widen and a sparkle seems to enter them, reflecting off the light from the lamps, and he nods quickly.

“...Yuya?”

His voice is deep and somehow both different to the one he’s heard in his head yet exactly the same, familiar and new at the same time. He feels a wide smile start to form on his lips and he thinks his eyes are starting to sting.

“Yuto!” he says, louder this time and stagger forward into a run, suddenly filled with the overwhelming feeling to be _close_ .

“Yuya!” He moves forward to meet him, arms moving from his side as if to catch him, smiling wide and eyes shining.

Yuya finally gets to him, throwing his arms his neck in a hug, arms closing around him in return after only a second of hesitation.

It was Yuto. It was really, really Yuto and he was hugging him, _touching_ him, he was right here after being a voice in his head for years.

His arms tighten around Yuto’s neck, body tingling all over from sheer joy and the wide grin on his face feels like it will never go away. The arms around him tighten in return, fingers clenching around his jacket like he’ll disappear if he doesn’t hold on tight enough. The warmth from their embrace feels like it’s seeping into his skin and down to his soul, curling up to stay there for good, as a permanent part of him now.

Yuya reluctantly pulls back, only enough to look Yuto( _YutoYutoit’sreallyYuto)_ in the eye, drinking in everything he can take in, what he can feel, hear and even smell. His eyes are such a soft shade of grey, like fluffy rain clouds, looking back at him with an intense look he’s sure is reflected in his own red eyes.

He pauses and brings forth a hand, Yuto doing the same and Yuya grabs hold of it and laces their fingers together without really thinking about it. His skin is a little darker than his, their hands are the same size but they’re covered in different calluses, different scars from living different lives.

“Is this real? Is this actually happening?” Yuya says, looking back into grey eyes. He’s had so many dreams where he’s met the others, his mind never coming up with more than vague shapes and a presence, but it still left him feeling unbearably sad when he woke up and realised it wasn’t real.

Yuto smile turns humorous, the look in his eyes turning almost understanding. “I wonder the same. But I won’t let it be just a dream anymore.”

Yuya doesn’t know when their foreheads touched, but they’re leaning close enough to share their breathing. He smiles wide enough to make his cheeks hurt, squeezing the hand in his. “It’s real. It’s real, it’s happening.”

“It will keep happening,” Yuto says resolutely, gripping his hand back.

Flashes of their two missing pieces swoop by his mind. Their bright blue sky and their rose-coloured sunset.

“We’ll get them too,” Yuya says, eyes falling shut. “Definitely, no matter what.”

Yuto smiles, eyes shutting as well. Yuya felt his chest heat up, but it was pleasant, warming him down to the very edges and he could have sworn Odd Eyes was rumbling happily. There was another rumble, unfamiliar but almost nostalgic in its tone and pitch.

He knew they couldn’t stay together, that he had to leave at some point. But for now, Yuya would soak in Yuto’s presence fully, until their hearts beat to the same rhythm and his very soul remembered everything about one of the people he felt he was born to meet, ever since they first spoke inside his head.

They’d get Yugo and Yuri, and then nothing would separate them again.

 

* * *

 


	19. Forward

 

* * *

 

Yuya had kind of rough hands. The palms and underside of his fingers in particular.  
  


It’s because of Action Duels, he had said when asked. Climbing and jumping around for a large part of his life left its mark, and not only on his hands. He’d mentioned scars from falling, even showed one on his arm that Yuto remembered him mentioning once before.  
  


But this time was different, because now he could see it. How it was wide and thin, running from the top of his shoulder and down, hidden under his sleeve. He could even touch it lightly with his fingertips, even if it felt no different to the unmarred skin around it.  
  


They had sat down on the porch of the abandoned building he and the Kurosaki’s were staying at, leaning back against the wall. They were angled towards each other, hands clasped together as if to make sure the other was definitely there.  
  


“Nice goggles.”  
  


Yuya grins, free hand reaching up to adjust them. “Thanks! I’ve worn them since I was a kid.”  
  


Yuya had a really bright smile that made his whole face light up. It made Yuto happy just by looking at it, but he wasn’t sure if it was because it was that infectious or because it was _Yuya_.  
  


His eyes were so red, he didn’t know what to expect but that still threw him off a little, but somehow it fit so well. They were the same height and about the same build, with their faces being close to identical they could pass off as the same person. Still, they were different people, a fact so clear in Yuto’s mind it felt silly to think otherwise.  
  


Yuto’s eyes strayed to the pendulum hanging from his neck. The crystal almost seemed to glow in the darkness and it gave him something of a comforting feeling.  
  


Yuya seemed to notice his gaze and removed it from his neck, holding it out and letting it sway in front of them, catching the light from the streetlamps.  
  


“‘The more you push, the more it’ll come back’,” he says softly, eyes trained on the necklace. “That’s what dad always used to say. If you push forward with courage, happiness will eventually come swinging back to you."

  
Yuto smiles. “Those are nice words.”  
  
  
Yuya smiles as well and holds out the pendulum to him. He takes it carefully, gently running his fingers over the wings wrapped around the crystal, the little sphere at the top and the edges at the end. It felt vaguely familiar to look at, but he didn’t know why and didn’t bother to dwell on it.

  
“You know,” Yuya says as he takes back the offered pendulum and lets it swing between them, moving from Yuto to Yuya, and back again. “I hope that, if I try to reach all of you, if I fight hard enough for us all to be together, smiling, that you’ll come to me in return. Even if I have to chase after you, you’ll eventually come swinging back to me.”

  
Yuto felt, his heart grow full with warmth and affection, gripping Yuya’s hand tight. “...I hope so too.”

  
Yuya smiles in embarrassment as he removes his hand to put the pendulum back on before taking hold of his again. “Sorry, I got a little excited. I’ve never told anyone about that, but it feels like everything just wants to spew out.”

  
“I get it.” He really did, the want to spill his guts and talk and ask about everything, even if he already knew it. Because he would get to watch and hear Yuya as something other than a voice in his head, vague phantom feelings coming from him as the only indicator to what he was feeling. “What’s your plan from now?”

  
Yuya lets out a sigh as his face turns gloomy. “...I think I’m gonna accept Akaba Reiji’s offer.”

  
Alarm rises in him as he frowns in concern. “Are you sure? We still-”

  
“I know we don’t know if he’s an enemy or not,” Yuya cuts him off, frowning down at his knees. “It may be reckless, but… this is the best chance to find out. I want to believe he’s not allied with Academia, but I won’t find out just by slinking away.” Red eyes look into grey. “And if I can get stronger, if pendulum can get stronger, then I want to give it a shot.”

  
Yuto clenched his hands into fists, the urge to protest bubbling up in him. It was risky, dangerous, let's think of something else together.

  
But he swallowed the words back down. In the end, it was Yuya’s decision, and he had clearly given it a lot of thought.

  
So he gave a hesitant but encouraging smile. “I don’t like it but, if that’s what you’ve decided on, I’ll support you, Yuya.”

  
He grins and grabs ahold of his hand again. “Thank you, Yuto.”

  
His face turns serious again. “Just tell us immediately if something goes wrong.”

 __  
/Worrywart.\  


_[Someone needs to be.]_  


Yuya laughs out loud at that, and he can’t help but join in. Yuto’s laughter was quieter and more subdued than Yuya’s, but no less genuine and joyous.  
  


* * *

 

Yuri stared down at his peonies. Soon, all of them would be in full bloom, bursting out fully in a disordered, yet beautiful mass of light pink, frilly petals. Watching his plants slowly start to bloom is something he always enjoyed  


But he couldn't quite concentrate on them. He had nothing to fill his time with at the moment, no tasks or big project in his garden he could throw himself into. Only small things that he couldn't quite muster up the will to do.

  
His thoughts kept circling back to Yuya and the rather unpleasant news that the golden son himself had paid him a surprise visit. Yugo’s continued silence didn’t sit well with him either, but none of them felt very inclined to press him for answers lately when he was awake and around. At least he was still stupidly positive and happy, even as a prisoner.

  
Even while lost in thought, he didn’t miss the telltale crunching of grass signalling an intruder in his little haven. He moves to turn around to see who dares disturb him…

  
...only to get a face full of fake flowers, confetti spraying everywhere.

  
“Hello, Yuri~ I have just returned!”

  
Dennis smiles from behind the bouquet he was holding out. He pulls it back to his side and with a wave of his hand and a snap of his fingers, it was gone. “Have you been well?”

  
Yuri blinks, actually caught off guard.

  
Dennis looks overly pleased with this, voice dramatically energetic as he speaks. “Oooh, did I actually manage to catch you by surprise?? How rare! What a wonderful welcome-back present!”

  
He gestures wildly with his arms as usual, expression happy and triumphant and it almost makes him crack a smile. He lets it come out as more of a mocking smirk.

  
“Being so happy over such trivial matters, you don't seem to have changed at all during your stay in Heartland.”

  
He saw the barest of a twitch in Dennis’ eyes, unnoticeable to anyone else except to someone well versed of the masks he wore. It told Yuri loudly ‘of course I have’, but Dennis said nothing to deny it, only smiled and laughed pitiably.

  
“Cold as always, Yuri. And here I'd hoped our time apart would have warmed you up a little for our reunion.”

  
He smirks, more amusement than mockery compared to normal, turning to walk over to the sole cherry blossom tree in his garden, inspecting the bud covered branches. “Wishful dreams.”

  
“So, what brings you back? Didn’t you have an important mission? Or did you fail?”

  
He knew why, but he wasn’t supposed to know.

  
The sigh that comes next isn’t as theatrical as he expected. “Calling it a ‘failure’ isn’t quite right, but I guess that’s what it will be counted as.” He walks over to stand next to him, looking at the tree. “The girl just disappeared.”

  
“Disappeared?” Yuri makes sure his voice has the right amount of casual curiosity and nonchalance. “Weren’t you supposed to be watching her?”

  
“I was. Then one morning all three of them are gone, like they’ve disappeared into thin air. After none of them returned or were heard from all day and the next one, most assumed they’d been carded. But none of our soldiers that were out those days recognised them. Even after searching all possible spots they could be, there was no sign of them.” Dennis threw out his arms dramatically. “So I was called back! I am now on standby for the time being!”

  
Of course they’d be that thorough. If they’re not yet aware Yuto and his friends has jumped dimensions, he has no intention of bringing it up as a possibility.

  
Yuri smirked. “So, a break, in other words?”

  
“Exactly!” Dennis smiled and snapped his fingers. “Well, I don’t know when I’ll be sent out again, but for now I’ve got some downtime.”

  
Yuri hummed, thinking. When Academia eventually realised the girl they were looking for was no longer in Heartland, they would start looking elsewhere. With the surveillance in Synchro, that would quickly be ruled out. Then, Standard would be the only one left.

  
With three of the girls now there, it would only be a matter of time before they were all found out. Yuya’s friend still hadn’t been discovered, but that would only last for as long as the little incompetent spy would either go back or be forced back.

  
When they were discovered, the forces sent to Standard to retrieve them would not be small. He glanced up at Dennis out of the corner of his eye. The chances of him being sent to Standard at some point, most likely as a spy, was very high.

  
Dennis stretched as he walked over to sit on a bench, letting out a sigh as he did. “Honestly, I’ve missed visiting your garden, Yuri. It’s so quiet and peaceful...”

  
“I wasn’t aware you could appreciate silence, seems a bit too uneventful for you,” he says, amused.

  
Dennis laughs, leaning on the more genuine side than usual, leaning back and winking. “Sometimes it’s nice, no?”

  
The realisation that he may have to fight him as an enemy someday abruptly hits him.

He’s not sure what to do with the small lump that’s suddenly formed in his throat because of it.  
  


* * *

  
The LDS building somehow wasn't any less foreboding compared to the last time he was here. Maybe more so, last time he was just here to snoop a little in their library.

  
Now, he was here to make a deal.

  
Yuya draws in a big breath, then lets it out in one big whoosh. "Alright, let's do it."

  
The doors slide open before him easily as he steps up to them. The lobby has students walking here and there or just standing around and chatting. He ignores them and walks up to the front desk, where a lady meets his eyes with a smile.

  
"Welcome, can I help you with something?"

  
"Uh, yeah," he rumbles through one of his many pockets and pulls out a card. "I'm here to meet Akaba Reiji. Is he here?"

  
A puzzled flash by in her eyes fast enough he almost misses it. It turns to surprise when she takes the outstretched card and sees the seal and signature on it, before turning to pick up the phone sitting on the table.

  
"What's your name?"

  
"Sakaki Yuya."

  
She types in a number and it's answered in seconds. He doesn't pay much attention to what she's saying, but it doesn't take long for her to put it down and turn back to him with a smile.

  
"The president will meet you in his office soon," she says, holding out the card again. He takes it and puts it safely back in his pocket. "Someone will be down soon to lead you there, so just wait here for a moment."

  
"Thank you very much." He smiles and gives a small nod before stepping off to the side to wait.

  
Luckily he didn't need to wait long, as the elevator pinged and a burly man wearing a suit and sunglasses walked out and towards him.

  
"Sakaki Yuya?" He asks, tone blank and voice a little rough.

  
He stands a little straighter and smiles. "That's me."

  
"Please follow me, I will show you the way."

  
Yuya nods and follows him back into the elevator. The man stands in front of the buttons, hiding them from view as he inputs their destination.

  
"The president is currently in a meeting. In the meantime, please wait in his office."

  
"Got it." He sure was busy, though Yuya had turned up with no notice, so he couldn’t really say anything. Yuya knew his age, had looked it up when researching, and he still had a hard time believing the president of LDS was only two years older than him.

  
The man said nothing else for the rest of the ride, nor during the walk through the halls when the elevator doors opened again with a ding. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a little watched, like he was being sized up. It wasn't a very nice feeling.

  
Empty, that was the first word that came to mind when the doors slid open to reveal Akaba’s office. The second thing that caught his attention was the gigantic window that covered the entire opposite wall, showing Maiami in all its glory.

  
“Well then,” he looks back to the other man, having stayed outside the room. “the president will be with you shortly, so please wait patiently.”

  
“Yeah, thanks for taking me here.” He smiles, seeing no reason to be rude. Everything had gone smoothly so far, yet he felt like he was waiting for something to blow up in his face.

  
The doors slide shut, leaving him alone in the empty, silent office. It certainly didn’t look like a stereotypical office, however. Part of him wondered if it was a trap, and a hole was going to open up under him and drop him in a dungeon. Or maybe people would storm out from the shadows to steal his deck for research.

  
Yuya eyed the window.

 __  
/Yuto, how far away are you from LDS?\  


__  
[About a block at most, I can see the building from here. Did something happen?]  


  
Yuya can’t help but smile at the fact that Yuto was keeping close.

 __  
/Nah, just saying that if you see someone falling out of some windows from the top of the building, it’s probably me and I’d appreciate a catch.\  


__  
[I- ...what?]  


__  
/Listen if I get ambushed I’m not gonna sit still, I’ll just bomb rush the window and hope it’ll break. There’s even a chair I could throw if I have the time, it’s perfect.\  


_  
[Jumping from that enormous building is not what I’d consider perfect.]_ Yuto sounded so incredulous it almost made him laugh.

 __  
~Hey Yuya, if you are gonna jump out a window, remember to tuck in your head and protect your face from glass. Jump like you’re gonna tackle it.~  


__  
/Hm hm, I see.\  


__  
[Don’t encourage him!]  


__  
{Aw, but Yuto, you could mimic your deck and catch Yuya like a proper knight. Actually, hold off on that, I want to see it.}  


__  
/So we’re setting a date? This is gonna happen, at some point?\  


__  
[We are not.]  


__  
/You don’t wanna catch me, Yuto?\  


__  
[If I could choose to not need to, then no. If I had to, I would.]  


__  
/Aw, thanks.\  


__  
~Don’t let your real life meeting get to your heads there, guys.~  


__  
{Don’t worry Yugo, I’ll catch you at some point so you won’t feel lonely.}  


__  
~...That sounds really ominous so please don’t.~  


__  
{Too bad.}  


__  
/Not if I catch him first!\  


__  
~You too, Yuya? Who said I needed catching anyway!?~  


__  
{Just let yourself be held like a good boy when the time comes and it’ll be fine.}  


__  
~Do you have to put it in such a creepy way?~  


__  
[Sigh... then I’ll catch Yuri.]  


__  
/Yuto~\  


__  
[Shut up.]  


__  
{I can assure you I do not require any sort of catching.}  


__  
[You just keep telling yourself that.]  


__  
~Hmph, I’ll catch Yuto then!~  


__  
[Just don’t drop me if you do.]  


__  
~No promises.~  


Yuya has to bite his lip to not burst into laughter in a place that very likely has surveillance cameras. The uneasy lump in his stomach had lightened considerably.

  
He stops and stands straighter at the sound of the doors sliding open behind him again, followed by footsteps.

  
Akaba Reiji looked the same to when he last saw him at You Show, though he looked slightly less out of place here, in comparison to the bright walls and furniture of Yuya's duel school.

  
“Hello again,” he says, keeping his outer calm intact at least. ”Sorry to come on such short notice.”

  
”I was the one to tell you to come when you were done thinking.” Reiji walks over to his desk and sits down, interlocking his fingers on the surface. ”Am I right to assume you have an answer to my offer?”

  
Yuya's hands clench slightly at his sides, but he forces them to relax. He sucks in a breath to gather his nerves before speaking.

  
”About developing new Pendulum cards, I'd like to be a part of it. Even if I want more people to use Pendulums, I have no means to do it myself right now.”

  
The other nods, face still blank. ”Of course. With your assistance, they will be developed at a higher pace.”

  
”But,” he says, watching how Reiji's eyes narrow slightly behind his glasses. ”I want to move beyond Pendulum by myself. If I can't find that answer by myself, there's no meaning to me being the supposed founder of Pendulum Summoning. I'm gonna forge the path I'll walk with my own power.”

  
He doesn't finish the sentence out loud, but lets it echo inside his heart instead.

  
” _If I don't, I feel I won't have the right to walk beside them.”  
_

  
Akaba Reiji doesn't say anything for a long moment and Yuya holds his breath waiting for him to respond.

  
Then, to his surprise, a small smile broke through the blank expression, somehow softening his features and making him almost look his age.

  
”Should I say 'as expected of Sakaki Yusho's son' or... as expected of the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning?”

  
Yuya doesn't know how to respond to that, feeling so thrown off suddenly. But to be called the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, instead of Sakaki Yusho's son... it wasn't bad, almost thrilling in a way. He would never be ashamed of his dad, or being his son. But it brought a certain weight with it, and sometimes it was so heavy but he refused to acknowledge it. The other still had weight to it, but a different kind. One of his own making.

  
The smile disappeared as the blank mask returned in place. ”I'll respect your decision as best I can. I'd rather avoid animosity between us, if possible.”

  
Yuya couldn't help but feel like there was a double meaning behind his words. Even so, he smiles in gratitude.

  
”Same here.”  


* * *

   
Loneliness wasn’t something Yugo had ever truly felt. Rin had always been there, a constant in his everyday life, if he ever wanted a hug he could just go to her. She’d roll her eyes and maybe call him a kid, but she’d hug him back in the same breath and let him stay there for as long as he wanted. The same went in reverse, even if Rin was bad at actually asking when she wanted something and he could usually tell when she wanted some comfort. She’d be quiet but cling to him tightly until she was satisfied and drew back and they’d continue as usual.

  
Later, he’d had near constant company to talk to when Yuya, Yuto and Yuri had started chattering in his head. It had been near impossible to be lonely.

  
Now, though, Yugo felt more lonely than he’s ever been in his life, stuck in a room that was the nicest he’s ever been in. The bed was soft, there was a television that worked with no problem, a bathroom in a room next to this one. Even so, it was nothing more than a slightly dressed-up prison cell. The small and barred windows high up the walls and steel door were more than enough proof of that

  
At least he got food. It wasn’t much, about as much as what he could get before this, but it was nicer. Even so, his stomach could still gurgle sometimes, wanting energy that couldn’t be gained just from sleeping.

  
He missed Rin. He missed her so much it hurt.

  
He wanted to hug her again, to feel her arms wrap tightly around him like she always did when she noticed he was sad about something and all he wanted was some comfort.

  
He wanted to be able to hug the others.

  
But he wouldn’t break because of this. That’s what that bastard wanted, was waiting for. Treat him just nice enough for him to come off as appealing, so when enough time has passed and he realises no one will come to save him, that it’s best to cooperate with him.

  
Too bad Yugo knew the others would come. Nothing could break that belief, no matter how hard they tried.

  
He’d hold on and resist.

  
“Starting simulations… bring in the opponent.”

  
No matter how hard it got.

  
Their stupid machines were heavy and uncomfortable, digging into his arms and wrapped tight around his head. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles didn’t help, chaining him to the floor of the big arena he was standing in. All of it gave him a bad feeling.

  
At least his deck had been returned to him, even if it was probably only for now. Clear Wing was growling, uneasy and hostile but their presence almost curled around him, and it made him feel just a little safer, just a little more at ease.

  
He brushed his fingers over his deck, stuck and locked into the duel disk on his arm. Whatever it was they were going to throw at him, he wouldn’t cooperate so easily.

  
A man was brought in from the other side of the room, looking puzzled and then bewildered when he caught sight of him. Yugo probably was quite the sight, looking like he’d stepped out of some shitty sci-fi with all this shit strapped on him.

  
“Hm? A child? What on earth…” the man started, but was interrupted as guards shackled him to the floor as well, looking disgruntled but staying quiet. A voice sounded out over the intercom, coming from the room above and protected by wide planes of glass, overlooking the field.

  
“Beginning the duel. Preparing the shock system.”

  
Well, that was foreboding as hell.

  
Yugo didn’t get the chance to think further, as what felt like static ran directly into his brain, making him let out a pained shout.

  
The man on the other side of the field quickly turns alarmed. ”Hey! Boy! What's wrong?!”

  
He can't answer as the pain increased. His hands clutch at his head as his awareness already starts to disappear.

  
”D-don't...!” he manages to get out between his grit teeth, folding into himself.

  
”What are you doing to a child?!” The other roared, sounding furious. He can barely make it out from the pain, his eyes starting to blur and he thought they might be getting a little wet.

  
”Nothing of your concern.” Rogers arrogant voice comes over the intercom. ”Your only role is to duel. Nothing else.”

  
The other shouted something in return, but he couldn't make it out anymore as the pain increased to unbearable levels. A scream tear it's way out of his throat, almost mingling with his dragon as Clear Wing roars out in rage. The noises of cracks and destruction sound out as mere background noise. More shouting, familiar to the other time this had happened to him, from what little he could remember.

  
Then, the pain stopped abruptly.

  
Yugo lets out a loud gasp, breathing hard as his legs give out under him and he collapses on the floor. He thinks someone might be shouting, he could only barely make out words behind the haze he was hovering in.

  
”... too strong... next time... start lighter....”

  
Clear Wing rumble in attempts to comfort him, presence now feeling more clear to him than before as they felt like they were hovering over him protectively.

  
Tears run down from his eyes as they slide shut in exhaustion.

  
Maybe he could dream of the others, at least.

 

* * *

 


End file.
